Counting Stars
by Soldier1224
Summary: There is a Rumor going around the guild about a certain blonde celestial mage. Everyone believed it and pushed her away. But one dragon slayer realized his mistake and went to bring her home, but will she go with him or will he have to leave too just to stick by her side? Rated M for language, rape, lemons, self harm, and speaking or actions of suicide
1. Leaving home

**Chapter 1**

 **HELLO, this is my very first story and i hope you like it.**

 **its probably got s few wording and spelling errors but i hope you can see past that.**

 **Caution:i do not own _Fairy Tail_ or any of its characters. All that belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"LUCY! LUCY PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" Natsu was out searching the town for his partner. She had left the guild and went off into the night all alone

Hours ago

o0o

"JUST GET OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!" He screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" She voiced after

"I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LET INTO THE GUILD!" They yelled at her.

"Why would you do something like that Lucy?" she asked with tears in her ocean blue eyes.

All the members of Fairy Tail were currently infuriated about an awful rumor they had heard from one of their members. Everyone including a handsome, fire dragon slayer, were screaming their hatred at the beautiful, blonde mage, Lucy. "i-i-i don't k-know what y-you m-m-mean….w-what d-did i d-do?" tears were streaming, her heart is breaking at the sight of the boy she loved looking so hateful toward her.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" yelled a furious Gray. his face so angry it scared Lucy, she didn't know what was going on or why everyone was being so hateful.

Meanwhile, a silver haired mage stood in the back of a guild, hidden from the rest. Her lips held and evil smirk of satisfaction.

"F-f-fine. I'll go. AND I'LL NEVER COME BACK TO THIS PLACE!I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST THE PEOPLE HERE. I WAS SO FOOLISH TO THINK THAT THE FAMILY-LIKE TREATMENT WOULD LAST. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY LIFE AND JUST END UP HATING ME!" Lucy screamed, her face wet with rivers of tears. She sprinted out of the guild, her emblem no longer branded upon her ivory skin.

"Good riddance to that stupid bitch. I'm glad she's never coming back. I can't believe she would do something like that." sighed Gray. Although he was upset, he couldn't help the feeling of sadness as he watched his crush remove her emblem and sprint away, tears staining her face.

Feeling that this all must be a mistake, Natsu runs out of the guild after Lucy in search of her answers. He hears murmurs and protests behind him as he runs off after her.

Current moment

o0o

Lucy, who is usually very careful when walking on her own in the dark, is careless and pays no attention to all the cat calls from drunks and men looking for attention. A particular man wasn't gonna take no for an answer as she walked passed him when he called out to her.

"I said c'mere babe." He growls as he grabs lucy by the arms and drags her to the dark alley where no one would see what he was planning to do to her.

"LET ME GO YOU PIG!" Lucy screams, but no one hears her. She knew what was coming and was horrified.

"This is what you get for walking off when I wanted to have a little fun with you…" The man smirks and punches Lucy in the stomach, making her cripple over and fall to her knees. "AAAHH!" The blonde yells in pain. The man kicks her in the back forcing her on her face, he pushes his steel toe boot into her spine. The crippling sensation leaves her breathless.

"Stay down you whore." His low voice rumbles in her ear as he undoes his belt and removes his wife beater. She tries to crawl away but his boot smashes roughly into her back. She can feel and hear it crack as it becomes fractured.

"AHHH PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOO!" She screams and screams as he removes their clothes. The man towers over her with his member against her core.

Her eyes open wide, her face is etched with horror as his throbbing member pushed against her lower lips, threatening to enter. "Tell me you want me." He growls. "NEVER!" Lucy cries, trying her best to cover her bare chest, but her hands are pinned above her head as he snaps his hips and enters her.

The man breaks through her hymen and thrusts in and out of her. "Oooh yeah baby! Ya like that?" He asks as he hits her hard across the face after letting go of her bruised wrists. "AHHHH NOOO PLEASE!" She screams in agony. Not only did they have no lubricant, but he did not stop for the pain of breaking her hymen to pass which makes the pain increase and a tearing feeling rip throughout her body as he thrusts himself in, fast and hard.

The man rep **eatedly slaps, and punches Lucy over and over leaving her bleeding and bruised as his edge came closer. "Ooohhh yea baby!" He pulls out and strokes himself, his s** emen squirts onto Lucy's unconscious body.

Angry that she wasn't reacting, he kicks her, "Wake up slut. You stupid bitch." he kicks, punches, and slaps her over and over, breaking a few of her ribs and her arm.

Her bloody, bruised body and tear stained face, lay motionless in the alley as he dresses himself and leaves with a sly smirk on his face.

…

"LUCY! I'M SO SO-" Natsu stops mid-sentence as he catches a familiar and intoxicating scent. Along with one that makes his heart stop, blood. He follows the scent to the ally where the unconscious Lucy lays naked, bruised, and broken.

 _Thump thump...thump…..thump..…...thump…...thump._ His heartbeat slows and stops as he sees the girl he loves in such an awful state. "L-Lucy?" He asks her body, his eyes tearing up. "L-Lucy, c-can you hear m-me?" he asks again, still getting no answer.

He walks over to her and sees that she is naked. His brows scrunch in confusion until he sees her clothes ripped up in the other corner of the ally, and the white, sticky substance on her stomach. The dragon slayer takes a deep breath. The smells swarm in his head and he realizes what had happened. He lets out a sob. He can smell the man and his arousal. He can smell the blood and the tears. Another sob. Natsu looks at Lucy and her bruises, a broken arm, a tear stained face and all the blood. He lets out more sobs.

"L-L-Lucy, I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" He gently tries to pick up Lucy but she wakes up. She thrashes and screams thinking it was the man continuing his ministrations. "NOO LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE HELP! HELP ME!" Screams the torn blonde. Her throat raw and her body sore.

She bellows in pain as she suddenly can't breathe as an agonizing pain washes over her like a tsunami. Her adrenalin is no longer in effect, making her broken bones ache in pain. She passes out once more.

"J-J-Just hang o-on L-Luce… p-please…" The pinkette sobbed as he slowly picks up the blonde and takes her to the nearest hospital.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well, that was a strange 'scene' to write.**

 **but, none the less, I really hope that you readers liked it.**

 **if you want to know what happens next, just leave a review and i will work on chpt. 2**

 **Byeee!**


	2. Fixing What's Broken

**Chapter 2**

 **Alright here is Chapter two. you will find out what happens to Natsu and Lucy.**

 **also, you will see what Natsu has to say to the guild.**

* * *

Natsu paces back and forth as he waits for the doctor to return and hopefully give him good news. "M-Mr. Dragneel?" sounds a calm voice. A voice that belonged to the doctor that had entered the room where Lucy was taken. "Where's Lucy? Is she okay? Can i see her?" the pinkette bombs the doctor with question after question.

"Mr. Dragneel please, Ms. Heartfilia is going to be fine. She has a broken arm, 3 cracked ribs, and her ankle was fractured. She will stay here for a night or two for observations but if you would like she is awake, so you may see her now-" the doctor was cut off as Natsu sprinted past him, not waiting to hear the rest of it. He needed to see Lucy NOW!

"L-Luce?" the dragon slayer knocked as he made it to her room and made his way inside. Once he got passed the curtain, he saw the blonde beauty with her head turned the other way and from what he could tell, it looked as though she was sniffling back tears. "L-Luce? How ya holdin up?" the boy asked as he got closer.

"J-Just…..go." Lucy tried to turn away but the pain in her chest made her whimper and halt her movements. "But Luce, I didn't wait 3 hours just to get up and leave. I wanted to see you… and.. To say I'm sorry. I-I should h-have b-b-believed you f-from the s-start…..I'm s-s-sorry…." Natsu began to sob. Being pushed away from the girl he loved after finding her beaten and raped in an ally made him feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stabbed with a dull knife.

"You were the one who didn't want me to be in the guild. You were one of the _first_ people to believe that rumor. You….were one of the _first_ …...to push me away. So…..just...leave. I don't want to see your face again." She spat through clenched teeth. Pain and anger making her hate him more. To say the least, she was more than infuriated.

"L-Luce p-please…...I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry! I-i know i was wrong. But i-" " _I don't give a damn. Can't you see that i hate you Natsu?! GET OUT!"_ Natsu was cut off by the antagonizing hiss of the girl in front of him. He sobbed. After a few heartbeats he finally sprinted out of the hospital.

Natsu Sprinted home in pouring rain. When he reached his door, his eyes stung with tears and were red and puffy. His heart had been broken, shattered, and thrown into a blender. He slams the door shut behind him and clashed around his hut, throwing things at the walls and screaming until his throat was raw.

' _Can't you see that i hate you Natsu?!'_ the words played over and over in his head. Tears streaming down his face, his chest caving in on itself, his jaw and fists clenched so hard, his teeth could be cracked and his hands could be broken. He didn't care, all he cared about was Lucy. That's all his mind had room for.

'I can't leave Lucy. If she's leaving, then so will I.' thought the dragon slayer. His mind was made up. He would head to the guild first thing tomorrow morning.

The next morning

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" a naked ice mage shouted at a pink haired dragon slayer. But that slayer didn't answer. He just keep his conversation with the guild master Makarov. "You're crazy boy. What in the hell made you want to leave the guild?" the old man croaked. "Lucy." was all the reply that was given from the mouth of the pinkette.

The whole guild gasped. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THE GUILD JUST FOR HER? AFTER WHAT SHE DI-" gray was cut off by a flaming fist to the face. " _Do you really think she would do something like that?!_ " The slayer's reply frightened Gray. The way every muscle in Natsu's body was tensed and his knuckles were white, and his eyes held the most pain and agony Gray had ever seen. He could even see the redness and puffing around the dragon boy's eyes. The ice mage could tell he had been crying for what must have been hours with not even an ounce of sleep.

The entire guild was frightened. Even the great Titania. Everyone stepped away from the infuriated boy, wanting to stay safe from what they hoped not to come. "Do you really think Lucy would do something that extreme? Do you really think she would want to do something that could tear us apart just for the fuck of it?" Natsu's voice boomed throughout the guild. Everyone looked down knowing the boy was right. Their Lucy wouldn't do something like that. They all felt terribly guilty.

"Lucy is in the hospital." his voice was quieter now. "What? What happened?! Why didn't you tell us?!" The requip mage steps forward, infuriated that her team-... _former_ team mate had been injured and no one had told her. " _Oh so now you're so curious about Lucy's well being? What happened to hating her and telling how much you wished she had never joined the guild?"_ the pinkette seethed, still so furious. "I-I-..." The red headed knight was at a loss for words. He was right. She did say that she wished Lucy had never joined the guild. Erza stepped back and put her head down. Her heart had been broken by the fact that she was so cruel to her friend.

"NATSU?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" yelled the guild master. "I'm going to fix my mistake. Obviously i'm the only one who truly cared about her." Came Natsu's seething reply. The dragon slayer left the guild and everyone in it, his shoulder no longer bearing the blood red emblem.

 **At the hospital**

"I'm here to see Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu asked the lady at the front desk of the hospital. "One moment please." The lady searched through a few papers until she found the one she was looking for. She looked it over and lit up once she saw the info she needed for pinkette in front of her.

"She is in room 119 on the 2nd floor. You can take that elevator to your left to get there quickly." She told him. He nodded his thanks and quickly made his way to the big, metal doors of the elevator.

"119...119...119...119.. Ah ha!" the dragon slayer found the room he was looking for, and slowly entered. "Luce? You awake?" he softly asked the girl in the center of the room. Her back was turned to him from the looks of the steady rise and fall of her shoulders, she was asleep.

Natsu made his way around her bed and stopped when he was able to see her sleeping features. To him, Lucy was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had never loved anyone like he loved her (except for Igneel of course.) The boy quietly pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed, waiting of her to wake up so he could fix all that he had done wrong.

It had been almost an hour and Natsu's eyes began to feel heavy. He fought the tiredness away as best he could but his weariness got the best of him and he let his head rest on the bed next to Lucy's hand, and fell asleep.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Sooooo, what did ya think? i hope you like it.**

 **should i do Chapter 3?**

 **you tell me. let me know with your reviews.**

 **Byeee!**


	3. Moving in

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello loves! here is chapter 3. Sorry that it took so long, i had major writers block but its here now!**

 **I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

As light shone through the flimsy curtains of the hospital, Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Her vision still blurry, she looked down at her hand. A pink blob under her fingertips. She laced her fingers within soft strands. She blinked away the blurriness and realized there was a person resting their head on the side of her mattress.

The blonde continued her ministration of lacing and unlacing, a low purr erupts from the person's throat. Realization slaps her in the face. The one she is petting is the boy she told herself she hated. Natsu. But at this moment, when his features are so relaxed and a purr sounding throughout the room, the stellar mage couldn't hold back the small smile that formed on her lips. 'How long has he been sitting with me?' She asked herself. She couldn't get her hands to stop petting the soft, pink locks of the boy she knew she loved.

"Oh Natsu, i'm so sorry that i pushed you away. I should have told you how I really felt, I knew you meant what you said to me the last time you were here and i'm sorry.. I-i'm so sorry…" she whispered to him, knowing very well he wouldn't hear her.

A tear ran down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away, a rough but soft hand beat her to it. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing Luce. it me who owes you an apology. I'm sorry that i didn't believe you in the first place. I should have went with my gut and not what everyone else said. I know that i was wrong and I'm s-sorry" the pinkette struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his onyx eyes.

The boy lowered his head, unable to look his love in the eyes, but Lucy cupped his face in her small hands and brought his face closer to hers. "Natsu, i forgive you. When i said that i hated you, that was just a lie i told myself. I said that i hated you because couldn't keep myself together thinking you truly hated me. I told myself that if you hated me then i would have to hate you too to keep myself from going over the edge. It hurt me the most when you said you didn't want me in the guild because you are the one that i love. Natsu Dragneel i love you." tears formed in the corners of Natsu's eyes and tears began to stream from hers.

"L-Luce, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are the only girl that i have ever felt this strongly about. Lucy Heartfilia, i love you so much. When i found you the night you left, when i found you in that alley, i saw my whole world crumble at my feet. I felt like everything i had, had been ripped away from me and there was no way of getting it back. You are my everything and seeing you remove your guild mark...c-crushed me. I told myself that if you were leaving, i would leave too." Natsu choked as he stood and showed Lucy his bare shoulder, no longer holding his flaming red emblem.

The blonde's face went white for a moment before bursting into tears. "N-NATSU, WHY THE H-HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE THE G-GUILD?! She shouted, startling the boy. Tears now streaming down his face. "You are in this hospital b-because of m-me. You left the guild b-because of m-me. I'm n-not letting you be alone any more. You are stuck with me!" he shouted back at her as he cupped her cheek and captured her lips with his. Lucy gasped, giving Natsu the chance to deepen the kiss as he slid his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

The busty mage's eyes fluttered shut and her free arm snaked it's way around his neck, knotting itself within his pink locks. The fire mage broke the kiss panting and looked down and the blonde. Her eyes slowly opened, still half dazed, she looked up at him and gave a sweet smile. "I love you Luce, you will never be alone as long as i still got a breath in me." he smiled his signature smile. He pearly white fangs showing proudly.

"I love you too Natsu, you are my everything." she pulled him down and hugged him tightly. Her heart fluttering and her smile never to fade.

Natsu pulled away and grinned, "Let's get you home Luce." he stood up and looked down at the blonde. "I-I can't. The doctor says I have to stay a couple more days for observations. He hasn't given me the 'okay' yet." The girl sighed. Natsu's expression almost instantly turned around. His grin faded and his shoulders slouched "O-Oh… well, then i'll just stay here until you are released. I'll bring a pillow and a blanket and i can make do in that chair over there." The boy pointed at a recliner in the corner of the room. His grin returned and his shoulders heightened.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "Natsu, you don't have to do that. It's ok if you go home. I'm sure happy..will be worried about you." Natsu could see her eyes sadden at the memory of the guild members, including happy, push her away. He quickly strode over to her and took her chin in his index finger and thumb.

The fire dragon slayer lifted her head and closed the gap between them. Capturing her plump, pink lips in his. Catching her off guard, making her gasp, which gave him a chance to snake his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

The stellar mage's eyes fluttered shut, their tongues danced, her hand cupped his cheek. Natsu knotted his hand into her golden locks, trying to deepen the fiery kiss even further.

Natsu soon pulled away panting. He looked the beautiful girl in the eyes, "Lucy, I know how hard it was for you to leave the guild, it was hard for me too. But if they believed a rumor over you, the don't deserve to call you family. You deserve so much better than that. That's why I left. I left because I couldn't stand to see you in such a horrible state. It kills me when I see you cry or when you get hurt. I promised myself I would always protect you no matter what, and I plan to keep that promise, even if it means I have to leave my family to do it."

The girl was shocked. She burst into tears and hid her face in the crook of his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Natsu I love you so much, i couldn't imagine my life without you. I'm so grateful that you're willing to stay here with me." she pulled her head away from his neck and looked at him, her eyes as bright as the summer sun.

Natsu pulled out of her hug and stood. "I'm gonna go and get my stuff. I'll be back in a bit! See ya!" he called as he sprinted out of the room. The boy ran past the lady at the front desk and skidded to a halt at the elevator. The doors closed behind him as he pushed the main floor button and off he went. His sandal covered feet carried him all the way to his hut, stopping at the front door.

* * *

 **Alright so that was chapter 3...**

 **was it good? i hope so.**

 **i had a horrible case of writers block but i got it out and I'm working on chapter 4!**

 **byeee loves!**


	4. We've come to take you home

**Chapter 4**

 **Haha! chapter 4 is here! this one was a little easier to write and i got it posted quicker than i thought.**

 **but here it is and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu makes his way up the cobblestone path to his front door made of old hickory wood. He slowly turns the knob and pushes against the slab of wood, forcing it open to reveal the disastrous mess he had left it as the night before.

Natsu's eyes scan the room as a flood of memories wash over him. The night he first took Lucy to the hospital and the words that had caused him to lose it. He remembered thrashing in saddened anger as her words replayed in his head.

As he slowly enters the confines of his house, he hears tiny sniffles, as if a toddler was crying. He hesitantly follows the noise and ends up at his bedroom door. Cracking it open, he sees Happy lying on his bed with a picture of him, Natsu, and Lucy..

"Lucy, I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I should have known that Lisanna said that because she was jealous of you and Natsu, but my anger got the best of me. I-I wish you'd come home with Natsu. I miss you guys so much! Waaaaaahhhh!" Wails the blue cat as he hugs the picture tightly in his soft small blue arms. His heart broken from watching his best friend and Lucy disappear from their home.

"Happy?" The dragon slayer pushes open the door slowly while taking a step in and looks at the blue feline as he balls on the bed. Happy looks up. His big, round eyes make rivers of tears as he catches sight of the boy in the doorway. The cat sprang up and tackles the dragon slayer in a fierce hug as he cries out Natsu's name, saying how thrilled he is to see him and that he should come back to Fairy Tail.

"N-natsu, y-y-you have to c-come back!" Wails the little blue cat. "Happy, I can't do that. I'm not coming back until Lucy does and I'm not sure that will be anytime soon." "B-But what about F-Fairy T-Tail?!" He wails again. "I'm staying with Lucy until she gets better and probably after that too. I'm not gonna leave her again. She's already been through enough." Natsu picks up his best friend and sets him down on the bed. He takes a few steps to the closet and pulls out his bag, he then begins to fill it with items he would need such as pants, shirts and underwear.

Happy watches from the bed as Natsu packs for his stay at the hospital. "H-How long are you gonna stay with her?" Asks the blue feline with his head hung low and his pointy ears flattened sadly as he watches his friend get ready to leave.

"I don't know Happy. I just know that I can't leave her again. Im staying with her until she can rejoin the guild. That's all I know." Replied the pinkette as he finishes his packing and zips up the bag. As he makes his way to the door he turns around and calls to his friend, "You wanna come and see her?" Happy lights up like a firework and flew over joyfully to the dragon boy's side. They leave their den and make their way to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the guild…

"You comin' or not?" Asks the naked Gray as he heads to the guild doors. "Yes, of course. We must retrieve Natsu and Lucy and bring them home. It's just not the same without them, and poor Happy has been sobbing since Natsu left." Replied the red headed knight. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla were making their way out of the guild on a retrieval mission to bring home Lucy and Natsu.

"Do we even know she might be?" asked the little sky dragon. Of course the poor girl was a little scared about going. She didn't know what they would do if they couldn't find the two wizards. The master told them it was very important to bring the two home. But what if they failed? What would master say?

Carla could tell wendy was asking herself all these question that of course she didn't have the answer to, so she put her little white paw on the bluenette's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "It will be fine child. We will bring home Natsu and Lucy and everything will go back to normal." the white she-cat assured the worrying girl. Knowing very well that of Wendy went on questioning herself any longer, her head just might explode!

"Y-yeah, ok. Thanks Carla." Wendy had calmed herself and was ready to set out on their adventure! "Alright everyone, Natsu said that lucy was in the hospital so we'll start there. Let's move." Erza commanded. Everyone following her onto the streets and heading towards the hospital of Magnolia.

…

After a while of walking, the group of wizards finally made it to the hospital and made their way through the entrance. Erza made her way over to the front desk. "Excuse me, where can we find Lucy heartfilia?" she asked the woman running charts. "Ms. Heartfilia is on the….second floor… room.. 119. She slowly replied searching through her chats to make sure she gave the correct info to the knight in front of her. "Thank you." Erza nodded as she and the others set off to find their busty comrade.

Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla made it to the second floor after finding an elevator and shortening the time it takes to get to the second floor if you were to take the stairs.

They walked through the hallway and stopped as the numbers 119 popped up beside a wooden door. Erza was the first to push through the barrier, signaling the others to stay behind.

The red headed knight slowly entered the room and pushed past the curtain separating her from Lucy. "Lucy? Are you in here?" she asked the curtain. She got no reply. She took a few more steps until she passed the fabric barrier and stopped as she seen the blonde mage fast asleep in her bed. The blondes chest rising and falling in a steady motion as she inhaled and exhaled. Her chocolatey eyes, unseen behind her closed lids.

Erza took in a sharp breath as she caught sight of all the bandages wrapped around Lucy's body. Her arm, and leg in a thick, white cast and bandages around her head and ribs, band-aids covering her face. The knight had not realized how bad Lucy's condition really was.

Tired of waiting, Gray entered the room and stopped when he saw the wide eyed

Erza and bandaged Lucy. his heart stopped. Like Erza, he was not expecting Lucy to be this bad.

"Guys I'm coming in." called wendy as she slowly made her way into the cramped hospital room. "What's the matter is something wro-" the girl was cut short as she saw the broken blonde asleep in the hospital bed. Her brown eyes began to fill with tears.

The sound of voices woke lucy from her slumbering state. She groggily opened her eyes and say 3 people and a cat, standing at the foot of her bed. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and blinked out her sleepiness. Her eyes widened as she saw Erza, Gray, and Wendy and Carla standing before her.

At first she was confused, but then memories of the night she left the guild flooded over her like a tsunami. Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a strained sob. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" she yelled. Her memories warning her of what they could be here to do. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME NOW? HAVEN'T YOU TORMENTED ME ENOUGH?" She hollered again. Her anger catching up with her sadness.

The group of wizards look at her in surprise. This is not at all how they thought it would go. What will they do now?

* * *

 **HAAA! cliffhanger! hehe I'm so evil!**

 **anyway, what did you think?**

 **what do you think Erza and her group will do now that they know just how much Lucy doesn't want to go back with them yet?**

 **tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Home sweet apartment

**Chapter 5**

 **Ta-Da! Here it is! I know that it took a long time but i had to mow today so I couldn't work on it till now but its here now!**

 **anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu and Happy were making their way to the hospital. They were about 20 feet away when Natsu caught a familiar scent that made his anger rise. The dragon slayer took off sprinting into the hospital, not stopping to get into an elevator. He sprinted up 2 flights of stairs and skidded to a halt in front of Lucy's door. ' _Gray.'_ he knew the smell like the back of his hand. He rushed into the room almost crashing into the group of Fairy Tail members.

Happy entered shortly after Natsu, though he had to stop and take a breath. Once he looked up, he knew why Natsu had taken off. The little blue cat made his way to sit next to the crying Lucy who looked like she could kill someone.

"Why are you here?!" asked Natsu through clenched teeth. "W-we came to bring Lucy-san back to the guild…" Wendy squeaked, terrified of all the angry wizards in the room. "Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to go back?" Lucy almost screamed, causing the little girl to take a step back and tears to form in her hazel eyes.

"I'm not going with you. I've had enough of your backstabbing." the stellar mage tried to turn away but the pain in her chest caused a whimper to escape her lips. "Lucy-" Gray tried to take a step forward but was stopped in his tracks by Natsu. "She doesn't need your help or your pitty. She just needs you to get the hell out!" The fire dragon spat in the ice mage's face.

Before Gray could retort back, the doctor walked in. "Ms. Heartfilia, you should be-" the tall man in the white coat stopped mid-sentence when his eyes rested on the scene of the wizards crowded into the tiny room. "What is the meaning of this? I want everyone out! Shoo shoo!" the man walked around and pushed everyone out of the room, including Natsu and shut the door behind them.

He turned back to Lucy and asked her what was going on. "That group of people out there are from my former guild. They came here to take me back. Well except for Natsu, the one with pink hair. He has been with me from the start and is fighting with me, not against me like the others are…" the blonde looked down at her left hand where her emblem used to show proudly against her ivory skin.

"If you would like, I can call them back in here-" "NO! I don't want to see them, the only one I need now is Natsu." Lucy cut off the doctor. "Alright, I'll go get him for you then." the man turned and left the room. When he returned, a pink haired dragon slayer came with him.

"Now, as I was saying before, Ms. Heartfilia, you may check out of the hospital. But you must take it easy, you still aren't fully recovered." The doctor looked at Lucy and gave her a warm smile. "Thank you doc." the mage returned his smile as he walked out the door.

From the outside Natsu could hear the doctor telling Erza and the others to leave, and that they were putting too much stress on the poor girl. He heard as their footsteps led farther and farther away. Natsu gave a quick nod of his head once he knew they were gone.

"So, whaddya say we get you home Luce?" the pinkette gave a grin to the busty blonde, causing her cheeks to pinken and a small smile spread on her lips.

"Will you go get my wheelchair? It's over there" Lucy pointed to a small folded chair with large wheels sitting against the wall on the other side of the room. Natsu strode over and unfolded the seat, wheeling it back to where the blonde lay in the hospital bed.

He helped her get out of the strangled mess of blankets and set her down in the chair. "Is there anything else you need help with?"asked the boy "U-uhm… no i don't think so. I can get dressed by myself." she finished quickly and struggled her way to the table which held her clothes.

"Here.." Natsu stood behind her and grabbed the handles of her chair, pushing her into the bathroom and shutting the door once she was in, only leaving it cracked in case she did need something.

The dragon slayer sat down on the recliner in the corner of the room and waited for Lucy to return. After a few minutes, he heard a loud thump and groan. The teen quickly stood and strode over to the bathroom, cracking the door open a little wider to see what had happened.

"Luce? Ya alright? What happened?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just opened the door and walked in. He walked into lucy struggling to get on her tight skirt over a deep red thong.

"H-Hey! Get out you perv!" Lucy tried to cover herself but with the skirt and a wheelchair and an arm in a cast and sling, it didn't go as planned. "Just let me help. You obviously don't got this." Natsu sighed and walked over to the pretzeled girl. Grabbing the hem of her skirt and pulling it up the rest of the way up her long legs. He then grabbed the shirt from the small table like thing and pulled it over her bra covered chest. The entire time, Lucy's face was as red as a tomato.

"There ya go. Now let's get you checked out and home." Natsu rolled the stellar mage out of her room and into the nearest elevator. Once they got to the main floor desk, the woman there checked Lucy out and sent them on their way.

…

As Natsu wheeled Lucy down the street, she craned her neck at looked up at him. "N-Natsu, what do you think of me?" she asked, making him stop and give her a surprised glance. "Was it not obvious when I kissed you? I love you!" He smiled his toothy smile.

His toothy grin must have been contagious because it caused Lucy to smile just as big, "I love you too Natsu!" Her heart fluttered as they continued their way to the building Lucy called home.

Once the two made it to Lucy's Apartment door, Natsu stopped and asked her for the key. She handed it to him after pulling it out of her messenger bag. He walked up to the big barrier, unlocked the door, and wheeled her inside, closing the door behind them.

The dragon slayer then picked Lucy up bridal style causing a squeak to erupted from her plump lips, Natsu smirked as he carried the blonde mage up the stairs and into her room, gently setting her down on her bed.

Once she was seated, he went back down to get the rest of her stuff and her chair, hauling it all back up into her room and setting all down by her dresser. After everything was settled, the teen took a seat next to the beauty and sighed.

"Well that's all done. It's getting pretty late. We should get you ready for bed." Natsu looked out the window and caught sight of the sun resting against the horizon. When he realized Lucy had not looked up, he turned to her, "Is something wrong?" he asked. "What are we? What is our relationship? Are we together? Are we not? Are-" the stellar mage was cut short by Natsu's finger shushing her overworking lips. "I think it's safe to say should be together, it wouldn't make sense if I said I loved you and you said you loved me and not be together." Lucy blushed and nodded.

Though her smile was cut short as a yawn sprung from her throat, her arm stretched up and out, exhaustion taking over her body. "Yeah, let's get you in your night clothes." Natsu smiled as he got up and strode over to her dresser, opening the middle draw and pulling out a set of pink pajamas. He made his way back over to the bed and help her undress, pulling her tight shirt over her head.

Not sure of what to do about her bra, he gave a questioning look to the beet-red face of the blonde. His eyes asking all they needed. "I think i got this part, you can go over there…" she pointed to the other side of the room. Natsu quick to oblige. "Turn around and face the wall! No peeking!"

Not wanting to get hit with something, the boy turned around and faced the wall behind him, only being able to see her chest in his mind, and her small, frustrated grunts as she struggled immensely to remove her bra.

Once it was finally off, Lucy tossed the pink, lacey clothing item somewhere she would find later. She picked up the pink, cotton nightshirt and did her best to pull her arms through. Failing miserably, she knew she had no other choice but to ask.

"N-Natsu...I-I need your help getting my shirt on... But you can't look!" Natsu slowly turned around and looked at the back of Lucy's head. "But how am I supposed to help you if I can't see what I'm doing?!" he asked in annoyance. "I'll tell you, just come here, AND KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!" she yelled back to the confused Natsu.

Sighing, the pinkette closed his eyes and slowly felt his way toward Lucy, stopping when he felt her hand holing up the pink article of clothing. He took the shirt in his hands and held it up for her. She put one arm through and had to carefully take her other arm out of the sling, pulling through the sleeve. Once it was out through the arm hole, she grabbed the sling from around her neck, and pulled it off her head with her other arm.

Once the sling was sitting in her lap, she pulled her head through and told Natsu to let go of the shirt, allowing her to pull it the rest of the way down her torso.

Once her chest was covered, she pulled the sling back over her head, gently and snugly, fitting her casted arm back into its confines for protection against further damage.

"You can open your eyes now." she told the self blinded Natsu who still had his eyes closed. "Ok now we have to do your bottoms." The fire mage took Lucy's hand in his and helped her stand on her one foot. She grabbed onto the bed post to help keep her balance.

Natsu slowly got onto his knees and grabbed the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it down and off of her legs, having to hold his breath, not wanted to catch a scent that could make him lose his sanity.

Once the skirt was discarded, he grabbed the pair of pajama bottoms from the bed. Lucy, who was blushing redder than Erza's hair, rested her hand on his warm shoulders and lifted her casted leg, allowing Natsu to quickly pull it over the hard bandaging and up to her knee.

The stellar mage the sat back down on the bed and allowed the boy to maneuver her other foot through the correct pant leg, which then gave way to pull the rest of the way up, stopping just above her knees.

In order to pull the pants the rest of the way up, Lucy had to stand once more, and ended up resting her hand on Natsu's muscular shoulder causing the boy to tense the slightest bit.

Once the blonde was standing, natsu began to pull at the hem of the bottoms, guiding their way to her hips. But when his hands got to her thighs, he heard a small giggle.

Choosing to ignore it, the pinkette tried to continue but the giggle came back, but louder this time. "What's so funny?" asked the boy. "I-I'm sorry Natsu, it's just… you're tickling me!" she tried to hold back a giggle as his hands slowly continued up her large thighs.

"Geez, hold it in will ya." Natsu blushed at her giggles and their position. 'This ain't easy for me either. You smell almost too good Luce.' he thought to himself as he took a long intake of breath. An intoxicating smell filled his head.

After a few more giggles, the dragon slayer was able to get Lucy dressed and laid into bed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Natsu quickly grabbed his bag and almost sprinted to the bathroom, a big problem beginning to show below the belt.

"Shit, what am i gonna do? This is gonna be hell having to hold back like this!" the fire mage whisper-yelled to himself. His restraints being chipped away, piece by very big piece. He mumbled to himself as he reached into his bag and pulled out a red t-shirt and sweatpants, changing out of his white, baggy pants and one sleeved, dark blue vest.

After he was all changed, he brushed his teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste he brought from home. He then exited the bathroom and shut off the light.

Walking over to the other things, he set down his bag and turned to the bed, finding a fast asleep Lucy. The dragon slayer climbed in behind her and yawned, sleep washing over his body. After a few heartbeats, his eyes felt heavy and could no longer hold them open, so he let them fall closed and dozed off, dreaming of a happy life with Lucy by his side.

* * *

 **whew, well that's done...**

 **also, I know that you guys have been wondering what the rumor was that was spread around the guild.**

 **but you'll find out in later chapters. I'm still debating on putting the reveal in chapter 6 or chapter 7. I don't know yet.**

 **What did you think of the story? let me know in the Reviews!**

 **Bye loves!**


	6. Finding out the truth

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey loves! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this uploaded but I had Promotion! Yay! it's finally summer and ill be going into high school!**

 **But anyway, here is. i know its short but i had to get it posted for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde mage lay peacefully in her bed, dreaming of her best friend, Natsu, then all of the sudden, harsh rays burn through her old, wooden style shutters. The bright rays interrupt her dreams as her eyes slowly open, discovering a pink headed monster with his head resting gently on her stomach.

She reaches down and gives the pink locks a long stroke, lacing her fingers within their softness. As the blonde ran her fingers through the hair of her partner, a low purr erupts from his chest as he snuggled in closer to her warmth.

Lucy smiles, 'he's so cute when he sleeps. How could anyone think he's a destructive monster?' she asks herself. 'He looks so innocent'

Although she would love to stay in bed with him, she knew she had to get up and dressed. "Natsu, move, I need to get up." the girl tried her best to shove the pinkette off of her stomach. Sadly, her attempts only made the boy's arms hold her tighter. She let out a defeated sigh.

Just then, an idea came to mind. Lucy thought of a way to get the sleeping dragon to wake up and give her the chance to escape his grasp. The stellar mage let out a (fake) pained groan. When that did not work, she let out a loud yelp of false pain, Natsu sprung right up and looked her in the eyes before carefully inspecting her body, "Luce, what happened? Are you ok? Do you need to go back to the doc-" before the examining boy could finish his bombard of questions, he was cut off by a chuckle. His sharp ears failing to miss the sound as he caught sight of Lucy trying her damnedest not to laugh at him.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Natsu, a little irritated. "N-Natsu i'm not h-hurt. I-I just wanted you to get up so I could get up." Lucy tried to hold back her laughter but failed as she let out a few more loud chuckles.

"What?!" Natsu's eyes popped out of his head as he listened to the blonde explain herself. A little annoyed the he awoke for nothing, he turned around and plopped back down onto the bed and went back to sleep.

Realizing she didn't have anywhere to go, Lucy decided a few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt, so she repositioned herself back into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Sleep washed over her quickly as Natsu turned over and pulled her close to his hard frame, nuzzling into her soft, blonde strands and going back to sleep.

 _Meanwhile, at the barmaid, MiraJane's, the silver haired beauty was cleaning house as her other siblings were on a job with some other wizards. Today was her day off and she thought she might as well get some chores done. As she was cleaning in her sister Lisanna's room, she found a little notebook that read "diary"._

As Mira cleaned in Lisanna's room, she found her diary. The barmaid stopped her other cleaning and sat on the bed that was against the wall. She opens the book and reads the latest entry, it read

" _Dear diary, I can't help but feel jealous of Lucy's relationship with MY Natsu. She should know that he belongs to me and not her. I can't do this any longer, i have to get Lucy to leave the guild. I have just the plan to do it. I'll have to sell some of the guilds information to some of the dark guilds (but nothing too serious i don't want anything to happen to the guild) and i'm sure i can find a way to convince the old man Makarov that it was Lucy who did it. That's the best way to do it without seriously damaging Natsu or anyone else in the guild. Natsu is mine and i will make sure he never thinks of her again. -Lisanna"_

Mira's heart stopped. "N-No, h-how can she have done this? W-why?" tears began to stream down the take-over mage's face, she knew what she had to do and she knew what would happen to Lisanna. It was going to be hard.

The silver haired woman dressed herself for the guild and put the diary in her bag. She headed towards the guild in search of her master.

Once she got there, she immediately made her way to the master's office in hopes she would find the short man there. When she open the door, she let out a small sigh of relief she saw the tiny man sitting at is desk looking through paperwork.

"M-master?" she squeaked out, "there's something very important i need to show you. It's about Lucy and Lisanna." she informed him, he looked up and gave her a jagged smile. "Mira, I wasn't expecting you in today. What is it?" Makarov croaked as he raised a bushy, white brow.

"I found out the truth behind the deal with Lucy. She didn't do it…..L-Lisanna did. She was jealous of her and Natsu so she wanted to get her out of the guild so Natsu wouldn't like her anymore. I guess she succeeded in getting her out of the guild but sadly, Natsu when with her. It was Lisanna who sold out guild information to the dark guilds. She did it and then blamed it on Lucy. You must expel my sister." Mira tried her best not to sob, but it was hard. In the end, she landed on her knees and sobbed as if no one was watching.

"I-I-I…..a-are you sure?" asked the old man, flabbergasted. Mira nodded and dug in her bag to pull out the diary. She opened it pages to the page that held all the master needed and handed it to him.

As he read through, his face contorted into confusion laced with anger. He turned to Mira, who had slowed her sobs to answer anything she must. "You do know i will have to expel her from the guild, right?" his raspy voice but a mere whisper. "Y-yes. Do what you must." the room was silent for 1..2..3..4 heartbeats. Master nodded. "Then… I will speak to her when she returns from her latest mission. I'm sorry Mira. I know how hard this is for you. You've already lost her once… but again? It's just terrible." the barmaid let out more sobs before finally, she stood. "I should go. You need to work and I need to be alone for now."

the master nodded his understanding as Mira turned and left the guild. Her heart heavy and full of sorry she hoped she would never have to feel again. But, at least she knows Lisanna is still alive.

* * *

 **Yeah it was short i know but the next chapter will be longer I promise!**

 **and I did not come up with the rumor. That was _MarSofTheGalaxies._ they came up with the rumor.**

 **but the next chapter might take a while but I'll work on it as often as I can.**

 **Byeee!**


	7. Expelling and nightmares

**Chapter 7.**

 **Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? Well here is chapter 7 and as promised it is quite long.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun's harsh rays peek through the wooden window of a sleeping blonde's apartment, her eyes slowly flutter open and her nose catches scent of a delicious smell, urging her stomach to let out a low grumble and her mouth to water.

The stellar mage blinks away the grogginess and slowly brings herself into a sitting position, stretching her body and slipping a sigh of content. She turns her body towards the edge of her cloud-like bed and begins to stand, grabbing her crutch from the side of the bed and hobbling in the direction of the yummy smells.

"Yo! Mornin Luce! Ya hungry?" Natsu questioned his partner, his everyday grin plastered handsomely on his face. "Natsu Dragneel is cooking? For me? I never thought I'd see this in a million years! I'd love to have some!" Lucy teased him, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks and a small pout to form on his lips in the place of his toothy grin. "Whatever!" The pink-haired boy says puffing his cheeks and turning his back to the lovely blonde, a light giggle erupts from the lovely mages throat.

The busty mage sat at the dining table and chatted with Natsu as he finished up a few more items before setting them all on the table along with cups, clean plates, and silverware. Filling both of the empty glasses with orange juice, the fire mage took a seat next to his love and began to ration the food.

'Wow! I'm legitimately surprised. He's not just inhaling everything like he normally does. This is actually kinda nice!' Thought the blonde as she is thrown off guard by the gentleman-like actions coming from the dragon boy.

As Natsu finished filling Lucy's plate and his own, they began to eat. Chatting and laughing, their conversations varied from future plans to old memories.

Their plates felt lighter and lighter as the food disappeared from their porcelain confines, the couple enjoying each savory flavor as the food began to vanish into their full bellies.

With a content sigh, Lucy cleaned her plate and began to stand, attempting to make her way to the sink, along with other dishes. Before she could begin her path, Natsu shot up and grabbed the dishes from her hands, stunning her as she stood in place with a look of surprize. Her eyes following his toned boy as he cleaned the table and began to wash the fragile items with warm, soapy water.

As Natsu finished up the dishes, she slowly hobbled her way over to the couch and sat, a small groan escaping her lips and the pain in her chest made it hard to breath. "N-Natsu, can you get me my pain meds?" she wheezed, holding her chest as the pain slowly intensified.

"Is your arm or your leg hurtin'?" The pinkette asked as he made his way to the cabinet to which held her medications. "Neither….I-It's my c-chest." gasped the blonde, a burning pain radiating throughout her ribs and her lungs, the breath being stolen right from her body. "Ok, ok i'm coming hang on." Natsu quickly grabbed the pill bottle and opened its lid as he made his way to the whimpering blonde, swiftly letting a small, white pill fall into his rough palms, handing it to Lucy along with a glass of water to made the swallowing process easier.

"Thanks…" she whimpered, taking the pill in her hand and popping it into her mouth, washing it down with the cool water. She handed the empty glass to Natsu who set it down on the table and sat next to his partner on the soft couch, resting his head in her lap and hugging her protectively as the pain in the mage's chest slowly began to ease, gifting the girl with larger breaths.

"Luce, can I ask you something? This has been nagging me for a while…" Natsu looked up at the girl and waited for her to reply. "Sure, ask away." the pain now just a small whisper allowing her breaths to be full and a small, warm smile to resonate on her plump lips.

"T-That night, the night i found you in the alley…. Will you tell me what happened?" He asked slowly. The blonde's eyes widened and slowly became sad in the memory of the right she was attacked by a dirty man.

"T-the night I left the guild, i took a shortcut through an alley and a man came up behind me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a dead end corner where no one would be able to see or hear...I tried to yell and get away but he was too strong…" Her chocolate orbs filled with tears as images came flooding in her head, but she continued. "He kicked me down and pinned me there, I couldn't do anything. T-The next thing I knew, he took my clothes off and his clothes off and he just kept hitting me. A-and once he was done, he kicked me and hit me, then left, taking my dignity and my virginity with him." Lucy's face was stained red and her eyes let rivers of tears flow.

Natsu sat up, his face etched with horror, 'this is my fault.' he thought looking down. He too, began to sob softly. "W-What else did he do to you?" he asked not looking at her. "I-I don't wanna talk about it anymore.." Lucy replied sternly. "Just tell me!" he almost yelled, anger grabbing him by the throat. The anger towards the man who would do that to the only girl he ever loved "Just drop it i said i don't want to talk about it!" she yelled at him. Not wanting to deal with him anymore, she got up and crutched to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Natsu sat there in shock, his face contorting from deer in headlights to pissed off. He stood up and walked out the door, storming off to his house to be alone and take out his rage on some nearby trees.

* * *

"Lisanna, meet me in my office." an old scruffy voice that belonged to the Fairy Tail guild master instructed the silver haired mage to see him in his office about a certain topic her older sister brought to his attention. "O-Okay, what is this about?" she asked as she followed the short, old man into the back of the guild where his office was located.

She hesitantly entered the room and stopped to wait for the master as he closed the door behind them. "Your sister brought something to my attention. We need to have a very serious talk." he spoke with hidden anger in his voice. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." her face fell. 'Did he find out?' she asked herself, confused about what she had done beside the "going to a dark guild and selling "useless" information" 'how did he find out that the blond bimbo didn't do it?' Makarov pulled out her diary and flipped to the bookmarked page which held all the information he needed expel her from the guild. "Care to explain?" he asked, the anger now beginning to show alongside sadness and disappointment, he shower her the page in the leather booklet which held her secret.

"I-I don't know what that is, it's not mine" she tried to lie but the master could see right through her. "If it is not yours then why does it say "Lisanna's Diary?" he asked, raising thick, white brow. "I-I…" Lisanna was at a loss for words, she didn't know what else to say. "Come."

The short, old man lead Lisanna out of his office and to the 2nd floor balcony where master called everyone's attention.

"I have something to show you my children. It's very important so listen closely." his voice rang throughout the guild hall catching the attention of every present member, including a sweet bar-maid.

Once Makarov held all attention, he opened the diary and began to read aloud the entry written in neat, girly handwriting.

" _Dear diary, I can't help but feel jealous of Lucy's relationship with MY Natsu. She should know that he belongs to me and not her. I can't do this any longer, I have to get Lucy to leave the guild."_ He read, the face of every member contorting into pure shock.

" _I have just the plan to do it. I'll have to sell some of the guilds information to some of the dark guilds (but nothing too serious I don't want anything to happen to the guild) and i'm sure I can find a way to convince the old man Makarov that it was Lucy who did it."_ Lisanna stood frozen, her face of pure shock and humiliation. 'Now they know, i'm sorry Mira.' she thought her herself as the master continued,

" _That's the best way to do it without seriously damaging Natsu or anyone else in the guild. Natsu is mine and I will make sure he never thinks of her again. -Lisanna"_ the master closed the book and looked down at the guild members frozen in horror and shock. "Lisanna Strauss, i permanently expel you from the guild, remove your emblem and leave at once." Makarov's voice was stern but you could hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"Y-Yes master." Her silver bangs covered her eyes and her head hung low, tears stinging her eyes and she slowly turned and face the other way. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered, knowing her sister was just as sad as her.

Lisanna solemnly trudged out of the guild, the emblem now unseen by the eyes of her former guild. She walked to the house in which she lived and packed for a long journey in search of a new guild and new home, far away from the people she knew and loved.

Inside the building, Mirajane only stood and sobbed, having to watch her beloved little sister disappear from her life for the second time. Her heart was shattered along with the other members'. One mage in particular knew she must inform her former team mates of the news about Lisanna. So, Erza made her way to Natsu's hut in the middle of the forest to talk, hoping to find her beloved friend Lucy along side him.

* * *

"Damn it! Now she's pissed!" Natsu sat in his previously destroyed home and thought to himself. As he paced around a knock came to the door, halting his tracks. "Who could that be?" He asked to no one, he makes his way to the door, as he got closer he caught a familiar scent and cringed. 'What the hell does she want now?' He opened the door with an angry glare as he stared face to face with the feared Titania.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. He was already mad enough, why did she have to come and make it worse? "I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Is Lucy with you?" Erza looked passed Natsu and looked around the hut in search of a certain blonde mage.

"No, she at home now what do you want?" The requip mage could hear the agitation in his voice growing stronger the longer she stood. "I wanted to tell you that Lisanna has been expelled from the guild." She looked at her feet. "What?! Why?!" The dragon slayer couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why on earth's land would the master expel Mirajane's sister?

"Master found an entry into her diary, she was the one who sold the guild information to the dark guild and framed Lucy. She did it out of jealousy." Her solemn voice explaining the expulsion. "What was she jealous of? What could she want so bad that she would frame somebody?" Was he hearing this right? Lisanna framed Lucy because she was jealous? Jealous of what?!

"You." It snapped, it all snapped together in his head. Lisanna loved Natsu and she was jealous of her and his relationship, she wanted to get lucy out of the guild so Lisanna could have him all to herself. How greedy.

"I-I-I…." Natsu didn't know what to say, it was like everything that he thought happened turned around and sucker punched him right in the face. He was so wrong. He never could have seen this coming. No one did.

"I also wanted you to come back to the guild. Everyone has been looking for you because they know now that they were wrong to push Lucy away. They want you back." The red-haired mage gave Natsu a hopeful gaze. Hoping to convince him to return to Fairy Tail along with Lucy.

"You know I can't do that right now, Lucy is in no state to come back. We need time to figure this out. Until then, just leave us alone." With that Natsu closed the door, leaving Erza standing on the other side of his front door like an idiot. She sighed in defeat and turned back to the guild.

 _Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment_

…

She sat on the cool tiled floor as the door behind her is locked, her head pounding with unwanted memories of the horrible night she was betrayed by her family, raped, and beaten in an alley.

Her mind swarming with dark thoughts as she tried to push away the horrible memories of the night she lost it all.

Lucy's eyes wandered to the bathroom sink, an old habit of hers coming back and biting her in the ass. She slowly stood and made her way to the porcelain bowl, grabbing a razor from a hidden place and making her way back to sit on the floor.

The blonde's eyes watch as the razor slides across the soft skin of her wrist, the crimson blood, drips down her arm and splatters as it meets the ground. The sharp sting, releasing a relief from the painful ache in her heart. The sharp blade splits her skin and thin crimson blood flows out of the irritated wound.

Before she realizes it she has cuts half way up her arm, the sting and pain of the wounds she inflicts distract her from the missing pieces and chips in her heart. She stands and hobbles to the sink to grab bandages, covering the sliced skin before wiping away the blood and washing her red inflamed face. Lucy unlocks the door and enters her bedroom.

The stellar mage struggles to change into her pajamas, eventually, she succeeds at her task and makes for the bed. She turns out the lights and climbs under the soft, pink comforter, positioning herself to a good position before exhaustion washed over her tired body.

It was late at night when Natsu made his way back to the building which homed his best friend. After thinking for a long time and clearing his head, he decided he should go back to see how Lucy was doing.

As he walked, the familiar building came into view and he made a quick pace of his steps and entered through the front door. Making it to the dark bedroom, Natsu removed his white, baggy pants, and vest, climbing into bed behind the sleeping beauty in his black boxers.

He pulls her close to his body and kisses the top of her head. His eyes fill with concern when he hears a small whimper escape her lips. "Lucy?" he asks quietly. She did not answer only whimpered again, but louder and gave a small twitch. "Lucy, wake up." Natsu shook the sleeping body in hopes of freeing her of the dream she's trapped within.

"N-no…" She whines quietly, her face scrunched and her breathing heavy. "Luce, wake up, it's ok, it's just a dream.." Natsu shook with a little more aggression but not enough to hurt her in anyway.

The jolt of his strong hands, broke the stellar mage from her sleeping state, she shot up with a yelp. "NOO!" She screamed, scaring the pinkette in her bed, triggering an instinct with him, causing him to pull her close as she begins to sob, nuzzling into his toned chest and letting his warmth sooth her.

"Are you okay Luce?" he asked softly, understanding when her answer didn't come until a few minutes of sitting in their embrace. "I-It was that m-man again….. I s-saw him again in the a-alley." she hugged Natsu tighter, trembling as the nightmare swam around in her head. "Shhhh, it's ok, it was only a dream. I'm here. Shhh.." Natsu rocked the girl in his arms as he held her close, an ache taking place in his chest and he watched his love tremble in his arms.

When Lucy stopped trembling, Natsu gently laid them both down and held her close, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Nuzzling into her hair as she presses herself closer and hiding her face in his chest.

A few heartbeats passed before sleep washed over them both. Natsu's eyes felt as if they weighed 5 pounds. The same going for lucy as the drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, the bad dreams being pushed to the back of her mind as the presence of Natsu setting her at ease. Finally able to sleep without the fear of the terrible nightmares storming her slumbers.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 7. hope you liked it.**

 **it took a while longer to write but i got it done.**

 **you should check out my friend's account. OwlandSoldier. she is working very hard on her first story now, go give her love**

 **byeee!**


	8. Rejoining and Razors

**Chapter 8.**

 **Yello! how is you? well i just finished chapter 8!**

 **in this you will find out if Lucy decides to rejoin the guild or not.**

 **if you wanna know, read and find out.**

* * *

"Luce, I know this is a sensitive topic right now but it's very important…. L-Lisanna was expelled from the guild…" Natsu slowly looked at"Luce, wake up, we have to talk." Natsu shook the sleeping beauty, knowing he needed to tell her the news Erza had brought to him the previous day. He shook her slumbering body until she finally stirred and opened her groggy eyes.

Looking lazily up at him, she ask what he was shaking her for, wanting a good explanation for him interrupting her blissful slumbers, having a night with no nightmares sure was great.

"What do you want Natsu?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "There's something that we have to talk about. It's about Fairy Tail." The dragon slayer replied quietly as he noticed her eyes sadden and look at her hand, which sat in her lap.

Lucy, her face contorting into confusion as she tried to think of a reason they would do that, she was a Stauss sister after all, what could she have possibly done?

"Why are you telling me this? I don't want a daily guild news, i just want you to drop the subject of fairy tail completely. Please?" She looked everywhere but him, blinking back the tears as her happy memories plagued her mind. Soon beng snapped out of her bitter-sweet memorial by the deep voice of her partner,

"Mia found her diary and a passage in it about what she had done… she sold guild information to a dark guild and blamed it on you. Apparently she was jealous of you and i being friends so she wanted to get you hated so you would leave the guild…I-I'm sorry, i could have stopped this…" Lucy was in shock.

 _Lisanna was jealous of me and Natsu?_

"It's not your fault Natsu, you know I don't blame you, I could never do that, you couldn't have known she would do this. Please don't beat yourself up over this, okay?" The stellar mage gave him the warmest smile she could muster up.

The pinkette, who continued to look at a certain sewn square on the pink comforter refusing to look the girl in the eyes, was caught off guard as a small, soft hand cupped his cheek and forced his Onyx eyes up to her.

Not realizing what he was doing, Natsu captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lucy wasted no time splitting her lips and letting the keen muscles dance.

 _He tastes like cinnamon..._

 _She tastes like vanilla and strawberries..._

Their tender kiss was broken as they pulled apart, gasping for air. Natsu looked down into her eyes and smiled. ' _I'm so lucky to have her'_ He thought to himself as he pulled her into a tight hug, laying them both back down in each other's arms, cuddling closely as their eyes fell shut and once again off to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Alright, you are all good to go Ms. Heartfilia, just make sure go easy for the first week, you don't want the injuries to spring back up." The doctor had removed Lucy's casts and her chest bandage. It has been a few weeks since Lucy was released from the hospital when she first received her injuries.

Though, the doctor had found her cuts and talked to her about them, telling her to look into therapy. But, she felt she didn't need it, this was her business and no one else's.

"Thank you doctor, we will be heading home now." The blonde said with a forced smile, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. "No problem, may I walk you to the front desk?" Offered the tall doctor, just trying to be kind. "Oh no that's fine, I'm sure you're busy with other patients, I'll let you get back to your work." Lucy smiled politely and made her way with Natsu to the front desk.

"What's wrong Luce, you seem kinda rushed to get outta here. Is something wrong?" The dragon slayer's eyes were filled with questioning concern. "N-no, i just wanna get home, i don't like hospitals." she lied, giving a fake smile, it looks as though the slayer was convinced but he wasn't buying it. He was gonna get to the bottom of what was making her unhappy.

As the couple made their way down the cobblestone street, Natsu's strong sense of smell caught a scent that made him cringe. ' _Gray'_ The raven haired mage casually walked up to the two former guild members. Sending an awkward wave to Lucy, who just turned away, and a tiny, challenging glare to the pinkette at her side.

"I know what you're gonna say, _what do you want Gray?"_ He mimicked a child like voice of Natsu, "But before you say it, you have to come with me, both of you."

"And why should we?"

"Because flamebrain, if you don't Erza's gonna be pissed!"

"Let her! I don't give a damn what she says!"

"I'm not giving you a choice, come n-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?" Gray and Natsu's argument was cut short by a shouting Lucy. they looked at her in surprise, Lucy hadn't spoken to anyone from the guild since the day she left beside Natsu and Erza at the hospital.

"We'll come, but only for a few minutes, we have places to be." the blonde mage crossed her arms across her stomach, unknowingly pushing up her breast causing a very light pink to dust the cheeks of a now naked Gray.

"Luce! You don't have to do this if you don't want to!" Natsu pulled his partner aside, not wanting her to do anything she wasn't ready for. He knew the minute they opened the big, wooden doors of the guild they would be bombarded with people and questions. Is she really ready to face that after the last time she was in that building?

"I'll be fine Natsu, I'm a big girl, I can handle it" She reassured the pinkette before turning around and waiting for him to follower her movements. Once they were ready, Gray turned and headed towards his guild, _**Fairy Tail.**_

As the trio got closer and closer to the guild, Lucy's nerves got the best of her and her hand reached for Natsu's, seeking comfort. He knowingly took her small hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, side-glancing at her as he smiled, her lovely features always turned the corners of his mouth up into a blissful grin.

"I'm right here if things get out of hand okay?" the teen leaned over and whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She managed to nod and thank him.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy finally made it to the guild doors. Gray swung them open and stepped in. Lucy had to take a deep breath before she could even look inside the big building, calming herself as the tears wanted to start showing already. She stepped inside.

Murmurs of every guild member could be heard throughout the guil walls, she could tell if they were good or bad. She decided she didn't want to know. Lucy kept her eyes on her feet, she couldn't bring herself to see any faces, fearing she might collapse in a pile of sobs.

Natsu and Lucy made it into the master's office, Gray, Erza, and happy were all in the room as well. The door shut behind them and Makarov appeared from behind his desk, the chair almost too big for him. (he had trouble getting into it)

"Why did you want to see us?" Natsu questioned the old man sitting wordlessly. "We want you to return to the guild. We know what we did was wrong and we should never believed a rumor over you. We feel awful about it. I know i should have interrogated before pushing you away Lucy. can you forgive me?" Erza stood and took a step forward, holding out her hand in hopes Lucy would take it and rejoin the guild along with Natsu. But sadly, she was wrong.

Lucy didn't move an inch, not even to look up at the knight to decline. She just continued to stare at her feet. But instead, Natsu answered, "We werent asking you, I asked the master. So butt out would ya?" The fire dragon slayer took a step forward, his voice gaining volume and his mood shooting down.

"Stop...please." It was just a whisper, unheard by the others except for the pink-haired mage who had instinctively stepped in front of Lucy, his usual protective stance for her. Natsu, his sharp ears detecting the faint whisper, loud and clear, stepped back and looked at the blonde, his eyes still held the anger but his movements were halted by the command of his partner.

The others were confused but decided to brush it off, thinking it was just something they did, not having seen them for a few weeks, they forgot how the two shared an unbreakable bond.

"Lucy, Natsu, we have resolved the issue with the information selling. We found out that Lisanna had framed you to get you out of the guild. I suppose we were so angered by the rumor that we jumped to conclusions. We should have investigated the matter before giving you all the hate that we did. I am truly sorry. It's just not the same without you and your beautiful smile that could brighten the day, or the way you cared for everyone even if they didn't care for you. And Natsu, it's so much more different when you and Gray aren't rolling around on the guild floor, rileing everybody up. You always light up the room, metaphorically and physically. You made everyone laugh with your antics. We miss that. Will you rejoin the guild?" The master's voice sounded through the room, burning into their minds.

Lucy knew they felt bad. She knew what they did was wrong. She could see it in their eyes how horrible they felt for what they said and she could tell that they really wanted them back. How could she say no?

"I'll rejoin…" another faint whisper, just barely being heard by the red-headed knight, "What?" they asked, trying to comprehend what the stellar mage could have said. "You don't have to Luce. if you're not ready…" Natsu's onyx eyes were full of concern. He knew she missed the guild but he didn't want any bad memories to attack her. If she was ready then he was too.

"Aye, we want you back!" Happy had tears in the corners of his big, round eyes. Clearly showing how much they missed the couple, So she said it louder, "I'll rejoin." her words still quiet, but able to be heard by the others.

Their faces lit up in excitement, before turning to Natsu with hopeful eyes. "If Luce is coming back, then I am too." he couldn't help it, he just had to let out a bubbly laugh with a warm grin, the entire room burst into fits of giggles. Even Lucy looked up and chuckled, before being pulled into a tight hug as Happy, Erza,Natsu and Gray all pulled in together with smiling faces.

They made their way out of the master's office and headed to the tender-voiced barmaid, Mirajane, off the get their guild marks back. Oh how they missed the life and excitement of the guild and its members.

The team of wizards made it to the bar and knocked on the countertop, gaining the attention of the bikini model, who turned around and gave a small smile to Natsu and Lucy.

"Welcome back you guys. It's nice to see you again. Are you here to have your guild marks replaced?" Her sweet voice sounded in their heads as they nodded. Mira turns around and disappears around a bend to which they could not see behind. Waiting patiently as she returned as quickly as she left with the magic stamp.

Starting with Natsu, she pressed the stamp into his left shoulder. When she pulled it off, his arm barred the blood red emblem and he gave a loud "oh yeah!" as he ran around the guild in excitement.

After watching the dense Natsu Dragneel run around like a chicken with it's head cut off, Mira and Lucy turned to each other. The blonde mage laid down her right hand as the wooden press pushed into her skin, showing the blush pink emblem as the she demon pulled it away.

"I'm sorry to hear about Lisanna, I never would have thought that she would have to leave the guild. I'm sorry Mira, it's my fault." Mira looked at Lucy in shock.

"It was absolutely not your fault Lucy. Of course it was hard to see her leave but I know she is thinking real hard and will do better. Until then let's just be glad you're home!" Mira gave off a sweet, warm smile which made Lucy smile back.

As the day went on, Lucy and Natsu had fun at the guild. Eating, talking, and catching up on what they missed. Towards the end of the day, they were sitting at a table with Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel and of course all the exceeds. Throughout the day, Lucy had been unconsciously rubbing her thighs and wrists. She had been messing with her shirt sleeves all day, making sure the cuts and scars went unnoticed. She had been smart to wear capris though, now she didn't have to worry about people seeing the sliced skin of her thighs.

"I'm really tired, i think i'm gonna head home." Lucy stood to leave. As she was turning around, Natsu stood as well, "Want me to come with you?" he asked. He didn't want her to ba alone. Especially since it was getting dark. "U-Uh, sure… come on.." Lucy quickly made her way to the doors, not waiting for Natsu who had to run to catch up to her as they exited through the doors.

* * *

The couple made it to Lucy's apartment, entering through the front door. Speed walking to her room, Lucy lazily threw her stuff on the bed and grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and she made a beeline to the bathroom. But not before shouting to Natsu, "i'm gonna take a bath, i'll be out later." and with that, Lucy had at least some privacy. At least it was something.

The busty blonde stripped off her clothes, tossing them to the corner and turning the water to 'hot'. As the water ran, she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes falling to her scarred thighs, each few scars held a different sad night. Those of which seemed to happen a lot. She then trained her eyes on her scarred wrists. The scars filling up her arm all the way to just below the crease of the elbow.

' _How ugly.'_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, scanning over the cuts that kissed her skin

Lucy, her body reacting faster than her mind, grabbed her blade, her legs carrying her to the tub and sitting on the edge. She dug the sharp point into her tender skin, tears rolled down her cheeks and blood dripped onto the floor.

A minute or so had passed when a knock came on the bathroom door. Lucy didn't hear it though, he mind was asleep as her body moved on it's own accord.

"Hey Luce, ya ok?" Natsu called from the other side of the door, concerned about a noise her heard earlier, a sniffle. "Hey, open up." he knocked again. Still getting no answer, he decided to open the door, surprisingly, it wasn't locked and he pushed his way inside.

"L-Lucy….?" he stared in shock as the beautiful blonde hurt herself, scarring her beautiful skin with an ugly razor, causing ugly cuts and scars to show.

At this point, Lucy had snapped out of her mindstate and saw new cuts along with a bloody razor in her hand and a horrified Natsu in the doorway. She could feel the blood running down her legs and the tears streaming down her face, just like all the other times.

"Luce…. How long have you been doing this to yourself?" Natsu sped over to the broken girl, looking at her thighs and wrists as she sat there and sobbed.

Quickly thinking, Natsu stood and grabbed a hand towel from the towel rack, wetting it in the still-warm bath water before carefully wiping away the blood. Once it was clean, Lucy had slowed her crying, Natsu covered her cuts with bandages, and let out the chilly bath water before filling it once again with hot water.

"Shhh, it's ok Luce, you're ok now." The pinkette hushed the blonde and pulled her to her feet, pulling her into a tight embrace. Even though she was naked, he didn't care. He wanted to make sure she was ok for now and let her relax in the bath.

Natsu took her hand and helped her lower herself into the hot water, grinning as she let out small sigh of relief. Once she was in, Natsu made his turn to leave, but was stopped by a tugging on his vest.

"Natsu, p-please stay with me?" he could tell she was flustered by the way the pitch of her voice went up a key or two. He smiled and turned around, "Of course. I will never leave your side." he smiled and pulled up a chair, sitting respectful distance from her.

They talked until Lucy got out, Natsu handed her a clean towel and walked with her to her room, carrying out their conversation as she dressed herself in her pajamas and both mages climbed into bed.

"Promise me somethin Luce," Natsu wrapped his arm protectively around her stomach, pulling her back into his chiseled chest.

"Hn?"

"Please don't do this anymore." Natsu grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing the bandaged area gently.

"I promise. I'm sorry that I hurt you Natsu. Honestly, most of the time i don't even know i'm doing it. I'll wake up and i'll have brand new cuts on me. But i'll take control. I don't want you to worry about me."

"Of course i'll worry. I love you and that's what I do. But I will always be right here if you need to talk. If you ever feel like you want to cut, just come talk to me okay. Do you promise?"

Lucy craned her neck and looked up at him before pulling down on his neck and capturing his lips in hers. A soft gentle kiss it was before she pulled away and watched as his half-lidded eyes bore down into hers.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Alright! what did you think?**

 **Want chapter 9?**

 **if so let me know in the review as ill start on it lickety split!**

 **Byeee!**


	9. Lisanna and Lust

**Chapter 9.**

 **Yo! It's been a while but I have been working so I haven't much time to work of the story so you gotta be patient.**

 **but here is chapter 9!**

 **(Warning! contains lemons! read at own risk!)**

* * *

It was the day after Natsu and Lucy had rejoined the Fairy Tail guild. The couple was strolling through town in the afternoon trying to get some shopping done, but they had very little money. As they walked down the street, getting close to Cardia Cathedral, Natsu picked up a scent he didn't recognize but he knew he had smelled it before.

As they got up the building, something in his head clicked, ' _Lisanna'_ he thought. Then all of the sudden, the boy left Lucy's side and went up to the huge building, entering through the huge wooden doors, pushing through to follow the scent.

"Natsu? Where are you going?" The stellar mage called as she trotted up to the sniffing boy. "I can smell her here…" He didn't look at the questioning blonde, instead he kept looking around and sniffing the air.

"Who? Natsu, stop for a sec and talk to me!" Lucy reached out to grab the pinkette's arm but stopped when he quickly grabbed her and let out a growl. "Lisanna.." Lucy froze. ' _Lisanna? What is she doing here?"_ The blonde asked herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she caught sight of a blob of shadows in the corner of the church. Her eyes widen and she could feel Natsu's grip tighten as he too saw the blob. The two slowly inched their way closer to the blob, gasping as it morphed into a ragged Lisanna, looking half starved.

"Lisanna?" Lucy questioned, trying to free herself from Natsu's grasp but failing as his grip tightened to a crushing hold. "Lisanna? What are you doing here?" She asked again, this time a bit louder hoping to catch her attention.

At last the Strauss sister looked up. She looked terrible, she had dark circles under her eyes and her cheekbones showed clear as day, a dark shadow had been cast onto her hollowed cheeks. Lucy could tell the girl probably hadn't had a decent meal for at least two months. Though she knew what this girl had done to her and Natsu, the stellar mage couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young girl before her.

"Lisanna when was the last time you had more than one bite of food, or a decent glass of water?" Finally, Lucy had managed to escape from Natsu's hold and walk over to the girl, kneeling beside her. "Hm?" She nudged on, moving to put her hand on Lisanna's bony shoulder.

The take-over mage thrashed away from her touch, standing up and glaring down at Lucy who was surprised by the sudden burst.

Lucy questioned with her eyes before Lisanna spoke. "I don't need you. I'm doing fine on my own. So just go away would you?" Her voice was raspy and parched. "Lisanna you need food and water, let me help you." Lucy pleas, reaching her hand out only to have it smacked away.

"NO, I DON'T NEED IT!" Lisanna screams angered at Lucy's presence.

"Luce, don't bother, you shouldn't be helping her anyway. She doesn't deserve it." Natsu says stepping in on the situation as he goes to grasp Lucy's arm she pulls away from him.

"I'm not gonna just stand here and watch a she starves to death. Lisanna. Come with us. We're feeding you." Lucy's voice was now stern and commanding. Although she was upset at what the silver haired mage had done, she couldn't stand to see her starve like this. Even if she was her enemy, she knew she had to help.

"I SAID NO!" Lisanna screams in anger as she shoves Lucy making her fall to the ground. Natsu quickly steps in and helps Lucy up, pulling her into his side. Lucy claws her way out of his arms and says, "I'm fine Natsu. Let me go." She pushes him away before walking back up to the infuriated Lisanna.

"Don't come any closer!" The homeless girl seethed, threatening to do more than just shove.

"Why are you doing this? We are just trying to help you. Why are you pushing us away?" Lucy says taking a step closer making Lisanna step back.

"You are the reason I got kicked out. If you never would have came to the guild, Natsu would have been mine!" She hissed, glaring knives at Lucy as the blonde continued to step closer. Lisanna continues to step farther and farther back until her back hits the wall.

"I'm not the one who sold guild information, I'm not the one who tried to get you expelled, I'm not the type of person who would do something like that out of jealousy. That was all you! So don't you dare blame this on me." Lucy's anger began to rise.

Lisanna, now feeling threatened, used what little magic energy she had left and changed into her cat soul, swiping out a paw at Lucy's face.

Natsu went to jump in but halted as he watched the stellar mage swiftly catch the incoming claw, grasping it by the wrist and stopping it from hitting her face.

"I'm not the one who would hurt my friends." Lucy shoved Lisanna's hand down and turned around to walk off. Leaving the strauss sister to collapse to the ground as her magic energy ran out, causing her to lose consciousness.

Natsu stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what the hell he had just witnessed. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of his partner called out his name from behind the cathedral doors. He rushed after her, leaving Lisanna all on her own.

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock when the couple finally got back home. They set down their shopping bags and began to put all the produce away.

"We need to pick a job or I won't be able to pay rent this month." Lucy sulked. She had already been scolded by her landlord…

" _You are getting close to being late for paying rent young lady." Lucy's landlord was standing on the stairway that lead to Lucy's room, wearing one of Lucy's outfits. She had on a tight with shirt with blue trimming and a matching blue skirt. Of course the outfit didn't fit so it rode up on her belly and the skirt barely covered anything. Lucy had to shield her eyes, if she had not, she would have been scarred for the rest of her life._

Lucy is snapped out of her thoughts as she sees Natsu putting on her pink frilly apron, "Natsu." She calls, holding back laughter as she watches love move around the kitchen in an apron that is way to small for his muscled frame. He turns to look at the busty mage behind him to find her cheeks puffed out and red along with tears forming in the corners her eyes. "L-Luce what's up?"

Natsu rushes over to her awkwardly due to the tight apron, tripping in the process. Lucy who had been holding in her giggles, bursts into roars of laughter. Natsu, now on his knees, looks up at the mage above him to find her hunched over and laughing uncontrollably.

As her roaring dies down, the stellar mage feels strong arms wrap around her as the pinkette holds her against his chest. He waits until her laughs form into soft giggles. When her giggles dissipate completely, he releases her and sets her back into her chair, turning back to the pan to season the and put the sautai in with the vegetables. Lucy stares at his back and watches as his muscles move while putting in the salt and pepper.

Her body moves on it's own accord as she stands from her chair, walking over to her partner , she wraps her small arms around his lean back to find her fingertips meet on his abs. She traces the outline of every dent and hill of his abdomen, feeling it tense with the light touch of her finger tips. As she memorizes his god-like body, she feels his chest vibrate with a low, growl as he grabs her hands, loosening her grip, and turns himself around to face the lovely blonde who had been teasing him.

"Luce. What are yo-" He starts, only to be cut off by the soft, pink lips of his partner. The stellar mage swipes her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deciding to mess with the girl, he refuses to let her in, causing her brows to knot in frustration.

As their kiss goes no where, Lucy decides to tease the boy. She grinds herself against his body, feeling his growing erection and rubbing against it causing Natsu to let out a sigh. The sneaky vixen takes the chance and snakes her tongue into his mouth, fighting the equally keen muscle for dominance. Lucy smirks, knowing she won the game. The two clash as the kiss becomes heated. Lucy notices the teen getting really into the kiss and seizes the chance to stroke the lump forming in his pants.

The dragon slayer jumps at the touch of the busty teen before him. He snakes his hand up her stomach and latches onto her plump breast, giving it a playful squeeze, causing her to let out a soft moan into the kiss at his touch.

They break the kiss panting as Natsu picks Lucy up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around her neck. He sets her on her bed as he climbs up onto the soft mattress, leaning down to capture her lips in his and letting their tongues dance once more. Natsu pulls at the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss to allow the blonde to pull it up and over her head. Her bra covered breasts bounce and their former restriction is threw to an unknown corner of the room. Natsu pauses for a moment as he watches the mage's perfectly sculpted breasts bounce freely in front of him.

After a moment of nothing but Natsu's hungry eyes looking her up and down, she throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. The dragon slayer pushes his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, not waiting for clearance. The blonde removes her arm from his neck and caresses her way down his chiseled chest, dragging her nails lightly down to the hem of his pants before smoothing her palms back up and lacing her fingers into his blush colored locks.

She plays with his soft hair as she waits for the well known purr to escape from his throat. She places her hands on his chest and feels it vibrate as a purr sounds throughout the empty room. Natsu deepens the kiss even further and his calloused fingers find the hem of her bottoms.

Smirking, the fire mage places his hand at the small of her back, lifting her into the air as a small flame burns in his palm, turning the flimsy article of clothing into a pile of ashes. "KYAAAA!" Lucy squeaks as the heat finds her sensitive skin, "Natsu! What the hell? I liked those bottoms!" She yells, another piece! of her clothing burned by the pyromaniac known as Salamander.

"You should have worn something easier to take off then.." He smirked, his voice dripping with seduction. "What do you mean? It's not that hard to take off pants Natsu, just pull down!" Her cheeks taking on a lovely rose color as her eyes clouded with lust at the sight of the boy before her.

His bangs hanging over his dangerous, onyx eyes, hair tousled from her playing and tugging, his million dollar grin plastered on his handsome face. She had forgotten about her clothing but the sexy sound of Natsu's voice revived the memory, "Pull down? I could have done that, but there are just too…" Natsu lowered himself, trailing kisses down the valley of her breasts, and down her toned stomach, "Many distractions." he purred before nipping sharply at her hip, being rewarded with a gasp from his lover.

He kissed gently over the spot he bit, kissing away any traces of pain he caused before continuing his path. Hooking two fingers around the hem of her panties, he pulled them down her never ending legs. Throwing them to the unknown corner of the room along with the other clothing. The fire mage took a deep breath, the intoxicated scent of vanilla heightening and making him growl.

"No fair Natsu, you can't have more clothes than me." Lucy purrs as her fingers find his belt, fumbling with the knot before Natsu takes over, moving fluidly to remove his white, baggy pants, tossing them to the floor before clambering back onto the bed clad in his black boxers.

Lucy stops him on his knees wrapping her fingers around the hem of his boxers to pull them down.

As she pulls down, her eyes widen at the sight his erect member. This being the first time actually seeing one, her curiosity takes over and she pokes it lightly, watching in amazement as it twitches at her touch and Natsu's abdomen tightens. She wraps her small hand around his girth, her fingers barely meeting around the thick organ. The curious blonde gives a slow stroke, up to the bulbous head and back down again. Natsu let's out a hiss as the stellar mages pumps his erection in curiosity.

After a few slow strokes and hisses from Natsu, Lucy licks from the base to the tip, going over a bulging vein on the bottom of his twitching member. Once she reaches the tip, she takes the whole head in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the small slit at the very top earning a low groan from her lover.

Before continuing, Lucy slides the hot organ out of her mouth and repositions herself and Natsu so he is laying down with her crouching over his legs. Her small hand wraps around the base and pumps a few times before bringing the tip into her mouth.

She massages the base of his cock with the flat of her tongue as she bobs her head up and down, her hollowing her cheeks as her sucking intensifies with every hiss and low groan coming from the fire mage before her.

"Ahh, Luce.. S-Stop...I'm gonna...ahh.." Natsu could feel his stomach tighten as his edge came closer. He tried to warn Lucy but failed as her bobs deepened and her sucking intensified knowing very well he was close.

His legs began to twitch and he shut his eyes tightly, the sweet taste of orgasmic bliss on the tip of his tongue as Lucy's hand began to pump what her lips could not reach.

"L-Lucy….Ahh, I-I'm cumming! Ahh!" His body stilled and his climax hit, spilling his thick seed into Lucy's throat. She pumped a few more times to milk the rest before sliding him out of her mouth and swallowing the tasteless substance. A small cringe formed on her features as a salty aftertaste danced in her tastebuds.

The busty blonde looked up at her partner, a small string of saliva bridged itself from her lips to the tip of his still hard member. The sight alone could throw the slayer over the edge once more.

He looked at her through half lidded eyes, holding her hand and pulling her towards him. Capturing her lips in his as he tasted himself off her tongue. "You've had your fun, but now.. It's my turn." He purred before laying her down on her back, clambering on top of her and spreading her legs with his strong hands.

He lowered his head and kissed down her stomach. Deciding to toy with her, Natsu avoided the one place that ached for his touch, he kissed and suckled on the inside of her thigh before biting down on the flesh, the sound of her gasp like music to his ears. "Nngghh… Natsu, p-please." The blonde below him begs.

Obeying the wishes of his lover, his tongue darts out and licks at her clit, making her mewl beneath him. Natsu drags his tongue against her folds as she grinds against him.

He lifts her legs up and over the hard muscles of his shoulders as he his tongue licks over her again. Lucy laces her hands into the salmon hair, making the pinkette purr into her core, a shudder traveled through her body, she let out a squeak. "N-Natsu…I-I'm gonna cum..."she whimpers, her climax edging closer.

The fire mage slowly penetrates her core with a single digit, from what was a twitch, is now a painful ache as he watches his mate writhe and moan beneath him. He soon adds a second finger and begins to pump into her wet folds, curling his fingers and brushing over a spongy area that made her yell out and arch her back off the mattress.

"Ahhh...Nahh...tsuuu!" she moans as his thrusting increased, tempting her edge to strike. "Nahh...I-I'm cumming! NATSHUU...AHHHH!" The blonde's body fell still, her orgasm hitting hard as Natsu slowed his thrusting, letting her ride out her climax.

By the time the blonde's heartbeat had began to slow, the fire mage had repositioned himself, aligning his throbbing member with her core. "Are you sure?" he asked once she looked at him through her half lidded eyes. "Yes." she nodded.

He coated himself in her arousal, before slipping between her dripping folds. The stellar mage threw her head back and Natsu let out a low groan, snapping his hips, causing his lover to gasp. The quick entrance sending a jolt throughout her body. Once he was seated fully inside her, he partially pulled out before ramming back in. Lucy let out a small scream as her walls clenched around him.

The fire mage's pace began to quicken, the room now filled with pants and groans. "Nahaa…tssuuu!" the blonde moaned as the pinkette above her rammed into her body mercilessly.

A rough hand reached up and cupped the stellar mage's breast. The boy cringed, finding in still covered in her pink, lacy bra. "Off!" he growls, the blonde struggled to undo the hook behind her as the constant pounding shook her body, not allowing her weak grip to successfully grip the buckle.

Out of frustration, Natsu reached behind her and lit a small flame as he grasped the unwilling cloth, burning it off her body and falling to a pile of gray ashes. "NYAAAA!" Lucy shrieked as the heat from his fire slightly burned her back. "NAA...TSUU... mmh...D-don't..ahh...burn my...clothess!" she tried to yell but it only turned into a straggled moan as the pink-haired monster pounded away into her, hitting her G-spot every so often sending a breathtaking jolt through her body.

"I wouldn't have to..ngh..if it wasn't so hhaahh...hard to t-take off. Mmmh." the slayer groaned back to his bouncing blonde. His hands cupped her breasts, rolling the stiff peaks between his calloused fingers, pulling and flicking her nipples, causing her to moan and writhe beneath him.

"Mmmmahhh….NNNaattsuuu...ahhh!" she mewled as he leaned over her body, still thrusting in and out of her molten core, and capturing a rosey tip in his mouth, licking over the pebble like nipple and playfully biting.

The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to seat deeper within her core, an electrifying spark flew threw her body every time his member rubbed against a certain spot deep within her.

With the constant pounding, sucking, and biting, Lucy's climax was coming fast. She could feel her body begin to shudder and a jolts shoot through her body with every thrust of the dragon slayer raming into her body.

"Ahhh...I-I'm gonna...ahhh...cum..mmmahhh!" Lucy shrieked as her edge came closer and closer, it's blissful taste on the tip of her tongue. Just then, Natsu pulled out and changed their position. Lucy was straddling the dragon slayer's hips as he lay beneath her.

"You ready?" he asked with a smirk. The blonde lifted herself up just enough to reach below her and grasp the thick cock by the shaft, giving it a few taunting strokes before aligning it with her dripping folds, hissing as she lowered herself onto the massive organ.

The celestial beauty began to hump on the pulsating organ, impaling herself over and over. The heavenly sight let loose a possessive growl to rumble low in Natsu's chest as he watched the blonde bounce up and down.

"Oh yess! Fuck!" he hissed as his throbbing cock reached new lengths within her. Lucy's head threw back at the new found depths, moaning and mewling as she began to bounce faster, gaining force as the deep entrance gave her new jolts and a tightening feeling to ride throughout her body that she couldn't help but love.

"Mmmmmahhh!...Nnaahhaa…tsuu..ahh...mmmh. Uhhn!" the blonde moaned. Her head falling back down to catch sight of his hot organ disappearing within her, the scene alone made her arousal heighten tenfold.

"Nnnghhh...Luccce... ah, fuck! You're...so tight!" Natsu moaned as her walls clenched tightly around him. He could feel his climax approaching, tightening his abdomen to hold off a little longer, wanting her edge to hit first.

"NAHH!...NATSUUU..I'M CUMMING...AHH...YESS!" Lucy screamed out as her climax hit like a train. She stopped bouncing and her body stiffened. Her head threw back with her mouth wide open as she screamed in ecstasy.

"NNGHH...LUUCCYY!" Natsu followed suit. His abdomen clenched as he shot his cum deep within her. Thrusting a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Lucy removed his member from her core, a small moan escaping her lips as she did so. She fell by his side gasping for air before tuning and capturing the pinkette's lips within her own.

She laced her hand in his hair, pulling him closer before forcing her tongue into his mouth. The keen muscles dancing before the stellar mage pulled away and panted out, "I love you Natsu."

Natsu grinned, "Well, I would hope so. I love you too Lucy." he kissed her forehead before pulling the comforter over their bodies, sleep washing over them quickly as the fell into deep slumbers. Natsu pulled lucy close, her back to his chest and his hands at her stomach, a smile on both their faces

* * *

 **Alright, well that was a little strange to write.**

 **Imagine explaining to my mom why i was writing about two fictional characters fucking!**

 **That wouldn't be awkward! lol**

 **hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Byeeee!**


	10. Oh shit

**Chapter 10**

 **I'M ALIVE! Yes, I know, It's been forever. Gomen ne! I've been workin lately and had to finish drivers ed.**

 **so yeah i had that -_-. but I'm here now and so is chapter 10!**

 **Dont worry chapter 11 will be out very soon.I promise!**

 **but anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, the sun's bright rays burning through the window. He opened his eyes the moment he noticed the source of warmth he wanted was nowhere to be found.

Sitting up, the slayer rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked away the grogginess before catching a scent that made his mouth water. He threw the blanket off his body before journeying into the confines of His new mate's home, following the scent of delicious breakfast.

"Whatcha cookin good lookin?" Natsu smirked as he came up behind the blonde beauty, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. "I'm making breakfast." the busty mage blushed, flipping a sizzling piece of bacon as the dragon slayer continued to nuzzle her.

"N-Natsu, I can't make your meal if you hang on me. Get off!" the stellar mage wriggled and wormed but her attempt to escape the pinkettes grasp failed, causing Natsu's death grip on his mate tighten. A squeak erupting from her pink lips.

Finally, after about five minutes of the boy's bear hugging the poor girl, he let her go after kissing her cheek lightly and taking a seat at the mahogany table. His onyx eyes followed her every move. Catching the slight swing of her hips whenever she would move to a different spot in the kitchen. Weather it be the stove, flipping the different breakfast items o to the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice for her and her lover.

When the blond bent over to grab some milk out of the fridge, the dragon slayer's sharp eyes caught sight of the blonde's black lace panties peeking out from under the oversized, dark gray shirt she had stolen the his bag. A low growl threatened to spill from his throat at the hardening sight, but with major struggle, Natsu suppressed the animalistic sound.

Soon enough, The pinkette's eyes followed her as she made her way to the table. A small sinking feeling tugged at his heart as he failed to miss the healing cuts, damage the blonde had bestowed upon her own beautiful, ivory skin in her sorrowing state of depression. How he wished he could take all her pain and throw it away so she could suffer no more.

"Natsu? Something wrong?" Lucy's worried voice pulled Natsu back into reality as she caugt sight of his staring with a sorrowful glance.

"What? Oh..No. everything is fine." A grin. Sharp canines poking out proudly from behind his thin lips, earning a rosey pink to take cover on the blonde's cheeks. She smiled back. "Okay. dig in!"

"Mmmmh...that was the best meal I've had in forever! Thanks Luce!" The dragon slayer burped loudly as he lightly patted his full belly. Still, a few tiny crumbs rest on his face messily as the girl beside him giggled and wiped away the tiny evidence of his meal.

As Lucy moves to take her hand away, Natsu holds it to his cheek, nuzzling into her soft palm,enjoying her touch. "Natsu," the mages soft words grasps the boys attention. He lifts his eyes to meet her own, finding the question in her features.

"What were you thinking when you were staring at me?" she asked, prying on her earlier investigation about the sad look his features held. She watched as his head fell, his eyes scanning the inflamed slices she had bestowed upon her ivory skin.

"I don't want you to hurt like this anymore," the dragon's lips brushed against her wrist, kissing it softly before continuing. "I want to take it all and just throw it far far away from you. That way you can be happy. Truly happy." Natsu's rough but soft hand grips her elbow and pulls her closer, nuzzling deeper into her arm.

"It...It's just not fair. You should have to go through this. Not someone as special as you." the teen's voice shakes with sorrow and he clutched her frail arm tighter. The goddess before him, not knowing what to do, looks down at her feet. Her heart heaving with grief for the poor boy before her.

A slight sting brings up a cringe and her eyes look up, trying to reveal what the stinging could be coming from when it hits her, "N-Natsu...Are...are you crying?" she asks in dismay. The dragon slayer, not trusting his voice, he slowly nodds. His salmon locks tickle and kiss her skin as he does.

Lucy pulled her arm out of his grasp, replacing it with her whole body. She sits in his lap and hugs tightly as a small sob escaped his lips, his tears staining her shirt. He clings onto her for dear life as if he were afraid if he let go he would disappear forever.

"I-I love you so much luce. It kills me to see you l-like this!" he hiccups, tightening his grip. "Natsu, i love you more than anything. As long as I have you by my side, my life with always be bright." she smiled softly as a tear slid down her cheek, traveling down onto the slayer's broad shoulder and splattering onto the hardwood floors.

Natsu leaned back to look her in the eyes, wiping away a lone tear, just beginning to slide down her ivory skin. His hand cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him before capturing her lips with his own. The dragon slayer's tongue darted out and swiped her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"N-Natsu...I...Love y-" the blonde tried to voice but was sweetly cut off by the teen before her deepening their lip-lock. "Shh...Don't talk." Natsu's hand slid down her neck and snaked around to the small of her back. Pulling her body closer to his. (as if they could be any closer)

"Nyah!" Lucy let out a small shriek as The heat of their kiss shot up, heightening tenfold. Before kiss could go anywhere else, a loud knock sounded throughout the build. The iss slowed and Natsu broke away with a groan.

"I'll see who it is.." Natsu let Lucy stand before making his way over to the wooden barrier, slowly turning the gold knob, revealing a red headed knight and a half-naked ice mage.

"Can I help you?" Natsu groaned, being interrupted was not very pleasing. "Will you and Lucy come the the guild? It's important." Erza spoke first, her features were serious.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"We'll see…" the female knight led on. Not waiting to hear anymore of his questioning, Erza pushed passed the dragon boy to find a certain blonde mage. "Lucy!" she called. "Ah, there you are you coming alo-.." The female stopped, her dark eyes scanned Lucy's body. All she could see were the cuts and scars that covered the blonde's skin.

"Wha-?" Lucy stopped, realization hit her, she jumped up and sprinted into the bedroom, almost slamming the door behind her as she when to cover her skin in a long sleeve shirt and capris.

' _Was I seeing things? Did Lucy jump up due to cuts or being in just a t-shirt?"_ Erza was confused, did she really just see Lucy covered in cuts?

"Hey, are we gonna go or no-" Natsu walked into Erza standing in the middle of an empty dining room, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Where's Lucy?" he questioned. Era couldn't speak, all she could do was point to the bedroom door which concealed Lucy from all the others.

The fire mage quickly pushed through the door, closing it once more behind him, searching out Lucy to see if she was getting ready. "Hey Luce, you getting ready?" he called to the room. No reply. "Luce?" he walked further into the room before finding Lucy sitting on the ground, her back to the closet door, sniffles escaping her lips, alarming Natsu.

"Luce! Whats wrong?! What happened?!" his movements like water, quickly sat beside the girl, pulling her into a comforting side hug. The bust mage lifted her head. "E-Erza saw me.." it was just the smallest of whispers but his sharp hearing failed to miss the faint sound.

He didn't have to ask any further. He knew what his lover was talking about. His eyes automatically scanned the visible cuts that still healed on her skin. He softly stood, taking her with him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just get dressed, I'll talk to her about it okay?" the boy looked down at her waiting for her okay. "N-No! Please! I'm not ready yet. Just lie to her. Please?" she tenced. She couldn't handle her friend knowing about her cutting.

"What am I supposed to tell her then?" his voice raised a in the slightest bit. Sadly, the couple had no knowledge of the knight and the ice mage listening outside of their door. "What are they talking about?" Gray whispered to Erza. he hadn't heard the whole thing, just the last sentence. "Shh!" Erza shushed the questioning exhibitionist. She didn't want Natsu's incredible hearing to pick up their snooping.

"I-I dont know, tell her she was seeing things. Just don't tell her yet...please." the blonde begged, pulling at her boyfriend's heartstrings. "Okay."

"Are we still going to the guild? If not i'll tell them to leave." The fire mage looked at the celestial mage. "N-No, i'll get dressed. Just give me a sec." Lucy turned around and opened her closet door, rummaging through it's fabric contents to find a concealing outfit to hide the evidence of her depression.

"I think there coming out. Get away from the door!" Erza grabbed ray by the neck, litterally throwing him away from the door as she hurriedly sat at the table, a whistle escapes her lips as the tries to act natural.

"We are ready…" Natsu looks around to see gray thrown over the couch (naked) and erza sitting at the table nervously whistling. "Ookay...let's go" he says as he grabs Lucy's hand and leads her out the door, followed but Erza and Gray.

"You didn't have to throw me…" Gray whispered to Erza at the squad walked down the street. The two mages had distanced themselves from the couple ahead "I'm sorry, it was reflexes." the redhead replied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and walking, the group finally made it to the guild doors. Erza and Gray moved to the front. "Welcome home you two." Erza smiled as she and gray opened the big wooden slabs that once moved aside, revealed a decked out guild hall. Streamers, balloons, a table of nothing but food and drinks. It looked as if someone was throwing a massive birthday party.

The coupled gawked at the inside, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Lucy wasn't sure she was ready for this. I mean, she had just seen everybody yesterday. Things were still uncomfortable for her, how could she be at a PARTY?

She swallowed, "Oh shit."

* * *

 **Muahahahaha! cliff hanger! its super evil because i have been gone for so long and then i leave with a cliff hanger! lol**

 **i'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, i had HORRIBLE writers block and only being able to barely write on the weekends only made it worse.**

 **but here it was and i hope you enjoyed. lemme know in the review what you thought!**

 **Byeee!**


	11. Party time!

**Chapter 1**

 **Heyyyy! I know it has been forever but my internet was down and I have been so caught up with work that I dont get much time to edit but I'm trying my best at the moment. this chapter will be short but I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer.**

 **but anyway here is chapter 11. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh shit." Lucy swallowed hard. The guild was completely decked out with party attire, the tables were covered in satin tablecloths, mounds and mounds of food sit happily upon the wooden surfaces.

Barrels of different flavored liquids swish in their imprisonments awaiting to be drank by the guild members. Speaking of the guild members, everyone was standing by the doors, huge smiles rest on their faces. After a silent second, they all hollered happily in unison, "Welcome back Lucy and Natsu!" Lucy looked up to Natsu, she could tell he was excited.

"C'mon Luce! Let's party!" Natsu grabbed the blonde's wrist and yanked her into the guild. He let go of her once she settled herself in a chair. When she was good, the pink haired monster was out of sight. The only way she new Natsu was nearby was the loud boom of his voice, yelling a victorious "YEAH!" as he socked Gray square in the face. Lucy cringed.

As the stellar maged watched her scandalous boyfriend throw hit after flaming hit, a petite bluenette took a seat across from her and smiled. "It's so nice to have you back Lu-chan. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for being so cruel to you. The moment I heard you were in the hospital, made me realize that my best friend wouldn't do something like that. I should have thought about it before jumping to conclusions. I regret ever pushing you away and i'm s-so sorry Lu-chan."

Lucy turned around and saw her former best friend in tears as she explained how sorry she was for what happened to Lucy a month ago. "Can you ever forgive me?" the script mage sniffled. Lucy put on a strained smile. "Sure!" she lied. She knew she wasn't ready to hand out and forgiveness just yet. As much as she wanted to, she was hurt too bad. But she couldn't just say no to Levy like that, so she lied.

"Really?! Oh Lu-chan, you're too nice! I can't tell you how happy I am right now!" The little bluenette smiled so big. Lucy could feel her stomach churn. ' _I hate lying to levy but it's better that's upsetting her." the blonde thought to herself._ "Well, i'm going to find gajeel. Have fun Lu-chan!" Levy stood from her chair and within a few seconds, Lucy's brown orbs could no longer watch as she set foot to find the iron dragon.

"Lucy?" a stern yet concerned voice called to Lucy as she sat alone still. "Oh, hey Erza." the busty woman craned her neck to see a red headed knight looking awfully concerned. "I wanted to talk to you...alone." Lucy was skeptical. She had a feeling this had something to do with their small mishap in the apartment building.

"O-Oh, um...sure." the spirit mage slowly stood and followed her powerful friend out the doors and to the back of the guild, very secluded. Sadly what the girls didn't know was that a certain dragon slayer had been keeping an eye on his blonde mate and followed the two mages out to the back, hiding in the shadows as he listened to what they had to say.

"I wanted to ask you about something I saw earlier when Gray and I came to get you and Natsu. I'm very concerned." Lucy knew exactly what this was about. She swallowed. "O-Oh?" The brown-eyed teen tried to be as casual as possible. "Yes," Erza began. "I noticed some-" before The knight could finish, Natsu stepped in. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin back here? Come join the party!" The pinkette grabbed ahold of Lucy's wrist and pulled her away, leaving Erza to stutter before running to catch up.

"Thanks. You saved my ass." Lucy and Natsu sat a table alone, The perfect time to give her partner a thank you. "It was nothing. I could tell what she wanted and I knew you weren't ready to tell. So I stepped in. I wouldn't leave you hangin like that." he smiled at her. She smiled back, "let's Get a drink." She grabbed ahold of Natsu's wrist and pulled him to the bar, ordering two mugs of 'punch', a Cana special.

After a few drinks, Lucy started to feel a little buzzed, so instead of ordering another 'punch' she ordered some water. Natsu on the other hand, kept getting drink after drink after drink, and pretty soon, he could barely stand. "Luuuuuuuuccce~" the drunken teen slurred as he wobbled his way from the bar to his blonde partner. "Natsu, I can smell the whiskey in your breath from Cana's 'punch'." The stellar mage cringes as the terrible smell filled her nose from Natsu's breath.

"Awwwww, Luuuce….You're so cuuuuuute~" The drunk dragon stumbled as he tried to take her cheek in his hand but failing as he stumbled, landing face first in her breasts. "NYAA!" The blonde tried to stand but Natsu's weight pushed her in the other direction, making her fall backwards, the pinkette not far behind as he continued to go down.

THUD! Poor Lucy landed smack on her back with Natsu on top of her, his face now in the crook of her neck and his hands on either side if her head. The drunken teen struggled to lift himself, when he did he god a good look below him.

Lucy's expression that of a pouty loli and her hair fanned out around her head. Her hands were up by her head, her wrists barely touching his, sending intoxicating volts through his body. A light pink blush dusts her cheeks and her golden brown eyes caught sight of the boy above her staing.

"N-Natsu, get off me. People are staring." Lucy pushed hard against the boy's chest, as she struggled to worm her way out from beneath him, he looked around and sure enough, the whole team, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and happy were all staring at the 'embraced' couple. Gray was smirking like crazy and Erza and wendy were blushing deeper than the knights scarlet locks.

Happy was giggling to himself as he called out "They liiiiiiiike each other!" and Carla did a serious facepalm, "Can you to get a room? There are children around!" the white feline flew up and pulled the blushing sky sorceress away, a safe distance from the two mages.

After a serious amount of struggle, Lucy finally manages to free herself from under the heavy dragon slayer. "Nhg, ahh! Haha! Victory!" she cheered and she stood and strained her shirt. She glared at Natsu who had now begun to stand but was knocked down by a hit in the head from a Lucy fist. He hit the floor with another big THUD!

"Oww!" Natsu groaned, "What was that for Luce?" the pinkette stood and rubbed the lump on his noggin as Lucy sighed before speaking. "That was for getting drunk and landing on top of me on the hard floor. You're heavy and I could barely breath. I'm Lucky I made it out of there alive." the blonde exaggerated

Natsu just rolled his eyes "You're such a drama queen." he dared insult the stellar mage as she glared at him. But he paid no attention and grabbed her by her small wrist and dragged her to unknown locations within the large hall of the Fairy Tail guild, giving her drinks and eating different foods with her. Although he did most of the eating. She had a good time, her depression forgotten for the time being.

But… little did they know a certain red headed knight had been thinking to herself all day about her apartment encounter and was determined to find out once and for all. "Are you ok? You seem a little out of it…" A naked Gray gave a concerned glance towards his requip companion. She didn't reply until after a few silent heartbeats.

"I'm fine, i'm just thinking about Lucy. I'm concerned for her well being but I didn't get the chance to ask her about 'you know what' like I'd hoped. I can't seem to find her alone. She is always with Natsu."Erza stared contently at the laughing couple and Gray let loose a bubbly laugh.

"Is it all that surprising, those two are a thing now, as much as it appalls me that Lucy would choose an idiot like him, but those two are inseparable." the raven haired teen grinned. But Erza was not paying one cent of attention. She was focused on the question that had been fucking with her all day. ' _Is Lucy's depression worse than we thought?_ '

* * *

 **Well, here you are, the party! I hope you all liked it and if you would be patient, I will get chapter 12 out as soon as I can.**

 **I know this one took forever and I sooooooo sorry gomenesai.**

 **let me know what you think please review and also check out my other story Doragonbatorā. (the dragon butler) I promise you'll like it**

 **Thanks for sticking with me**

 **Baiii!**


	12. Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey

**Chapter 12.**

 **Yes, i know it has been forever. lay it on me your worst. I'm sorry! i have been overwhelmed with work and i dont have much time to myself anymore..but i am working my ass of just so you know. i love you guys and i will prevail and post my chapters just for you. also, im thinking of doing a Q/A. so, lemme know in the reviews if i should. but without further ado, here is your chapter 12.**

* * *

' _Is Lucy's depression worse than we thought?_ ' Erza had been keeping a close eye on a certain blonde mage, waiting for the right time to ask her about something she had seen on the blonde when she and Gray went to get Lucy and Natsu for the party. But every time she seen the change, a pink haired mage would always step in and ruin her chance. She had to think of something quickly before she would never have the opportunity again.

Making a decision, the red headed knight walked right up to lucy and asked her, "Lucy, I really need to talk to you and we need to be alone." her features were serious, but Lucy's face screamed dread. "A-Alright."

"Show me your wrists." Erza and Lucy were back outside, away from the guid in an isolated location, so not to be interrupted. "Um-" before the blonde could say anything, Erza was already grabbing her wrists, making lucy wince in the process at the firm grip on her healing wounds.

The requip mage pulled up the long sleve of Lucy's blouse and gasped at what she saw. The skin all the way up the stellar mages arms was sliced beyond repair. The scars and cuts ran all the way up the blonde's arm, scar after scar lumped over her limb.

"L-Lucy…" the knight sighed. Her eyes scanned over the stellar mage's arm before pulling up the other sleeve. Erza didn't know what to say. Her teammate was covered in cuts and scars and she didn't know what to do to make it better. She wasn't there when she needed to be and she felt guilty.

"Erza please. Don't say anything to anyone." The busty mage pleaded. She didn't want the whole guild to know and be bombarded with questions. She wasn't ready for that, she would tell them on her own time but right now she needed to know that Erza would keep this a secret. "Lucy, why would you do this? You're so beautiful. Why tear up your skin like this? Does Natsu know?"

"Yes Natsu knows. I don't want to talk about it so drop it okay?" the best way to avoid progression of this conversation was to just leave. That was what Lucy thought was best. So she did. She turned around and left the area where Erza just stood there and watched as her friend left.

"Natsu, can we go home? I don't want to be here anymore." Lucy was now standing beside a buzzed Natsu as he was trying to argue with a naked Gray who had Juvia fangirling from the sidelines.

The buzz was instantly gone as the pinkette turned to see his mate with a sad and angered look in her eyes. "Yeah come on let's go." he grabbed her hand and walked towards the guild doors. "Luce and I are leaving. She is ready to go home. G'night everyone!" the boy called over his shoulder and waved as an ambush of 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters.

When the couple made it home, Lucy went straight to the bathroom. Calling to Natsu before closing the door. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a minute."

Her clothes were now on the floor and she was standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes scanned over the many scars that homed themselves upon her ivory skin. A sudden urge rushed through her veins and her instinct was to reach for her razor, to slide it's sharp blade over her wrists and watch as the blood flows and drips off her fingertips. But she was stronger than that.

She pulled her hand away from her drawer and instead reached for the shower handle and turned it to as hot as it would go before stepping into the steaming area, hissing as the burning water scorched her skin but.

She figured the burn of the water would be temporary relief from the growing urge to slice her skin. So she stood there and let the water temperature melt away the wants for now.

"Natsu, can I tell you something?" Lucy was now laying in the bed with Natsu who was holding her small figure against his chiseled chest and stroking her hair. "Hm?" His voice was washed over with sleep, his eyes were falling heavy but he forced them open so he could hear out the beauty before him.

"Erza saw…" the stellar mage's voice was but a tiny whisper. Unable to be heard by anyone who didn't have dragon slayer hearing. "What?! What did she say?" Lucy could tell Natsu was a little irritated but chose to ignore it and continue.

"She didn't really say anything other that asking me why and if you knew about it."

"What did you say?"

"All I said was that you knew and I didn't want to talk about it. I asked her not to tell anyone, That I would tell on my own time." Lucy's eyes fell to Natsu's strong arm wrapped securely around her. She began to trace tiny circles all over his tanned skin and caught herself grinning as goosebumps rose up his arm at her touch.

"Are you ok? I can-" Natsu was interrupted as his mate turned over in his arms and captured his lips in a light and sweet kiss, letting himself melt away as the taste of strawberries and vanilla washed away his worries and filled his mind with happiness. Thoughts of a life with Lucy by his side now and forever.

His hands wrapped around the small of her back and her arms snaked around his neck as the kiss deepened. Lucy pulled back for a much needed gasp of air. She looked up at Natsu with half lidded eyes and smiled.

"Natsu I love you more than anything." the comment took the dragon slayer aback but soon his lips were graced with the sweetest grin he could offer as her pulled the girl close and laid them down before whispering in her ear.

"I love you too Luce. You are my whole world." he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Both mages falling asleep in each other's arms. The night becomes silent and the moon waits for the sun to take it's place in the bright morning sky. Waiting for the stars to fall back asleep and only wake when the darkness allows their glorious glow to light the night sky time after time.

* * *

The smell of a delighted breakfast filled the nose of a snoozing dragon. His onyx eyes were revealed from behind his sleep-laced lids as they searched the soft mattress of the bed which held his post-sleeping form. Looking for a blonde princess which he expected to sleeping soundly beside him but rose with curiosity as her spot on the bed was empty, leaving only the ruffled sheets and a hungry dragon, off to stalk his prey.

As he passed through the wooden door of the princess's bedroom, he followed the scent trail of vanilla and strawberries accompanied with the smell of a delicious morning meal. He came around the corner to find his lovey princess in one of his t-shirts. One that hung mid thigh, fastened to her waits by the tie of the white apron she adorned to protect the shirt from anything that journeyed out of the pan. He growled.

The dragon stalked closer and closer until he stood directly behind the princess, towering a full head taller than the beauty before wrapping his strong arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head, taking in the sweet scent of her golden locks. The princess held a beautiful smile upon her lips as a giggle sounded in the dragon's ears.

"Good morning Natsu." the Princes turned in the arms of her captor and planted a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, the pinkette pulled her in for another lip-lock, this one more passionate and full of love. When Natsu pulled away, he adored the dazed look on Lucy's face. Her half lidded, chocolate brown eyes and her full, pink lips. She was absolutely jaw dropping.

"Can we stay home today? Don't feel like going to the guild." The fire mage rested his hands on his mates behind and gave her ass a squeeze, loving the squeak that filled the room. "That's fine with me. I'd rather stay home too.

The dragon smirked and kissed the princess one last time before releasing her and turning in the other direction, "I'm gonna go take a shower." he called over his shoulder as Lucy went back to cooking breakfast so he could eat when he returned. Transferring the last egg to his plate as she set out to lay the food across the table. The smells dancing in the room and making the mood a happy one.

* * *

 **Yup, i know. it was short. Yup, I know it was a shitty chapter. but let me some slack. ive been working and i get home late and have to wake up early. but please, tell me if i should do the Q/A in the reviews and i will get that figured out. but anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Byeeee!**


	13. Breakfast is served

**Chapter 13. Hey yall! i know its been forever but i have had like no inspiration at all! like serious writers block!**

 **but here is a short chapter untill i get on the right track again! enjoy!**

* * *

When Natsu returned for his scalding shower, he smiled in delight as the delicious aromas filled his nose. He went from walking to basically running into the dining room, almost crashing into the table and Lucy as he skidded to a halt.

"Chill Natsu, you're gonna hit the floor with your head, taking the table AND your breakfast with you when you go down!" Lucy gave the pinkette a stern look. Grabbing her plate in preparation for a broken table and a mess of eggs and bacon all over her floor.

"You got nothin to worry about Luce, everything is fine-" Before Natsu could finish, a blue blur came barreling in through the window, knocking Natsu to the ground and, just as Lucy feared, taking the table full of food with him.

The blonde stood and grabbed her plate just before it could be thrown to the ground. "What the hell was that?" she questioned, slowly walking round the pile of broken table pieces, stopping when she saw Happy sprawled across Natsu as the fire mage lay face first in his plate of what is now eggs with a side of splinters.

"Happy?!" the stellar mage gaped, setting her plate on the counter before tip-toeing around the mess of wood to retrieve the blue feline. Picking him up by his green bandana.

"Happy...What do you want that you would crash into my apartment and BREAK MY DINING TABLE?!" Lucy yelled at the cat, causing him to try his best to cover his blue ears with little paws, cringing as the loud boom vibrating through the room hurt his head.

"Ouchie, mean Lucy. I was running from Erza. I accidentally stepped in her cake…" the furry feline shivered as the memories of a totally pissed Erza chased him, on a mission to retrieve his life.

The blonde sighed and set the little cat down, rubbing her temples as she mumbled a, 'Today was supposed to be relaxing.' to herself, reaching down to pick up the groaning Natsu, helping him up and pulling out the few splints of wood lodged in his face. "Ah, ow!" the male winced, swatting away the woman's hand and pulling the rest out himself. Hissing as the splints of wood were a real pain in the ass to remove.

Lucy sighed, "Since you were a part of the mess, you're gonna help clean it up." She directed to Happy. He lowered his head in defeat. "Okay." he dragged out, reluctantly working on the pile of broken wood. 'I don't even know where she wants me to put this. Oh! I know! I'll put it in her bedroom!' he grabbed as much as his little arms could carry and off the move all the wood he went.

Sadly Lucy didn't pay much attention to him and turned the other way as she grabbed her bag and her keys, waving her over her shoulder at Natsu, "I'm going to the shops, you wasted all my food and I need to get more if we want to eat tonight." and with at, she was gone, but not before reminding the dragon slayer to help his best friend clean up the now destroyed table. Chuckling when he groaned.

~Lucy comes home~

"Natsu, Happy. I'm home!" The blonde called to her house guests. Gasping in awe as she stepping in the kitchen, impressed when the kitchen was absolutely spotless. "I guess they took care of the table!" she chuckled. Lucy set all the groceries on the counter, making her way to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! HAPPY THE CAT!" Fury was rushing through her veins, she was more pissed of at the moment that when Natsu tried to cook dinner with his flame, almost burning down her house in the end.

Natsu could hear the absolute rage in the call of his lover, his face draining of color and his heartrate stopping. "Happy, we gotta get outta here, Lucy is pissed!" he whisper-yelled to his best friend. "Aye!" Happy's face was also drained of color. The blue cat grabbed ahold of Natsu and shot through the window, not looking back at the screaming Lucy with a shaking fist.

Lucy sighed, they were gone. "Damn boys. I have to do everything my damn self!" she spat as she began to clean the mess in her bedroom made by the two One boy and a cat. "I am getting you back for this Natsu Dragneel."

~meanwhile~

"Whew, i'm so glad we got outta there without any damage!"

"Aye! Lucy is so mean! She asked us to clean the kitchen so we did!"

"Oh well, we'll just hide out here until she cools off"

Happy shook his head in agreement, shuffling as he tried to adjust to the tiny space he and Natsu were currently situated. And that tiny space was the Guild's supply closet.

* * *

 **Alright, i know it was short but at least it was something!**

 **hope yall like it and lemme know if i should do that Q/A i was talking bout. if so i will put it up and you guys can ask me any question you want!**

 **Byeee!**


	14. A Reunion to Regret

**Chapter 14.**

 **this is officially the longest chapter of the story. at 3,362 words. holy moly! but i did promise you guys a long chapter. so here it is. i hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey, flame brain, why are you and happy in the supply closet?" a half naked ice mage stood in the hallway of the guild that lead to the back exit, staring at a smashed Natsu and his blue best friend.

"We're hiding from Lucy. She is trying to kill us for cleaning her kitchen." spoke happy, squirming his way out from under Natsu who was oblivious to the struggling feline.

"Lemme guess, you caught something on fire didn't you." the raven haired chuckled, a flaming scenario playing in his head.

"Actually no. She asked me and Happy to pick up the pieces of her table because it broke. But when we were finished she just started screaming at us. We didn't do anything wrong." Natsu scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of a why Lucy was mad at him. The poor boy had smoke coming out of his ears, his poor mind never had to work so hard.

"Natsu, you need to chill, you look like you're in serious pain. I don't think you have ever used your brain this much man." Gray chuckled, enjoying Natsu's misery.

"Shut up Gray. Oh! I know what you can do! You should go to Lucy's and see why she was mad at us!" The pink haired mage excitedly grabbed his teammate's shoulder. A pleading look in his eyes.

"No. Go by yourself." The ice mage removed the boy's hands and turned to walk away. Being stopped by natsu who jumped in front of him, Happy following close behind his big eyes pleading to Gray for his help.

"If you don't, I'll tell juvia that you like her!" Natsu smirked in victory, he knew he won the second Gray had a light blush, blooming across his cheeks. "F-Fine.." Happy gives Natsu a high-five as the now naked Gray turns and heads down the hallway and out the guild doors. "Knew that would work." smirked the pinkette. "Aye!"

…

Gray walked alone down many streets in the town of magnolia, the chain at his side smacking against his leg with every other step. "Damn Natsu, blackmailing me like that!" he looked down at his feet and sighed. Natsu knew his feelings for the water mage and used it against him. He didn't even want Natsu to know how he felt but he had to tell someone and get it off his chest.

He was thankful for Natsu swearing to keep his mouth shut, but that didn't keep the bastard from blackmailing him all the time, getting him to do silly favors.

When the ice mage finally looked up from his moving feet, he was at Lucy's door. He gave the barrier of wood three loud taps and stepped back, waiting for the blonde mage to answer.

before long, there she was, in a tank top and pair of shorts. she looked pretty sweaty as if she had been working out. she answered with a puff. "Hey Gray. what's up?" she stepped aside, letting him walk through and into her home, standing to the side, waiting patiently for her to walk along with him.

"Not much, just come to see what's up. I guess Natsu and happy fled outta here pretty fast when they realized you were ad with them. They didn't know why and I wanted to know myself, so I came to see what they did this time." chuckled the raven haired teen, following behind Lucy as she lead him into her living space.

"Well, first they broke my nice dining table and when I asked them to clean it up, all they did was move all the wood into my room! Sure they cleaned the mess in one room but they just put it in another, leaving ME to clean it up." the stellar mage sighed and rubbed her lower back, the ache was intense from all she had been lifting. she had been working for almost 2 hours and still hadn't got all of the wood out of her bedroom.

"yikes. I can help you if you'd like." Gray offered, knowing she would need it. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you. At least you know how to be helpful." Both mages smiled at each other and began to head to work. Lucy told gray where she wanted all the wood to go and let him get to work. She was very grateful for his help, she knew she would have a hell of a time with the bigger pieces and be back was already killing her. Not to mention, her hands were gonna be terribly blistered later on. She was not looking forward to that at all.

The two worked and laughed, making the time go by faster than what it would if it was just Lucy. when the two were finished, Lucy probably had laughed more in that few hours than all week, and that sure made her feel a lot happier than before. But soon the laughs came to an end when Gray spoke of seriousness.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?" the ice mage wasn't looking at her, but at his feet. "Uh...y-yeah sure." she answered nervously. She had a feeling this had something to do with what Erza asked her at their welcome home party.

"Erza told me that she was concerned about you. She said something about your wrists…what was she talking about?" he still wouldn't look at her. He knew...Erza had told him, and he saw the scars on her wrists as they were picking up the wood, but he wanted to ask Lucy about it

"O-Oh, um...Well...I-I really don't know what to say about it, all I know is to have you see for yourself." she could tell that he knew. Although she really didn't want to, she knew she should. Besides, it was inevitable.

She turned her wrists over, the scars that kissed her skin, showed for Gray to see. His eyes widen in shock, sure he figured she would have a few, but never in all Earthland would he think it was that bad. "Lucy.." he whispered. She could barely hear it but, the faint sound was still caught by her ears.

As The raven haired teen gazed at her wrists, she was looking away from him. Trying her best to hold back tears as the terrible memories flooded back to her like a tsunami. "Why?" that's all he would ask. All he could get out was why. Why would she do that to her beautiful skin? Gray had always thought Lucy was beautiful but he never thought of her as anything more.

"Lucy, you're so beautiful. Why?" he asked again. He looked up at her, he could tell she was fighting back tears when she answered. "I-I guess it was a s-sort of… release. That the only way i can put it into words…" a tear escaped down her cheek. When that one fell, others followed suit, tear after tear dripped down her cheeks and off the tip of her nose, splattering onto her tanktop. Where they fell, the material darkened with moisture.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I know I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have known you wouldn't do shit like that but I still did it. I still tear myself up for it. I just feel so terrible and I'm sorry." Gray grabbed her chin and pulled her head up so she was looking him dead in the eyes. They were soft and apologetic. You could just see the sorrow in them as he looked at her.

"Gray, I forgive you. I just want to move on from this. Please?" he voice was soft as she stared into his navy blue eyes. He smiled and pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her into a caring hug, making sure she knew that he was there for her when she needed it. She smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. For an ice wizard, he sure was warm.

The hug only lasted a few heartbeats as they broke apart, Gray smiled and stood. "I'm gonna head back to the guild. Would you like to come with me? He offered Lucy his hand. She took it and stood.

"You can go ahead, i'm gonna change my clothes. I probably stink from sweating so much." he shrugged and told her she doesn't stink. She smiled and shooed him out, going back to her room as she grabbed a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt. The weather was a little to hot to wear the longer sleeves. To make up for this, the blonde wore long arm bands, covering up just enough to go unnoticed for the day. When she was satisfied with the coverage of her arms, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

~Meanwhile with Natsu~

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me. I don't know what would happen to me if i wasn't protected." Natsu glanced at the Red head beside him. Her armour shining with the reflection of the sun's rays.

"I'm not going to serve as your shield, Natsu. I'm only going because you promised me cake." Erza's eyes twinkled with the thought of her favorite strawberry cake.

"Right." sighed the pinkette. They Continued down the street, passing the shops in the process. "Oh hi Erza, Natsu! Funny meeting you here!" A sweet voice called from one of the produce booths. Both mages turned their heads and seen the Guild's barmaid, Mirajane waving at them with a warming smile.

"Hey Mira! Whatcha up to?" called Natsu from beside the knight, his signature grin plastered on his handsome face. He left the side of his teammate to greet the silver haired barmaid. She smiled and held up her bags, "I'm just getting a few groceries for the guild. We are running low on stock." She smiled as he and Erza approached.

The trio was deep in conversation when all of the sudden a familiar voice called out to them. "Mira, Natsu, Erza!" all three mages turned around to see Lucy and Gray approaching with smiles on their faces, Lucy with her hand in the air, waving at her fellow guild members.

Natsu instantly jumped behind Erza who in return sighed and elbowed Natsu in the chest, he groaned and walked back to beside her. Mira failed to hold back her giggle.

"H-hey Luce." The pinkette cautiously waved to his mate. But her reply surprised him. "Hey Natsu." she smiled and stood beside him. He relaxed and smiled back. ' _I guess she's not mad anymore. Whew.'_ The boy thought to himself.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were hiding in the supply closet." Gray chuckled at the memory of Natsu stuffed in the supply closet at the guild.

"We were just on our way to Lucy's when we saw Mira at one of the shops and decided to stop and visit." Spoke Erza, gesturing to Mira with the same sweet smile gracing her lips. "Oh, well I guess it's no need!" Lucy chuckled, everyone else following as well. Their laughter was cut short when a stranger bumped into Lucy. "Hey-" She turned around to face the man when she froze, it was _him._ It was the man that took her innocence without her consent and left her in the hospital the night she left the guild.

He turned to look at Lucy about to apologize when he recognized her face and her blonde hair. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the blonde to call for a good time. Hey sweetheart." He grinned an ugly grin and chuckled, the chuckle sounding coarse and slurry. Everything about this man Lucy could easily hate with a burning passion.

"No.." Her eyes widened. "I see someone actually thought you were worth the effort after all huh?" He says with a sneer. "That don't make you any less of a slut to me though." His eyes glared daggers at her, looking her up and down before croaking more words to her.

"Still what a joy ride." He burst into laughter. The man turns to leave and wobbles slowly down the street.

All of the sudden, she couldn't hear the others, she was having a hard time breathing and the world seemed to stop. "-cy, LUCY!" Natsu had been shaking her and calling her name to get her to return to reality. People were staring. "Lucy, are you okay? What's wrong?" Mira was beside Natsu, Erza, and Gray huddled around as well.

"Who was that asshole and what was he talking about?" Erza looked in his direction, a scowl set in the place of her usual smile. "I-I-It's, It's.-" She couldn't speak. Natsu followed her gaze and caught the man's scent. He recognized it, in a split second everything that had happened up until now, his missing piece had clicked.

"Lucy….is that the guy?" The dragon's voice was dripping with rage. The blonde could only nod her head, falling to her knees the moment Natsu let go of her. Stomping over to the retreating fat figure.

Gray made quick movements over to his teammate, pulling her up and helping her to the nearest bench. "Lucy who was that? NATSU COME BACK HERE!" Erza grabbed Natsu by the scarf and easily pulled him back to the bench. "Let me go! He's a dead motherfucker!" He was struggling to get out of the grip of Titania.

"NATSU WHO WAS THAT?!" Gray shouted. Lucy was now in tears, Mira sitting beside her, rubbing her back in soothing movements.

Natsu turned and faced Gray with rage cascading off of him. "That's the piece of shit that raped Lucy the night we forced her out of the guild!" He spat through clenched teeth. Erza instantly let go of Natsu, then he was gone. Gray stood for a split second before taking off after the dragon, intending to join him. The red headed knight following close behind.

Mira took a deep breath. She had stopped her ministrations on Lucy's back and was struggling to hold in her anger. So far she was falling close to breaking. Slowly, the take over mage stood and followed the others, Leaving the stellar mage to cry all alone on the bench.

After a few moments, the trio returned with the man, dragging him by his shirt collar. Mira went up to Lucy and had her stand, gesturing to have the blonde follow her. When they stopped walking, they were in a secluded alley way. She looked up and watched in horror as the man that had his way with her was thrown against the wall, a crack echoing in the vacancy.

"You bastard!" Natsu threw a punch, hitting the man square in the jaw. Even though he was in pain, the man managed to smirk and croak out. "Don't tell me you have never wanted fuck her. She really is a good time!" He chuckled, but the chuckle quickly turned to a rough cough as Gray grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You're sick." He spat, slamming his knee into the man's groin. He fell to the ground once more. "No, I know a good time when I see one, and boy was I right." He tried to chuckle but ended up as a cough.

The whole time, Mira stood in the corner, Erza whispering to her in attempts to calm the S-class mage. "Mira, take a deep breath. Control it." The redhead whispered. Her attempts looking to be futile.

Lucy fell to the ground in tears. Listening to the crack of a jaw as Natsu threw another flaming fist to the man's face. Probably breaking his nose. Hit after hit was thrown at the man, a few bones cracking and a few teeth flying to unknown locations around them.

All it took was one last remark from the man before the mage couldn't hold herself back anymore. " You should really try her for yourself. You'll love the way she screams. I know I did." That did it. Mira and Erza snapped. Mira allowed her body to take the form of Sitri. Her most powerful transformation, while Erza equipped into her samurai gear. Natsu and Gray stepped aside, knowing they would probably get killed if they stood in the way.

The two boys rushed to Lucy's side when they seen her on the ground. Natsu pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay luce. It's okay." He rocked her back and forth, Trying his best to calm his mate as the two other women went full force on the man.

"ERZA, MIRA. That's enough! You'll kill him." Gray says attempting to stop the women but only retreating as they glare at him. "That's our goal." Waves of prickling shivers run up the boys' spine. They've never seen the two female mages as pissed as they were right now.

The cracks and yells of pain filled the alley. Cracks were the sound of his bones snapping and the yells were filled of his agony and was loud as they filled the ears of everyone in the area.

Suddenly, the man fell to the ground and didn't attempt to get up this time. He was completely still. He was probably half alive by now. Natsu and Gray were surprised he wasn't dead when the girls had first started on him.

Erza then requipped to her everyday armour, and Mira returned to her normal state. Her breath coming out ragged and quick. They turned to the trio against the wall and began a journey back to the guild Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all following behind.

As they walk back, Lucy falls behind the rest of them, thoughts rushing through her mind. Natsu notices his love not by his side and looks behind them, finding the beautiful mage with her head hanging low. He slows his pace to match with hers, walking beside her.

"What's wrong luce?" He questions, trying to look at her face but failing due to the fact that her head hung down as she watched her feet without speaking a word. After a few heartbeats she replied.

"I-I don't know." She whispers, barely audible, but the ears of the fire dragonslayer catch it without a problem. Natsu looks at her for a moment before catching sight of a tear, plummeting to the ground, splattering with the contact of her shoe.

"Luce.." Natsu stopped her and picked her up like a mother would her child. Allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, burying herself within his hold. Natsu takes his hands and placed one under her butt, holding her up while the other pats her back soothingly.

After a while, the group came to a 4-way street and Natsu stops, the others looking at him with confusion. "I'm gonna take Lucy home, you guys can head to the guild." He calls. The others nod and take their leave, saying little farewells as they part.

Natsu takes a turn and soon enough finds himself at Lucy's door. He turns the knob and pushes inside, closing the slab of wood behind them. He then makes his way to Lucy's room, setting her down on her bed and sitting on the edge, rubbing her back as she is turned away from him.

"Luce, will ya talk to me?" He pleads softly, a begging look in his eyes. While Natsu waits for an answer, so many thoughts are running through Lucy's mind. Suddenly, she sits up and begins to stand, Natsu moving out of her way.

"I have to go to the bathroom." The blonde's voice a monotone sound in the pinkette's ears. He was a little thrown off, never had his girlfriend sounded so…emotionless. She was always full of emotion, whether is was sadness or happiness.

The fire mage watched as the girl disappeared behind the bathroom door, a worrying click filled his head as a terrible feeling filled his gut. ' _I hope she isn't going for her razors.'_

* * *

 **Well, there you go! for all of you who wanted Natsu to beat up the rapist, i hope you liked this! i decided Natsu needed some help with taking him down. so there you go! oh and MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! im such a troll. #cliffy! have fun waiting lol**

 **byeee!**


	15. Old habits die hard

**Chapter 15**

 **Well, here it is. sorry if it took long. football practice takes up more time than i anticipated. but its here now. enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Luce? What are you doing in there?" Natsu says, caution and worry written in his tone. Lucy had slipped into the bathroom, locking the door to prevent the boy on the other side to walk in. He stood there waiting for her answer.

"I'm gonna take a hot bath, I just need to relax. I'm fine Natsu." Her call was very convincing. He reluctantly allowed her the privacy she needed and backs away from the bathroom door. "Ok. Don't drown." He bellowed, the humor in his words lacing into her ears. She chuckled. A light and bright laugh like a beautiful chime one could on think of as real.

 **~In the bath~**

The busty mage sighed as she ran the water in her porcelain tub. She starts taking off her shirt and her bottoms, tossing them in the clothes hamper that she kept near her tub. She stood in front of the bathroom sink. Watching herself closely in the mirror. The way she had done a long time ago, she felt disgusting in every way.

Memories of the night she left the guild came rushing back to her like a storm. Images of the man and what he had done flooded her mind and pulled on her emotions like tidal waves. She felt suffocated. As she looks down, her chocolate brown orbs scan over her fading scars and her fists clench. Her desire taking over her sense of right and wrong.

Her eyes are quickly drawn to the drawer containing her former release from the pain trapped within her mind and body and her heart began to race. She grabs one of the unused razors, taking it out of the drawer. She makes her way over to the bathtub, lowering herself into the hot water.

She takes the razor in her hand, holding it's sharp edge against her thigh, dragging it across her skin and watching as crimson begins to leak out into the water. She does it again, more red. She does this again and again, her thigh decorated with slits of crimson. The water is beginning to look like a faded red robe of silk.

Each and every slit she adds to her body is like a breath of fresh air. The release is tremendous. Tears fill the blonde mage's eyes as that fateful night it the alley begins to play over and over in her mind. It's almost like she is reliving the nightmare.

" _ **Stay down you whore."**_ a teardrop drips off her nose and ripples into the water.

" _ **Oooh yeah baby! Ya like that?"**_ she slides the blade across her skin, adding more red to the water.

" _ **LET ME GO YOU PIG!"**_ the pain of the past adding to the sting of the sharp, sliver, razor.

Lucy takes a deep breath, focusing on the maroon water and her sliced thighs. She focuses on the tears spilling from her eyes and the way they free fall from her cheeks. She puts the razor down, and hugs her knees to her chest. Resting her head and allowing a sob to escape her lips. After a moment, she heard a knock on the door.

"Luce?" she recognized her lover's voice. "I'll be out in just a minute." She called out to him. The busty mage stood and drained the crimson water from the a towel, drying her body and patting down the fresh cuts that kissed her thighs.

Knowing she had to hide the slits from Natsu, she thought of how to hide it. She thought for a second before it clicked. Lucy grabbed her bottle of Liquid bandaid and brushed it onto the fresh wounds, hissing at the slight sting.

Once the cuts were covered, she allowed them to dry before grabbing her ' _everything proof'_ concealer. Squeezing a dollop onto the tips of her fingers and applying it to the clear bandage. Concealing the redness of her skin perfectly. It was as if nothing had happened to her at all.

Once the concealer was completely dry, she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself once more. Unlocking the bathroom door and stepping into the dark bedroom, Natsu sitting at her desk with worry in his features.

"Luce?" he voiced. She knew what he was concerned of. She put on her best smile and reassured him, "I'm fine Natsu, I just needed to think about the whole thing and just relax. I promise i'm ok." the pinkette's expression softened. He had taken the bait, but she didn't realize it was only a nibble. His suspicions are still in the air.

"Ok, come lay down, you must be tired. The fire mage patted the empty space on the bed next to him. Lucy smiled and laid next to him, covering herself in the fluffy comforter and lying close to her boyfriend, closing her eyes and allowing the state of sleep to take over her body.

 **~During the night~**

" _I said c'mere babe." He growls as he grabs Lucy by the arms and drags her to the dark alley where no one would see what he was planning to do to her._

" _LET ME GO YOU PIG!" Lucy screams, but no one hears her. She knew what was coming and was horrified._

" _This is what you get for walking off when I wanted to have a little fun with you…" The man smirks and punches Lucy in the stomach, making her cripple over and fall to her knees. "AAAHH!" The blonde yells in pain. The man kicks her in the back forcing her on her face, he pushes his steel toe boot into her spine. The crippling sensation rips the breath out of her lungs._

" _Stay down you whore." His low voice rumbles in her ear as he undoes his belt and removes his wife beater. She tries to crawl away but his boot smashes roughly into her back. She can feel and hear it crack as it becomes fractured._

" _AHHH PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOO!" She screams and screams as he removes their clothes. The man towers over her with his member against her core._

" _Luce! Wake up!" she looks around but all she can see is the man above her, his twitching member threatening to break through her hymen._

"LUCE! WAKE UP!" Her eyes shoot open, she can hear the screams that continue to ring through the room and the tears streaming down her face. Her heart is beating a mile a minute and her breathing is heavy and ragged. She looks up and sees the face of a horrified Natsu above her, worry flooding his features.

"Luce! Wake up!" His heart is pounding and his concern for the screaming woman below him is thick in the air. He notices her eyes look around the room, she's awake. He pulls her into his arms and hugs her as she breaks down and sobs. He rubs her back in soothing circles and whispers to her. "Shh, Luce, it's okay. I'm here now. You're okay." She let's out a sob or two before she begins to relax in his hold. Allowing his comforting words to calm her nightmares.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." The blonde spoke quietly, breaking free of Natsu's hold. Heading straight to the bathroom door. Natsu gave her a concerned glance before she disappeared behind the wooden barrier separating her bedroom from the bathroom.

She instantly went for the drawer containing her razors. She pulled one out and held it firmly in her hand. Walking over to the edge of the tub and pulling down her pink pajama pants, sliding the razor across her thighs, watching with watering eyes as the nightmare replayed in her head and the tears streamed down her face.

Knowing she couldn't stay in the bathroom long, she got up and grabbed a towel, wetting it in the sink before wiping away the blood. Making sure the blood flow had slowed before grabbing the liquid bandage and concealer, covering up the fresh wounds before returning to the waiting dragon, snuggling into his arms back in the comfy bed, sleep taking over once more and the nightmares to fill her dreams yet again, this time the silent screams did not wake the blondes partner but instead she and him both slept all the rest of the night. Only one of them enjoying their dreams.

 **~in the morning~**

The nightmares of the Stellar mage woke her with a fright. bolted upright with a ragged breath and puffy eyes, a tear soaked pillow beneath her. She looked to her side and her eyes caught sight of a snoring Natsu. His dreams peaceful unlike her too real nightmares.

Lucy recalled her nightmares and a familiar itch sprawled across her thighs. She clenched her fist and stood. Her mission for the bathroom in action. She carefully tiptoed across her hardwood floors to the tile that splattered across the bathroom floor. She paced over to the shower, turning the water to _hot_ as she undressed, grabbing a clean towel and hanging it on the hook of the shower door.

The stellar mage then grabbed the razor from the night before, the one she used when Natsu had woken her and broke her screams. She stepped into the path of the streaming water, the hot liquid running down her body and she stood there. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were glazed over, showing nothing but emptiness.

Lucy took the razor in her hand and dragged it across her left thigh. The right thigh occupied by a colony of slits. She lifted the razor and watched the water mix in with the crimson seeping out of her skin, amusement in her glance as the red streaks drew a map on her leg.

The blonde, once again took the blade to her skin, creating more red stripes. Over and over she drug the blade across her thigh opening the skin and watching as red mixed with clear, mapping down her legs and to the bottom of the shower.

The stellar mage hissed as the water stung the fresh wounds lightly. She put the blade down and begun her regular shower routine. Washing her hair and body, scrubbing the wounds in cleanliness and down her legs, making sure no trace of evidence should be left behind.

Once finished, she turned the water off and reached through the now open door for the grey towel that hung freely from the hook that rested upon the glass barrier. She stepped out and begun to dry her body. Making sure to avoid her thighs until everything else was dry.

Lucy took the towel to her thighs, wiping away any blood that seemed through the healing skin, making sure it was completely dry before starting the steps for camouflage. The liquid bandage and concealer covered the red, irritated skin and left behind a markless canvas of ivory skin.

Dressed and ready, The busty woman stepped into her room, finding no Natsu in the bed. Brows creased with confusion, she set off to find the destructive demon before he blew up her house. "Natsu?!" she called. A loud _crash_ rung in her ears and she knew he was in the kitchen.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked, turning the corner to find him with a pan in hand and smoke rising into the air, a burning smell filling her nose. "I'm making breakfast!" he grinned before his brows creased and he sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell blood?" alarm flashed in Natsu's eyes and he looked his mate up and down, trying to figure out why he would caught the sent.

Panic flickered in and out of Lucy's eyes, so fast it would have been almost impossible to catch. She calmed herself and spoke. "I accidentally cut myself while shaving." she lied. It was believable, perfectly disguised to hide her secret from the suspecting fire mage.

"Ok.." he was reluctant but trusted the girl. She wouldn't lie to him right? She wouldn't hide thing from him right? She wouldn't want him to find something so much she would cover herself in a hard shell and drift away from him, right? He wouldn't lose her….' _Right?'_

* * *

 **Well, there is is. I hope you liked it as much as i had fun writing it! this chapter was very fun to write but of course i have fun writing every chapter! anyways, here you are my lovelies!**

 **byyee!**


	16. How to save a life

**Chapter 16**

 **Yay! I finally got chapter 16 up! sorry this one took so long it has been a real challenge to finish but we did it! I am currently writing a book with a couple friends of mine. Owl and i are the editors but we are not the official authors. we just put it together while the author gives the ideas. it is a non-fiction and you guys should go check it out! its over in watt pad and it is called "what happens now" so yeah! anyways sorry for the long into, enjoy!**

* * *

He wouldn't lose her…' _Right?'_ Natsu questioned himself. He began to worry about losing her and what would happen if he did. His pink brows drew together with thought. The pan that was in his hand now forgotten.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL?!" He heard the voice of his mate, yelling at him, he focused on her and what she was saying. "NATSU! YOU GONNA CATCH MY HOUSE ON FIRE! TURN THE DAMN STOVE OFF AND THROW THAT AWAY!" He turned and followed Lucy's gaze, Startled by the flames sprouting from the pan, It's light casting shadows across their faces.

He quickly slurps up the flames, smiling contentedly as they filled his belly and washed away his hunger. He burps loudly and sets the pan in the sink. Sizzling fills his ears as the hot surface is splashed with cold water.

"Natsu, you need to pay attention to what you are doing. You could have burned my house down!" His partner yells furiously, concern and anger laced within her features. A flush of pink kisses his cheeks and his hand instinctively reaches for the back of his neck. "Sorry Luce." His tone apologetic and his face resembled that of a pup, guilty of chewing on a shoe.

Lucy sighed, pinching her temples before speaking. "It's okay Natsu, just don't let it happen again." She turned away and walked to the table sitting beside the front door. She grabs her keys and her whip before turning back to the boy watching her. "I'm going to the guild. Meet me there later?" She threw her question towards him. Just as she does he catches it with his reply, "Sure."

So, she turned and disappeared, leaving Natsu to get dressed and head out after her. Finding her a short distance from the guild when he caught up. They walked through the doors together and spent the rest of the day there, spending time with friends and battling with Gray, although that was only Natsu.

The couple both had smiles on their faces, except one had exquisitely painted on a disguise. One no one would have thought to look behind the mask for the sadness that concealed itself within the upturn of two lips.

 **~Time skip~**

Day after day, without fail, for almost two months, a new litter of scars become hidden behind concealer on the thighs of the celestial mage. The mage who disappears behind locked doors, razor concealed in the palm of her hand, to tear apart her skin. The mage who believes her life is worth nothing with a side of dirt.

It has been almost two months since Lucy ran into the man who ripped her innocence away from her and used it like a disposable toy, and it has been almost two months since Lucy first slid the blade across her skin for a second time. A habit she was hoping to let go, but instead, tears her apart from the inside out.

Day after day, the painted smile she wears becomes more and more smeared. Getting heavier and heavier and harder to hold onto without it slipping into a frown. Her smeared smile soon is noticed by the dragon slayer that accompanies her at night, holding her close and whispering sweet nothings to her in hopes of encouraging the return of her true smile. In hopes of bringing back her true self.

He knows his attempts usually have no affect on her for the nightmares that lace themselves in her dreams has failed to recede and become more of a hell each night. Messing up the poor blonde's mind. The voice of her captor constantly nagging her whether in a dream or during a random part of day. With the voice comes an itch on her thigh that she cannot seem to bear, forcing her to grab a blade and force her skin apart, blood flowing in a small crimson stream, tears following suit.

Though Lucy's dragon finally noticed her smeared smile, he will take no action. ' _Maybe it's something she needs to figure out alone. I don't want to get in the way.'_ He thinks to himself, but perhaps, getting in the way, can sometimes save a life.

It was late at night, Lucy was in the bath, blade in hand, her cheeks stained with salty tears. Her mind could not take anymore. She wanted it to end. She wanted to end the pain and so... that's what she did.

She took the blade up her wrist, digging it's sharp edge into the vein on her forearm, blood pooling out and staining the water an instant dark red. Her vision blurred, black spots speckled across her view and in an instant, everything went black.

 **~Lucy's bedroom~**

' _Lucy has been in there for a while now. What's going on?'_ Natsu speaks within the empty realm of his mind, the words clear in his head but not a sound escaped his lips. He could tell his mate had been in the bathroom for a much longer time than she normally would be. He wanted to make sure she was okay so, he stands, making his way to the door, tapping his knuckles against the hard wood.

"Luce, you okay?" He called to the other side, waiting one... two... three heartbeats and still no answer. "Luce?" He tried to turn the knob only to find it stuck in it's original position, stubbornly resisting the push of his hand. Panic rose within him and his body moved of it's own accord, slamming itself against the wooden barrier.

After one.. two hard shoves of Natsu's muscular shoulders, the hinges gave way and he broke through, his face contorts into horror as he takes in the sight before him.

Lucy lay in the tub of crimson water, her left wrist split open. He instantly shot into action, not wasting a second to save the life of the only girl he loved. He quickly grabbed a towel, ripping it into large pieces before grabbing her arm and tying the strips to the open gash in hopes of slowing the blood flow enough to save her.

Once he ran out of towel, he checked for breathing, thank the gods she was still breathing with her struggling lungs. Natsu picked up the blonde and wrapped her body in a towel before racing out the door, on a mission to make it to the closest hospital.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Faster than he has ever moved before. His lungs burned and his legs could give out at any minute but he pushed himself harder and harder. The life of his best friend was more important than anything else. Not even exhaustion would stop him.

His feet slammed against the stone road, moving faster with each step, the bare skin beginning to peel away and blister from the rough contact but the pain he felt at that moment meant nothing, for his love was on the edge of life. She would die if he did not save her quick enough.

It only took a short while to reach the hospital, and when he did he burst right through the doors, not stopping at the front desk. He ran down the hallways and yelled for someone to help. "HELP! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Many of the doctors rushed to his side and took her from his arms, laying her on a nearby bed and wheeling her to the nearest room.

He watched as they hooked Lucy up to many wires, and then that one dreadful wire Natsu wanted to smash. Her heart rate monitor. He listened as a noisy beep sounded that indicated the rate of her heart was at a slow pace and was getting slower with every passing second.

It seemed the slower her heartbeat went, the faster his became. "Excuse me sir, you have to wait out there." A tall man with dark hair and glasses, dressed in a white labcoat, pointed to the waiting room just beyond the glass door, indicating for Natsu to wait there while the doctors helped Lucy.

"No! I'm staying right here!" He yelled, not wanting to leave her side. "Sir! You have to, you will be in the way if you stay in here, now go!" The doctor's voice was stern and stubborn. Reluctantly, Natsu stepped outside and sat in the seat that was closest to the door, hoping to be able to see Lucy but one of the nursed turned around and closed the green-ish blue curtain, blocking his view.

The fire mage's knee bounced at high speeds of 100mph. His heart pounding, whilst having the feeling like a steel toe boot kicking into his ribs repeatedly. Tears threatened to free fall from his face. He watched the curtain intensely, trying to burn the cloth out of his view. Then suddenly, the curtain was bumped, giving the smallest glimpse of the room. Natsu instantly caught sight of a small bluenette, a fairy tail guild mark plastered on her shoulder. ' _Wendy…'_

He knew that Wendy was an amazing doctor and could possibly heal her quickly so his knee slowed and hope began to rise within his chest. He could see the blue glow accumulating off her hands, hovering over Lucy's body in the attempt to heal her wounds. He watched as the curtain fell back into place only a moment after being bumped.

After what seemed like hours of sitting, waiting, watching, Wendy stepped out of the room which held Lucy and took a deep breath. Exhaustion dripping from her features. In an instant, Natsu was up and at her side, bombarding her with questions.

"Is Lucy okay? Is she gonna make it? Can i see her?" question after question was thrown the poor sky dragonslayer's way. She gave a look of horror before pushing against Natsu's chest, forcing him back a step. Surprise and question screaming from his onyx eyes.

The little bluette took a deep breath before replying to the curious dragon. "She is in stable condition. She will be fine. We are just going to keep her for a day or two for her recovery and observations. You should go home and rest Natsu-kun. She will be here if you decide to come back tomorrow." Wendy smiled, a warm, caring smile but Natsu ignored it and pushed past her.

"I'm not going home. I will be staying here with her." He started down the short pathway to the room which contained Lucy. He turned around when Wendy called out to him once more. "She isn't awake yet. It might be a while. Just a warning. Also, I'll come back in later once my magic energy is replenished for more healing on her arm."

"Okay." was the last word that spilled from his lips before he disappeared behind the glass door, concealed by an ugly, teal curtain. He turned the corner and took a sharp breath when he saw Lucy asleep in the hospital bed. Natsu thought back for a moment to When he found her in the bathroom. He saw red streaks on her thighs but paid very little attention to them as he was trying to stop the bleeding from her wrist.

Curiosity took over his thinking and the pinkette strode up beside the hospital bed, pulling back the blankets and lifting the bottom of Lucy's gown, revealing her sliced thighs. All at once so many emotions hit him. Sadness, for girl he loved once more tore apart her beautiful skin. Betrayal, for she had promised never to take a blade to her skin ever again but came to find she did it anyway. Anger, the girl he thought loved him enough to tell him everything had kept such a huge secret from him and continued to lie about it. He was crushed and didn't know what to do.

He studied the plains of her face with disappointed eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips looked dry and cracked. The tears began to well within him. He covered her thighs back with the blanket and took a step back, tightening his fist and allowing the tears to freefall from his eyes. Unknowing of the ice mage standing in the doorway.

"Hey man." Natsu looked up startled. He hadn't heard the man approach. "Gray? Why are you here?" The pinkette questioned, his voice cracking with sorrow. "Wendy sent me a message saying you were here with Lucy. You okay?" Gray strode over to the dragon's side and patted his back.

The ice mage let out noise of surprise when Natsu suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, crying onto the mage's shoulder. It took a moment to process but Gray then hugged his friend back, knowing that he needed it.

"She tried to kill herself Gray. She has been cutting again and didn't tell me! I was right there! I was fucking there for her and she went behind my back! I thought she loved me, I thought she could trust me!" Natsu was a level away from screaming. His heart has been shattered and he didn't know what to do.

Gray wasn't sure of what to do so, in the most calming voice he could, her comforted his friend. "She is fine now, and she does love you. With all her heart, I know. It's just these things are hard to talk about especially when you don't want other people to worry about you. It's hard to talk about this kind of thing, i would know. But, I promise she loves you." He could feel Natsu relax.

The fire mage pulled back and looked Gray in the eyes. "How would you know what it's like?" He quizzed. Gray sighed and sat in a chair, patting the one next to him in signal for Natsu to do the same.

"When Ur died, I struggled with the same thing Lucy is now. Ur was like a mother to me and when she died, I had lost everything. My trainer, my mother, and my friend. It was like my whole world came crumbling down on top of me and I couldn't handle it. That's when it started, I started taking a blade to my wrists in hopes it would relieve some of the pain that was blocking out my judgement. I thought that cutting would make things better but it didn't.. In my head it did but in reality it only made things worse, and then to top that off, kids would pick on me because of my stripping habit. As you can imagine that only made want to cut even more. They made me feel like the shit and I guess I just couldn't take all of the hatred that surrounded me, it eventually lead up to my suicide attempt but that's when Gramps found me and took me in. He helped me get better and days went on people came and went and you should know what happens after that."

Gray wasn't looking at the mage beside him, but staring at his wrists. The faint scars barely glimmering in the bright lights of the depressing hospital room. Though he wasn't looking at Natsu, he knew the boy was as well staring at the tiny scars that held many memories. He sighed. "I can stay here if you want, but if not, I'm heading back to the guild." the ravenette went to stand but stopped when Natsu grabbed his wrist.

"Please, stay. I don't think I can be alone right now." The fire mage swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Gray replied with an empathetic smile. "Okay."

It seemed like hours of sitting in the small room, walls of off white, a blue stripe racing a tan stripe across the walls, the floor tiles the same colors on the walls but in a nauseating pattern that made even the happiest person want to break down and sob.

The two spoke very little, Gray stayed in his seat most of the time but Natsu could not bear to sit still. He was constantly up and down, back and forth between staring out the window and the chair and Lucy's bedside.

"N-Ngh." Instantly, Natsu was over to the bed, Lucy was awake. "Lucy! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" Gray had to jump up and pull Natsu back in fear of him overcrowding her. "Where am I?" The bust mage's eye traveled the room. Scanning her surroundings to find the location to where she might be.

"You're in the hospital Luce." The fire mage pushed Gray and rushed to the blonde's side, taking her hand in his. She looked at the hand that was enveloped in her partner's, her eyes tracing her eyes up his arm and landing on his face. "Natsu?"

A huge grin spread across his lips, "Yes, Luce. it's me, Natsu!" He watched as her eyes fell to the wires connecting her to many machines, beeps filling her ears. She watched the up and down of the heart rate monitor. She looked at her bandaged wrists and a tear escaped her eyes, racing down her cheek and free falling off the tip of her nose.

Just a moment after, Wendy returned to the room, a chart in her hand, one Natsu presumed to be Lucy's. "Lucy, we are going to keep you here another night for observations but you should be home by tomorrow. Natsu, Gray, i have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours were over a while ago, i can't allow you a pass any longer. Besides, you should go home and rest. Eat something, i promise she will be in good care. I won't leave her side for you. But you should go home and rest, both of you."

She gave a sweet smile and Gray nodded. Grabbing the pinkette's arm, he dragged him out the door, the mages protests ignored. Wendy turned back to Lucy and sat down empathy dripping from her features.

"Why Lucy-san? Why did you do this?" Lucy sat there for a moment, but after a moment, she burst into tears.

* * *

 **Welp, hope you enjoyed! i will see you in the next chapter my lovelies!**

 **byyyeee!**


	17. His Regrets

**Chapter 17.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting, Its been crazy! my internet was down for a while and I had a huge school thing going on that left me no time for my stories but here I am now and I can guarantee i am working my ass off right now! but anyway, here is chapter 17. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot awake. Her dreams once again corrupted by nightmares. The blonde blinked out the exhaustion from her chocolate brown orbs, doing her best to try and rub away the lack of sleep. A yawn slipped out her throat and she stretched, her back sounding with a _pop_.

"Lucy-san? How are you feeling today?" A small bluenette popped her head in the door, giving a kind smile to Lucy as she stepped inside, a small clipboard in her hand with a pen tucked safely away behind her ear. She carefully made her way closer to the celestial mage, not wanting to be a bother her with her presence.

"I'm feeling well." She spoke as a broken smile washing over her features. Forming a look of softness. "That's good, I just came to say that you are being checked out today and are free to go home." Her smile widened, almost glowing with happiness for her guild mate.

"Oh thank you Wendy!" Lucy smiled brightly, happy to be able to get out of the room that made her feel closed in on herself making her emotions spike one in series of sadness. "I'll be at the front desk to check you out of the hospital, here are some clothes for you to change into when you are ready." Wendy handed Lucy a neatly folded pile of clothes, she then turns on her heels to speed walk out the door. Eager for her friend to be able to go home where she needed to be.

Lucy stood and dressed herself. Slipping out of the hospital gown and into the set of clothes brought to her. Dread welled within her as she saw what she was supposed to wear. It was a white mini skirt, tied in a knot at her hip, a navy blue button up tank top with white trimmings and thick, gold-brown buttons, a white collar and an open back. A pair of thigh high brown boots. On her left arm she had a black, fingerless glove that stopped just below where a t-shirt sleeve would end. On her right hand, a white ruffle bracelet. At least she had some cover.

Lucy put her long blond hair in a high ponytail, sitting on the right side of her head, the lengthy stands stopping just above her hips. She grabs her keys and her whip, securing them safely to the belt around her waist before heading to the door. Stopping only to turn around and take in then empty bed, ruffled sheets and head-imprinted pillow before whirling around once more and walking out the door.

As she made her way down the halls, dimly lit by artificial lights, the walls decorated with the same depressing colors that accompanied the room in which the stellar mage stayed. She saw the front desk coming closer and closer as she went. She smiled at the sky sorceress as she handed Lucy some papers, asking her to fill them out. She did so happily and handed back the completed papers.

After everything was settled, Wendy walked her guild mate to the door, waving her goodbye as the blonde set off down the street, finally able to go home.

The busty mage took in deep breaths, marveling in the fresh air, although she was happy to be on her way, she was still upset. ' _I wonder if I upset Natsu.'_ She thought to herself as she strolled down the cobblestone street, passing people and small creatures such as stray cats, a few squirrels and many singing birds. The small animals stayed hidden away from the world in the tall green oaks that aligned themselves in neat row. The birds' chirps came from unknown spots hidden in the lush trees behind the bark covered arms.

The walk wasn't as long as she thought it would be. Lucy quickly found herself at her own front door. She pulls out the key and unlocks the tall object before her. As she does she pushes her way inside. She lightly set down the bag that hung lazily at her hip on the table beside her front entry way, doing the same with her keys by placing them neatly beside her leather pouch.

She lets out a long sigh as she slips out of her revealing outfit. She walks into her room to get some more comfortable clothing. Once she is at her dresser she pulls out her favorite pair of sweatpants, accompanied by her favorite long sleeve shirt. Her gray bottoms matched well with the blood red top.

Once she was dressed in the soft clothing, she made her way to the living room, plopping onto the couch and letting out a long sigh. Her chocolate orbs scanned the room. Observing her surroundings before falling on the crimson cloth hugging her arms. An absent hand took the neck of the material, resting at her wrists, pulling it up her arm to reveal the white bandage.

The same bandage that held her split skin together, holding ivory to ivory, blocking the path of the red streams. Keeping the beat in her chest and the pulse in her veins.

She could feel a tear slip down her cheek, only to have others follow suit. Before she could process the first drop, streams of sorrow began to flow down the valleys of her face, racing down her cheeks, high diving off the tip of her nose and free falling from her chin.

"Lucy?" the blonde's eyes darted to the direction of the sound, the brown orbs landing on a familiar frame. "Natsu…" she hugged herself as the fire mage sat himself beside her, pulling her close.

' _Why?'_ he screamed in his head. The question that had been swirling like a tornado in his mind. The question he desperately wanted answered. He wanted to know why Lucy, the girl he loved to all hells end, wanted to end her own life.

As he hugged her, the louder the voice became, screaming at him. Natsu's brows suddenly drew inward. The question that had plagued his mind suddenly slipped from his grasp, contaminating his throat and spilling toxin through his lips, dripping sickness into the ears of the girl he held close.

"Why? Why did you do it Luce?" his filled with tears. "I don't understand why." his jaw clenched tightly, a pained expression masking his face. Lucy didn't reply. She couldn't. She didn't know how. She just sat there, stiff in his hold.

Natsu shot up, pacing back and forth. "Why?! Why would you want to leave me? Am i not important to you?" he was upset. Maybe not mad but more of a hurt. Lucy gaped. "Of course you're important to me!" Lucy stood as well. Angry that he would even think that he didn't matter to her.

"Then why?! Why try and take your own life? Why leave me all alone? WHY?!" His voice rose, the hurt and anger in his words penetrated Lucy like steak knives. ' _Because i couldn't take the pain anymore.'_ is what she wanted to say. ' _Because it wouldn't have made a difference.'_ Is what she didn't say. "I don't know.." her voice quieted, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Natsu threw his arms up in frustration. Sighing loudly before clenching his fists in his hair. "You should have come to me! I was right beside you and yet you chose to ignore me. I just wanna fucking know why!"

He was yelling. She was crying, sobbing almost. From what was a small spat quickly elevated into a heated fight. One that went back and forths between ' _why'_ s and ' _i don't know'_ s, pacing and crying and yelling and screaming. Punching walls and falling to knees in sobs.

One remark, one small sentence, though, set Natsu off. He lost it. Blacked out, lost control. One action that he wished was just a terrible nightmare but sadly was not.

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!" Lucy was standing right in front him, fists balled, she was angry. So frustrated that her words slipped. They spilled from her lips and splashed Natsu in the face like hot oil. This is where he snapped. He blacked out in anger.

His arm rose, speeding towards lucy. The palm of his hand impacted her cheek, almost knocking her off her feet as she stared at him in horror, her small hand covering the rapidly bruising skin. The moment he felt his hand make contact with her face, his conscious returned and he looked at lucy with eyes bigger than dinner plates. Staring like a deer caught in headlights, looking down at his own hand, the tingle of contact still buzzing on his fingertips.

He tried to find words but it felt as though he had a bear trap clamped on his vocal cords, so, he ran. He sprinted out of the house and down the street, running as fast as his legs would allow. He ran past the guild and farther, racing out of the town of Magnolia, sprinting into a far woods, abandoned many years ago, one he found while searching for something to cook up for happy and himself.

His lungs were filled with lava and his legs were mage of jelly. He toppled over a fallen oak, tumbling down a hill and crashing into a tall boulder. As he pulled himself up, he hugged himself, sobbing and screaming, knowing no one would hear his cries.

He sat there for a while before deciding to stand, picking himself up and traveling deeper into the abandoned area, rushing through brush and fallen trees.

Up ahead, the dragon slayer's sharp eyes caught sight of what looked to be an abandoned cave, the perfect place to temporarily home the boy while he battled the voice in the back of his head.

As he got closer, he passed a sharp rock that tore a small hole in the material of his pants. The slight sting of the slice on his thigh made his heartbeat begin to pick up pace. In the moment the sharp edge of the stone made contact with his skin, the screaming voice in that back of his head went silent.

All of the ' _you hit her'_ s, ' _you monster, i can't believe you would do something like that to her'_ s, and ' _I thought you loved her'_ s. They went silent with the slight sting of the separated skin on the pinkette's leg.

Natsu broke off the sharp edge of the grey stone, carrying it securely in the palm of his hand before taking a few more steps and arriving at the forgotten cave.

* * *

 **So, how did everyone like this chapter? please let me know down below. (just for curiosity, comment 'Nalu' down below if you actually read the A/N.) please leave your thoughts in a review and don't be afraid to criticize. i could use some constructive criticism.**

 **Byeeeee!**


	18. A Sleep Over of Protection

**Chapter 18.**

 **hey guys, so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with school but i have finally gotten some free time on ,my hands that in am using just for my story. so, i hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The dragon plopped himself down onto the ground of his cave, a greeting from the cold floor of the dark enclosure, a sharp rock clutched tightly in his large hands. Its razor like blade held at ready.

The dragon pulled at the hem of the white bottoms that clung to his muscular legs, pulling down just enough to expose the bare skin of his thigh.

His heart began to race as he held the cool stone against his skin, pressing firmly the sharp edge and swiping in a sideways motion.

He let out a breath as a slow stream of crimson began to flow from the separated flesh. The antagonizing voice that taunted him of his mistakes was hushed. No sound for miles besides the wild heartbeat thumping from within his chest and heavy breathing escaping his lungs.

In a way, the sting of the sliced skin felt...good. The slight pain hushing the crude voice that taunted his mercilessly. He liked the way the blood traced the exposed flesh of his thighs, and the way each small cut felt like a relief. A relief from all the pain and anger he has felt over the last few months. He knew now, it did feel good.

He took the sharp rock to his skin a few more times. Blood mapping out on his leg, some of the red liquid crashed into the fabric wall of his pants, staining the white material a deep rose. He watched with intent eyes, the flow of the blood and how every few moments a drop would free fall to it's death as it splattered onto the hard ground.

He stopped, setting the rock down and letting out a sigh, the rate of the dragon's heart began to slow to a normal pace and the flow of the ruby streams came to a stop, the red streaks drying to a deep red, reminiscent of a setting sun, the red and purples dancing through the sky as the moon and the sun kiss, their colors meshing to the deep shades of the earth.

Natu covered the healing skin with his bottoms before allowing his top half to collapse tiredly onto the hard stone floor of the dark cave. He let out an exhausted breath before his mind slipped into the dark, nightly realm. His eyes closed instantly and body unmoving, breathing a slow and steady pace. The fire mage fast asleep.

~Lucy's Apartments~

' _Levy, i need you to come to my apartment. it s urgent.'_ small hands folded the piece of paper, sliding it snugly into a cream envelope before sealing with a glob of wax, pressed into the guild's emblem. Lucy handed the note to a small blue messenger bird and told him where to go.

The small creature nodded and with a high pitched voice replied, "Yes, Miss Lucy. i'll have this to Miss mcGarden in a jiffy!" and with that, he spread his wings and off he went, a destination for the house of a small blue haired script mage.

~Small time skip~

 _ ***Knock knock***_ "Lucy! I got your note! Are you okay?!" Lucy heard the familiar voice of her friend. She quickly walked to the door and opened it, allowing Levy inside. She closed the door once the small woman was inside, leading her deeper into the house and allowing her a seat at the dining table, the stellar mage taking a seat across from her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about Lu-Chan?" Levy asked, curiosity dripping in her voice. Lucy fiddled with her hands, her eyes locked on her feet. "You have to swear something to me before I tell you." she finally looked up, gazing into her guildmates eyes, looking for the promise she was to make and keep.

"I swear Lu-chan. If you don't want me to say anything, then I won't."

"Not even Gajeel."

Levy hesitated, "Not even Gajeel."

Lucy nodded slowly before swallowing the fear in her throat. She needed to tell someone and Levy was one of the only people she could trust.

"Natsu and I got into a fight, and we broke up…" She looked up to see if Levy was still Listening. She could clearly see the blunette's eyes fill with pity for the blonde. Lucy continued.

"We said some nasty things and I had said something that set him off and…." She trailed off, having to stop for a moment to retain herself.

"And what Lu-chan? What happened?" Levy almost looked afraid to hear what came next. But She needed to know. Lucy took a deep breath and continued.

"Natsu….he….h-he hit me. He..slapped me." the stellar mage could easily hear the loud gasp that came from the girl sitting across from her. She looked up.

"O-Oh my god Lu-Chan! Are you okay?!" Levy abruptly stood, rushing over to her busty friend to comfort her if needed. "I'm fine levy, just a little surprised. That's all. I don't even think he meant it. It was like he didn't know what he was doing. His eyes were almost glossed over and it's almost as if he wasn't….all there. I don't know though. He sprinted out the door before i could say anything. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Lucy kept her eyes locked with her hands, the white bandage that was hidden beneath her black glove hugged her arm uncomfortably. She rubbed her wrists absent-mindedly. The small bluenette gave a concern flooded stare.

"I should kick his ass! He should not be laying his hands on you Lu-chan, it's not right! I'm gonna go find him!" Levy started for the door but stopped when the stellar mage gripped at her arm, pleading with her chocolate orbs. "Please don't Levy. Let me handle this on my own. Besides, you promised not to say anything to anybody." The blonde's gaze was piercing, forcing a defeated sigh to escape the small, pink lips of the script mage.

"Okay Lu-chan I won't, I promise." Levy gave a warm, friendly smile, walking back to the table to give her comrade a comforting hug. The shortness of the small bluenette caused the route of her face to land directly between the blonde's busty mounds. A bright red blush creeping over her face.

Levy quickly parted, her heart racing. She took a several large steps backward, almost tumbling to the ground, laughing nervously at her clumsiness.

After a few silent moments, Lucy was the one who spoke, "Would you be willing to stay with me? I don't think I could handle being alone." The script mage could see the fear in her friend's eyes, the fear of a certain man finding her again. Her heart sank. "Of course, I just have to run back home to get some clothes, okay?"

Lucy nodded and walked Levy back to the door, waving her off as the short girl skipped to her home off to pack a bag of all the supplies needed for a sleepover of protection.

 **~Levy's house~**

A small click and the door creaks open. Levy steps inside quickly and makes a bee-line straight to her room. She grabs the backpack hanging on the wall, carrying it over to the drawer for easy access in filling the large pouch with clothes and other supplies she would need.

She fills her bag with a few shirts, stuffing them into the bottom messily. The bluenette rushed off to the next thing as she threw bottoms into the large pouch along with her favorite pair shoes and her daily necessities. Brush, bathroom utensils and a few games to play to help keep Lucy's mind away from Natsu.

As the rushing fairy turned on her heels to head out the door, she stopped abruptly and fell back, landing on her ass. "Oof! Ow, what the-?" The script mage looked up and saw a tall figure with red eyes glaring at her. "Where ya goin shorty?" a gruff voice shook her bones.

"I'm going to stay at Lucy's for a while." The bluenette spoke softly, standing from the ground and grabbing the bag the landed a few feet away from her, she looked up at stared the tall person in front of her. "Why? Just a random sleepover?" The mage cocked a pierced eyebrow, confusion and question etched in his features.

"No Gajeel, she asked me to stay because she didn't want to be alone while Natsu is mis- uh, on a job." The short girl stopped herself from slipping, covering up with the perfect lie. Gajeel grinned.

"Don't lie to me small fry, you almost said something along the lines of 'missing' a I right?" his raspy voice rang through the empty room. "N-No, he is on a mission. I misspoke and fixed my gramatical mistake. That's all." Levy began to sweat, her 'boyfriend' (Levy liked to hope) was reading her like a book.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Gajeel i'm sure."

"Alright. If you say so."

Gajeel bent over and kissed the top of Levy's forehead, keeping his lips there for a long moment before he pulled away, looking her in her hazel eyes, smiling softly and left. His large frame almost not fitting through her small door frame.

Watching his figure disappear behind her oak barrier, she stood for a moment, trying to process what the hell just happened. Her crush just up and kissed her. She thought her heart was going to explode.

After she pulled herself back to earth, she flushed a deep crimson, touching her fingers to the tingling skin where the kiss still lingered. Trying to calm her racing heart, the small fairy pushed away her beet red blush and grabbed her backpack, off to protect her friend from the lonesome nights without Natsu.

* * *

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think! ill be uploading the next chapter very soon**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	19. A Private Message

**Chapter 19**

 **Hello my loves! sorry for the long waits, I'm doing as best as I can to get all the chapters done. but I' little secret here, this story wont end for a while, we have only 19 chapter, I want so much more! so you don't have to worry about this coming to a close because it wont for a long time! well, Ill get out of you hair so you can read, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lu-chan, I'm hungry, let's eat something!" Levy held her stomach as it grumbled loudly. Hunger clawing through her body. "I don't think I have anything, N-Natsu eats most of what I have." Lucy's eyes fell to the floor. A small hand patted her back, "Let's go shopping!"

"I would love to but I have to save what cash I have left for rent this month. But I can see what I can scrounge up…" The blonde made her way to the kitchen, rummaging through her cabinets and fridge to capture what little food she could before it had the chance to run away into the belly of the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Lucy, stop." The small bluenette grabbed Lucy's hands to halt them of their search. "I'll pay. You don't have to I'll buy your groceries." The small fairy gave the warmest smile Lucy had seen in awhile, it warmed the stellar mage's heart.

"Levy, I can't let you do that, you need the money too, I-" Lucy stopped when her friend hushed her, her index finger pressed gently against her plump lips.

"Lu-chan, I don't need it as much as you do. I'm here for you, to provide for you, to comfort you and I will do everything I need to to keep you happy. You need food, and so do I, I'm starving… I promise it's fine."

Her voice was stern but soft at the same time, so much care laced within her tone and a soft smile to tie it together. Lucy gave in. she nodded and smiled as Levy cheered and quickly grabbed her purse, rushing out the door.

"Levy! Wait for me!" the busty mage almost landed on the floor as she stumbled to the door after grabbing her keys and chased after her piping, blue haired comrade.

 **~At the store~**

"Okay, all we need now is the…..Pork,..um...noodles,...do we have milk?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then all we need is the pork, noodles and sauce."

"Okay, i'll go get the noodles I know where they are."

"I'll get the pork and the sauce."

The girls split, off to get the missing ingredients for their meal, one they are for sure is going to be the best in all of magnolia. So delicious and perfectly cooked, the girls couldn't wait.

Once they had all their things, off they went to the counter, heading to check out. "Hey Lu-chan, do you want to get some ramune?" Levy picked up two bottles of the fizzy drink, one was strawberry, the other just plain.

Lucy looked at her with pleading eyes, "Oh Levy, you have already bought all this for me, I can't let you buy me a drink too." the bluenette tsked. Shaking her head as she handed Lucy her favorite flavor of Ramune and smiled. "Take it Lu-chan. My treat."

The blonde sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to win against the girl, so she took the bottle and thanked her friend for the gift.

As the girls were heading home, leavy couldn't help but notice Lucy's swiveling head and searching eyes. She was looking for Natsu. "He isn't here Lu-chan. There is no point in searching for a book if it's not in the library." she was right, Lucy knew natsu wasn't here but yet, her heart couldn't help but beg her to look for him.

Levy felt bad for the poor girl, and the whole way home was silent.

"Hey Lu-chan, why don't you go and rest up in the living room. I'll make you dinner." Levy smiled at the the taller mage setting out the ingredients they just purchased from the store.

"Levy, you have already done so much for me, let me cook for you!" Lucy tried to grab the spatula from the blue haired mage's hand but failed as the smaller woman was slightly faster. Stepping out of they way of the blonde, Levy dodged the reaching hand swiftly.

"Lucy heartfilia, SIT!" Lucy sat instantly, surprised at the tiny fairy in her kitchen The stern, overpowering sound almost scared lucy as the big, booming voice came from such a small girl. "Okay, geez." Levy smiled and turned back to the pan sizzling with peppers and onions. "Thank you." a small look of triumph and glory plastered over her features.

"Levy, Why are you doing this? Why are you buying my groceries and cooking food for me?" Lucy spoke softly, the question dancing in her tone. "Because I care about you Lu-chan. Natsu pulled a hit and run and that's not okay. You were afraid to be alone so you asked me to stay with you, it's the least I could do for my nakama in need. You need this so i'll be the one to give it to you." she smiled another warm, and caring smile. One that melted Lucy's heart, along with her worries.

But, as the two girls' conversation went on, lucy going into detail on what happened the night Natsu left after Levy asked, wanting to know exactly what happened, Lucy and Levy were unfortunately, unaware of the lurking man outside her open windows. His long black hair being blown by the slight breeze, his muscular arms holding his weight against the old building. His pierced brows knotted in concentration, and some anger.

Gajeel redfox hung like a ninja from the sill of the open kitchen window of the apartments that he had followed Levy to after seeing her in the store. He was listening to the whole conversation of Natsu and how he ran off and why. He was not happy with the fellow dragon slayer and he was set on finding answers.

He jumped down from the building and ran off to Levy's home, which is where he was currently staying, and quickly sent her a message. Telling the messenger bird where to go. "Okie dokie! I'm off!" his little wings spread and off he went to the apartment of Lucy heartfilia.

"Miss mcGarden, there is a message for you. It is a private message so i'm afraid Miss Heartfilia is going to have to come with me." the small blue bird looked at Lucy, beckoning her with his wing to follow him outside.

"Why can't i be up there?" the stellar mage questioned as she and the small bird headed down the stairs, stopping once they got outside. She wanted answers as to why she got kicked out of her own home.

Because she received a private message." and informing, high pitched chirp sounded in Lucy's ears. "So?" the bird smiled kindly as he informed the mage on the 'Private message'

"A private message will read just like any other message, but if the sender asks for no one else's ears to hear what the message has to say, depending on the number of people around, i am permitted to either ask the receiver to follow me to a secluded area which is safe to read the note or, the other person in the room to another area so the receiver has a secluded spot for the message." the small winged creature explained, taking a big breath before continuing.

"That's why i asked you to follow me out here, so Miss levy could have that area to read her message because the sender specifically asked for the message to be private and for only the one who shall receive it."

"How will we know when we can go back up there?" Lucy asked, a bit less annoyed now that she knew the bird was just doing his job.

"Each private message is equipped with a special buzzer that will vibrate to signal when the message has been completely read all the way through." the bluebird smiled, before giving Lucy a kind look. "She is finished, you may return to your room. Have a lovely day miss Lucy!" he flew off, waving as he did. Lucy smiled and headed back to her room.

"So, What was the note about?" Lucy asked as she opened up the door to her apartment, almost being knocked over by a rushing Levy, as she zoomed out the door.

Lucy could barely hear the reply of the racing girl as she sprinted down the stairs, the words shot lucy in the heart as her friend was out to find the iron dragon slayer. The one who had syped on their conversation without their knowledge.

"Gajeel found out!"

* * *

 **Welp! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stick around for what happens to Lucy and Levy now they know Gajeel knows what happened!**

 **Byyeeeee!**


	20. You'll Never Know How much I love you

**Chapter 20**

 **Hello loves! Here is chapter 20! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Shit!" Long legs paced back and forth, almost burning a groove in the wooden floors. "How did he find out? Did Levy tell him? No, she wouldn't do that."

Question after question sounded in Lucy's head as she paced rapidly through her house. A sizzling pan, filled with colorful peppers and onions long forgotten.

The once yummy food now a charred black as the burnt veggies began to catch fire surprising Lucy and forcing her to jump and rush over to the blazing skillet, grabbing it quickly and tossing it in the sink, turning on the water and allowing the full stream to kill the burning ingredients.

"Well, there goes part of our dinner." The blonde sulks, slouching her shoulders as a long, dragged sigh escapes her lips. She plops herself onto her couch in the perfect Lucy fashion. Meanwhile her friend hunts down a certain long haired dragon.

 **~Levy's house~**

"What the fuck Gajeel! What do you mean you listened in on our conversation? You spied on us?!" Levy was furiated, her anger resonating into her voice and acting as a megaphone, her words now booming in the sensitive ears of the iron dragon slayer.

The tall man cringed at the loud noise, his ears throbbing in response. "I saw you at the market and followed you home. I had to know that not only you were okay but I wanted to know what you were up to." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Gajeel...thank you, but you shouldn't have spied on our private conversation. You really hurt Lucy. She didn't want anyone to know and that's why I didn't tell you what we were doing."

Levy stepped closer to the male, grabbing his large hands in her own, looking up into his blood red eyes, her own brown orbs were soft but disappointed in the man as she spoke.

"You shouldn't have spied, I want you to come back with me to Lu-chan's home and apologize as well as promise to keep your trap shut." her voice was not as loud as before but just as stern and scary. Gajeel sighed in defeat, retracting his hands from Levy's only to wrap one of his arms around the small of her waist and placing the other against her cheek.

"Gajeel wha-" The fairy was cut off as the iron mage pulled her close and closed the space between their lips, capturing her in a heated kiss.

Levy squeaked in surprise as the man her heart had fallen for kissed her. She couldn't help but gasp as Gajeel's hand landed on her ass, giving it a tiny squeeze.

The second the small girl let out the surprised noise, the black haired mage slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch he could reach.

The sudden intrusion forced a small moan to escape the lips of the fairy against her will as the two keen muscles danced. ' _He tastes like peppermint~'_ Levy thought to herself as the kiss continued to escalate.

Levy was the one to break the kiss, panting heavily as her face burned a bright red. Gajeel looked down at the short girl and grinned "Gihihi, i don't think i'll get tired of seen that face shrimp." he chuckled causing her blush to brighten as if red light bulbs were lit under the skin of her cheeks.

"We need to get back to Lu-chan." The script mage turned on her heels, going out the door as fast as possible, the tall boy following close behind her.

 **~Lucy's Apartment~**

Levy and Gajeel walked through the front door of the blond girl's home, finding her pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Lu-chan, I have someone here who has something to say to you." Levy spoke, elbowing Gajeel and forcing him forward, the large man's stumble caught the attention of the pacing mage, her delicate brows drawing forward in a frown.

"How did you find out?" Lucy burst out, waiting impatiently for his answer. "I-I spied on ya...I'm sorry," The black haired male turned and looked back at the small girl, her eyes piercing and strong. He turned back to Lucy and finished, "It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it, but i promise i won't say nothin to nobody. So..."

Lucy was almost touched. Never had she ever thought, Gajeel Redfox would ever apologize to her for something that he did.

"I forgive you. And thank you for not telling anyone." The stellar mage sat on the couch, Levy coming and sitting next to her, patting her friend on the back in comfort.

"Well, i guess i'll get outta yer hair. I'll see you later shorty." The tall boy turned and walked out of the door. Almost hitting his head against the short doorframe, his tall figure too large for the small home.

After he left, the girls went back into the kitchen, both staring at the charred vegetables in the pan filled with water. They let out a long and dragged sigh as they tried to think of what to do with the lack of their peppers and onions.

"I can run back to the store?" Levy offered as they stood, thinking.

"No, Levy, you don't have to do that, we can just think of something that doesn't need the onions or peppers." Lucy replied, turning to give a small glare to the shorter woman.

"Yeah, like what? What else could we make?"

"I don't know, Ugh! We need Mira or something!"

"Lu-chan, that's a good idea. We can go to the guild and ask mira to make us something to go!"

"Um...okay. I guess." Lucy replied, shrugging as they grabbed their purses, Lucy grabbing her keys and her whip as well and they were out. Turning off the lights and and locking the door. Off to the guild to have the excellent cook Mirajane Strauss make them a meal.

 **~At the guild~**

"Mira! Mira! We need you!" Lucy and Levy both walked in the large front doors of the guild, the smaller mage waving her arms and calling out loudly to the beautiful transformation mage, Mirajane.

"Oh hello Levy, hello Lucy! How have you been?" the barmaid called, smiling a warm enough smile to melt the entire north pole.

"We are doing okay. How about yourself?" Lucy replied this time as the two mages were now at the bar counter, both smiling at the sweet silver haired woman.

"I'm doing fairly well. What can I do for you ladies?" Mira's deep ocean blue eyes were splashing with question.

"W-we came to ask you if you could make us a meal? We tried cooking but lost one of our most important ingredients to a..bit of a...fire.." Levy and Lucy scratched the back of their necks, giggling nervously at their failed attempts to make a meal.

"Oh my!" Mira giggled "I guess Natsu was being a bit of a trouble? I'd be glad to make you girls something. And I'll make it on the house!" she smiled once more and disappeared into the kitchen, off to make one of her famous Mira meals.

After she was gone, Levy took a glimpse at Lucy and flinched at the pain in the blonde's eyes, feeling sorry for the poor girl , wishing she could fix all of her problems right now!

Meanwhile, Lucy was somewhere else. Her thoughts we turning dark and tears threatened to fall from her chocolate orbs. Mira's words were screaming in her mind over and over, " _I guess Natsu was being a bit of a trouble?"_ The words were loud and annoying, chanting at her in agonizing mockery.

"Lu?" Levy tapped the busty mage's arm. "Lu-chan?" she said a little louder, finally snapping her back to reality. She gave her tall friend a look of deep concern. "Let's go sit." Lucy nodded and followed her short guild-mate to an empty table, sitting down across her, fiddling with her fingers.

"Gray! Come over here!" the small blue mage waved over the ice make man, Gray. "what did you need?" the raven haired boy questioned, shooting a glimpse to Lucy and seeing the lostness in her eyes and the tension in her shoulders. "Lucy? You okay?"

The blonde stirred and looked up at the male. "Hm? Oh, hi Gray, when did you get here?" she asked, oblivious to the small look Levy and him shared. "Not too long ago but are you doing okay? You look...out of it…" he raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Oh i'm doing fine. Just waiting for our food." she zoned out again, thinking of Natsu and how much she realized she missed him and his goofy grin, how much she missed his cute faces, she missed his laugh and how he would take such good care of her. She realized how much she missed _**him**_.

Tears threatened to fall and her breath became ragged and uneven. She couldn't take it, she had to get out of the guild and find him. She shot up and raced out the door, leaving a very confused/knowing Levy and Gray. Gray knew about her 'habit' but still didn't know about her fight with Natsu, the only people who knew about that besides Lucy herself is Levy and regrettably Gajeel. Even though he wouldn't tell.

Lucy ran hard and fast out the door, racing down the streets and weaving through the people out walking on the cobble stone paths. Her legs were screaming in protest and her lungs were trying to collapse on themselves.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks and free fall from her chin and jawline, ending their lives with a splat to the ground out her shirt.

Lucy kept racing until she made it to the woods where she ran farther, going deeper and deeper, almost tripping over the fallen branches and tree stumps. But she kept running until she felt like her legs were going to fall right off and he lungs would explode. Her heart was probably going as hard she she was, maybe even harder, about to beat right out of her chest and run away.

The stellar mage kept going, trying to run from her pain but failing. She ran deeper into the woods and suddenly all she could see was the ground, then the sky, then the ground, then the sky again as she tripped and rolled down a hill, crashing into a few trees and being knocked back.

She seemed to roll for hours when she finally smacked face first into a large tree trunk, groaning in pain as her face, legs, and lungs hurt like hell. She sat up, still crying.

She looked at her hands and couldn't hold back, she let out a scream, crying hysterically. She screamed and screamed, sobbed and sobbed. Punching the thick tree trunk pathetically, crying out Natsu's name, screaming out how much she missed him and loved him. She gave up on trying to beat up the tree and just sunk against it, sobbing for the only boy she ever loved.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? leave me a review of your thoughts and I'll be sure to reply! chapter 21 will coming out very soon! i am going to establish a publish date so you guys can know when its coming! I am going to be sure to post every Saturday/Sunday so now you know when my next chapter will be available. Love you guys**

 **Byeeeeee!**


	21. A Drunken Kiss

**Chapter 21**

 **Heyo guys, as promised, I am posting every Saturday. I don't have a specific time yet i just know every Saturday will be the day a new chapter is posted. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The days seem to pass slowly for the dragon boy as he curls into himself, tears flowing like streams. He missed her. He knew that without a doubt and all he had the strength to do was sit here and sob.

His thighs were tender and the rock he kept with him had lost it's edge, the once sharp blade like side was now a dull flat tip rock that did nothing but scratch.

He threw it against the cave walls, wincing as the loud, booming echo pained his sensitive ears. It's been about 4 or 5 days since the fight he had with a certain blonde. Although, he couldn't be sure, he stopped counting after the 2nd attack.

All through his period of staying in the cave, the voice that mocked his every day breathing, would break out and scream in rage, reminding him of the horrible thing he had done to the only girl he loved.

That's what made him reach for the razor like rock he had, silencing the screaming in his head and turning the faucet of the tears to high stream. Each slice of skin was like a wash of relief, but not in a way he would ever tell.

Falling back into reality, he stood from his fetal position, clenching his fists as he knew where he had to go. He had to get there before his head exploded. He slowly edged his way out of the cave and up the hill, tripping every few moments from his jelly like legs.

He edged his way closer to the town of Magnolia, a mission to get back the girl he hurt

 **~Lucy's apartment~**

"Levy i'm bored. Let's do something." Lucy and her fairy friend were moping around on the couch bored out of their mind looking for something to do. Naming off thing after thing but still, they couldn't seem to come to an agreement.

"Let's go drinking!" Levy stated excitedly, "We can go to the guild and drink there! They have all sorts of yummy liquors. Cmon it'll be fun!" Lucy couldn't seem to say no to a fun night of drinks with her closest friend. So, they packed up their gear and off to the guild they went.

 **~at the guild~**

"Mira! We need two mugs of your favorite alcohol!" Lucy smiled at the silver haired woman as she and the smaller mage took a seat at the bar.

"You girls out for a fun time?" The barmaid giggled smiling at the girls, "Two fairy tail specials coming right up!" and she was gone, disappeared behind the door to the liquor cellar where the guild likes to keep their finest beers, wines and so much more.

After a few short moments she returned with more than what she left with, a box of many bottles with different shapes, colors and contents clinked cheerfully in her hands. She set the box down and pulled out a few of the bottles, ones the girls couldn't make out the label.

Lucy and Levy watched in excitement as the barmaid worked her magic, mixing the different drinks together in a fluid movement. The strong smells filled the air around the women making them itch in anticipation to try the yummy looking drinks.

"And here you are ladies, two Fairy Tail specials." Mira handed them their mugs with her casual, warm smile graced upon her lips. She watched as the each of the mages on the other side of the bar counter took a swig if the elixir, and almost letting out a giggle as four eyes started to fill with bliss.

"This is amazing Mira!" Lucy took another drink of the mix and smiled.

"I can already tell we are gonna need a lot more of these!" Levy replied, smiling as both mages began their night of fun and drinks.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Natsu slowly made his way out of the forest and into the streets of magnolia, heading his way back to Lucy's apartment building, off to show her just how much she meant to him and how much he hated himself for what happened.

He sluggishly treaded down the cobblestone path, his legs still tender and unused from spending almost the entire time in the cave sitting or lying down. He didn't even have the strength to eat. I bet if he looked in the mirror, he wouldn't recognize himself for the dark, baggie circles that hung themselves under his eyes, the desert that had spread across his lips, mapping in cracks and dry skin, or the once toned stomach now a flat, underfed belly that ached for food. Maybe he wouldn't recognize the dusty, untamed hair that was once a fluorescent blush but now stands as a faded, sad, dried out, and crumpling pink rose.

It took the broken boy almost an hour to make it passed the coffee shop that placed itself three blocks away from the beautiful blonde's home.

He looked into the window of the shop at the smiling people held within it's walls, he wished he and lucy would be in there, smiling together and laughing together, but he had to find her first.

He treaded onward, edging his way closer to the girl he loved, he was determined to win her back, even though...he wasn't completely sure how he would. He hadn't thought about it...well, he would just wing it. That would work...right?

As he thought to himself he began to itch, a familiar voice coming along for the ride, ' _why are you going to her? She doesn't want you back, she hates you. Don't you remember the look on her face after you HIT her?'_ the voice was back and mocking him. He scratched his thigh, and spoke back,

"Shut up! Just go away. You don't know what she wants!" Natsu tried to ignore the few stares from the people who pass him but it seemed the faces seemed to taunt him. It's like the were all screaming at him, ' _YOU HIT HER! YOU MONSTER!'_

What was a slow tread, turned to a jog, and broke into a sprint, well, as fast as the jelly legs could carry the underfed boy. He ran as fast as he could into an alley, turning into the dark area and sinking to the ground, sliding against the stone wall. He covered his ears in hopes to hush the voice that constantly mocked him.

' _You should just stop trying, you're pathetic. You don't deserve her. I bet she has already hooked up with that stripper boy gray.'_ The fire mage could almost hear the smirk in the words that played in his mind.

"No! She doesn't love Gray! She told me!" he spat back, tears stinging in his onyx eyes, blinking fast trying to hold them back but failing as a single drop of pain, slid down his cheek, running off the cliff of his chin and splattering to it's death on his vest. After one escaped, the others broke through as well, racing down the lines of his face and freefalling to their death as they splatter on the dark clothing that atoned the fire mage.

' _She doesn't love you. She told you.'_ came the mocking voice again, trying to get the boy to fall to its ways, trying to get the mage's thoughts to turn downward but it wasn't working like it had hoped.

Natsu was too strong to fall for the mid tricks, he stood from his crouched position and was back on track to get the girl he loved back into his arms. He raced back onto the streets and made his way closer to the home of his love.

The boy skidded to a halt as he made it to the home of the stellar mage Lucy. It had taken him and hour or two to get there considering his unused legs and weak body. But still, he races up the steps to the door leading into her house.

He stopped, calming his breathing and shaking hands before going to turn the knob but it was locked. "Hm, she must not be home. I'll check the guild." he said to no one, turning on his heels and racing back out the door, off to look in the guild for the blonde beauty.

 **~Back at the Guild~**

"Luuuu-chan~" slurred a drunk Levy.

"Y-*hic* yes Levyyy~?" an intoxicated Lucy slurred in response, hiccups interrupting her every so often.

"Guessssss what."

"Hm?" Lucy hummed as she took a drink of her fourth Fairy Tail special

"Gajeeel kissed meh~" the small bluenet stated proudly as her blonde friend almost spit her drink all over her, just missing her by a few inches.

"Woooooo!~ Levy how *hic* did he do ittt~ tongue? No tongue? Detailsssss~" Lucy took another drink and giggled, setting her drink on the countertop so she could listen to the kissiness of Levy and gajeel.

"I don't know how to explain it… it was like this,~" Before Lucy could react, Levy cupped her cheeks awkwardly and kissed her lips. Now, If Lucy was sober, this would have been so weird but seeing as how she was drunk as a skunk, (yes she is a lightweight!) she kissed back, wrapping her hands around the bluentte's waist, as the smaller set of arms that were awkwardly cupping the blonde's cheeks, wrapped themselves around her neck.

Now, the kiss should have stopped there but levy wasn't through with her demonstration, as she slid her tongue across the plump lip of the stellar mage.

Lucy opened her mouth just the tiniest bit, but levy took it instantly, snaking her tongue into her mouth and exploring. She could taste the alcohol that the stellar mage had just drank.

The busty woman fought back, their tongues dancing , battling for dominance as the kiss became heated. Everyone in the guild caught on and whistles, and a few calls of drunken men rang out around the guild hall.

Just as Lucy's hand slid the to ass of her fairy friend, Natsu came through the doors, unnoticed until a few steps in. The guild went silent, they noticed his unhealthy state and realized his absence as he treaded through the guild, unseeing of the two friends in a heated make out session.

His onyx eyes searched everywhere but failed to catch on what was happening right in front of him, he only noticed when he saw the silver haired take over mage gaping at two people in front of her, a bright blush across her cheeks and her match making smile spread widely upon her lips.

He noticed it was two girls, and until he stepped closer, he failed to notice it was Lucy and Levy. the second he caught on, his eyes went wide, surprised at the sight before him.

"L-Lucy?!" The blonde's eyes shot open and darted to the direction of the voice she knew all too well. Levy heard the voice as well and the two girls broke away from each other, gaping at the broken boy standing ten feet away.

Lucy saw Natsu and the state he was in. he look absolutely terrible. She had no trouble seeing the red in his eyes. She looked to Levy and levy looked to her. The intoxication no longer in effect.

Lucy wanted to cry but she bit her cheek and blinked away the tears, she had to be firm until she was out of the guild. She instantly knew what to do and acted.

"Natsu!" He flinched, "Home now!"

* * *

 **Well then...What an interesting chapter lol. Did you like it? How was the little slash of Lelu? anyway, leave me a review of what you thought and ill have chapter 22 out by next** **Saturday**

 **Byeeee!**


	22. Kick Me Out Or Let Me Stay?

**Chapter 22.**

 **Well, here it is! the big moment if Natsu and Lucy get back together or she kicks him out for good! what will go down? hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At the home of the stellar mage, her and a pink haired dragon were in a heated discussion.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she hollered, causing a flinch to take over the boy's frame. ' _She hates you! You should have never came back!'_

It was the voice, it was back and taunting Natsu as Lucy stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I-I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to." he rubbed his thighs, feeling small and horrible under the hard gaze of the blonde.

"You didn't mean to run off? Or you didn't mean to hide from me without saying anything?" she quizzed again, waiting for him to spill the beans.

"W-What? I'm talking about-" the fire mage was cut off by the busty woman in front of him, holding her hand up to stop his voice.

"Natsu, I'm not mad about...that. I'm mad that you failed to come and talk to me about it. All you decided to do was run off and hide when I needed you." Lucy's voice softened, tears filling the corners of her eyes.

"I-I couldn't face you….know what i had done killed me. I couldn't stand to see you and relive that over again. Just being here now is making him scream at me." Natsu was quiet. Almost a whisper as he slipped the words from his tongue.

"Natsu, being hit didn't hurt me as much as you leaving me. That was the real pain. The fact that you just ran out on me when I needed you, when I missed you so much just ripped me to pieces! I love you more than anything and loosing you is going to be the death of me." The blonde admitted, stepping closer to him. He resisted the urge to take a step back but failed as he backed away from his love, afraid of hurting her again.

"I'm sorry Luce. i hurt you and i can't forgive myself for that. I hate myself for hurting you and i missed you like crazy! But, i just couldn't handle the fact that I was the one who hurt you when I promised you I'd be the one to protect you." He brought his head down, staring at his feet.

Lucy shook with irritation. She stepped closer to him catching his attention and causing him to take a step back in return. She stepped closer and closer and having his go farther and farther back. She kept coming until his back hit the wall.

She raised up on her tippy toes and stared him in the eyes. "Natsu Lee Dragneel! You are not going to hurt me! You are here and that alone make everything better so i don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again! Do i make myself clear?!" Natsu looked at her with confusion, "L-Luce, that's not my-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" She yelled, ignoring the fact she totally just gave him an absolutely wrong middle name.

"Yes!" he squawked, dropping the 'Lee' that she just gave him. "Good. now, go and take a shower, you are dirty and when you come out we are going to the guild so you can eat. You look terrible." she said sternly, but tackled him in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his sides, her head buried into his chest.

The boy was taken by surprise but hugged her back, kissing the top of her head gently and breathing in her sweet, vanilla scent.

"I love you Natsu." a muffled voice came from his chest, the arms around him tightened and he smiled. "I love you too Lucy...Sara Heartfilia." natsu had to hold back a chuckle as she looked up at him in confusion. "Wha?-" she stopped, realization punching her in the face. "Oh! Haha! You sneaky dragon! Natsu LEE Dragneel!" they both burst into laughter, lucy holding him tighter in her arms, afraid of him leaving her again.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"When i first came back into the guild….you were kissing Levy. Why?" Lucy stiffened, her face blooming a cherry red, deeper than Erza's hair.

"Um…. I- We- We were drunk… and that is all I know. You might want to ask Mira, she was there and was handing us the drinks…" she stuttered. She pulled away from Natsu and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Just go take your shower stinky."

He chuckled and passed the door to the bathroom, his feet against the cool tile. "Bring me a towel?" Lucy nodded as she turned to her laundry room, fetching a towel from the cabinet., bringing it to the boy before closing the door behind her and leaving the dragon to take his much needed shower.

He turned the water to scalding, letting the liquid heat up as he stripped the clothes that clung uncomfortably to his body. He started with his vest, slowly pulling one arm out, followed by the other, letting the shaggy garment slip off his bony shoulders.

Natsu tossed the dirty vest to the clothes pile against the wall to the left of the door, letting it plop on the other clothes of Lucy's before taking the hem of his blood spotted pants and pulling them down his dirt covered legs, letting go at is knees and allowing the white bottoms to fall lifelessly to his feet, kicking them off and into the pile.

Lastly, his black boxers were yanked off of him and he stepped into the burning water. Sighing as the heat, washed over his tired, underfed body. He watched as the clear turned to many different shades in many different spots, reds and browns, from blood and dirt.

The pinkette rubbed his hands over each thigh, hissing slightly as he washed away the dry, crusted blood, revealing pink, irritated skin and light red streaks of sliced skin. As he let the water run over him, an annoying voice came into earshot.

' _Look at you, so pathetic. How can she ever love you again?'_ It was the voice, mocking him. He wanted to throw up. "She does love me! She told me so many times! Why don't you just go away!"

The dragon boy almost punched the shower wall, stopping when he hear a concerned voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Came the angelic sound of the Busty blonde mage from the other room. She must have heard his 'conversation' with the voice in his head.

"Y-Yeah! Just, talking to myself!" he hollered back, listening for her reply. "Okay!" and she was gone, he heard her footsteps lead off into the kitchen,or so he guessed.

"See? She does care about me! You're just jealous that i have a beautiful, amazing, person in my life and you don't! She loves me just as much as I love her!" he whispered this time, not wanting Lucy to overhear him talking to himself.

Natsu listened for a minute, expecting the voice to return but it didn't, Thankfully. Since he didn't have to argue with himself anymore, he grabbed the bottle that sat to his right, and poured it into his hands. Looking at the bottle he realized he grabbed the body wash. ' **Meh, oh well. Soap is soap.'** he thought to himself as he massaged the paste into his hair, scrubbing away the dirt and dry flakes from his scalp. He gently rubbed the tips of his fingers through his blush colored locks.

After he was good and washed, he rinsed the soap out of his hair, then he grabbed the same bottle as well as the loofa, lathering the scrubby ball in his hand with the vanilla scented wash and scrubbing down his arms and legs, scrubbing away the dirt that clung to him like leeches. He ran the ball of scrubby fluff down his legs and thighs, wincing slightly as the soap began to sting his wounds.

He rinsed, seeing as the water was a soapy brown this time. He noticed the dirt still stuck to himself so he washed again, making sure to get it all. After he was rinsed, he turned the shower off and stepped onto the fluffy, pink shower rug that sat happily at the shower door, catching all the water droplets that fell from his, once again, heated body.

Grabbing the towel from the hook on the wall, the dragon slayer started to dry himself off, he ran the white towel over his arms, torso, legs and head, finally wrapping the white water catcher around his hips, covering his lower half before stepping from warm tiles, to soft carpet.

He made sure the lights were off in the bathroom before shutting the door behind him as he stepped out into Lucy's room.

"Hey Luce! I don't have any clothes!" he called. What he thought was going to be her voice, was replaced with the sound of her footsteps, coming closer to her room. He watched as she came into view from behind the closed, wooden barrier, carrying a stack of clothes.

"I had happy run and get them, he came by earlier wanting to see you. He's downstairs if you want to go and talk to him after you get dressed." she spoke softly.

She was always so beautiful to him, her golden hair, chocolate eyes. The sweet curve of her body, the way her hair seemed to glow in the light of the sun. He could study her all damn day if he could. But, his thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Natsu? Are you going to get dressed or just stand there like an idiot?" He blinked. "Oh!"

Lucy giggled and headed back downstairs, off to finish making his meal. He watched her leave before letting the towel drop off his hips, grabbing the pile of clothes and taking out the pair of grey boxers that hid themselves under the pair of athletic shorts.

He slipped on every piece of clothing brought to him before taking the dirty towel back to the bathroom, setting it atop the pile of dirty laundry.

After everything was in order, the dragon slayer slipped downstairs and into the kitchen "Smells good Lu-"

"NATSUUUUU!"

* * *

 **Well! there it is! I hope you guys liked it! leave me a review of what you though about it!**

 **byeeee!**


	23. Too Many Scars

**Chapter 23**

 **Hey guys, I know I didn't post on Saturday like the schedule but since it was christmas, I've been busy with family almost all this week so I can upload the full chapter just yet, this is only part 1. I will have the next part out on Saturday, back on schedule so, yeah. I know this is really short but bear with me I'm getting all the time in that I can for this. anyway's I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"NATSUUUUU!" A blur of blue smashed right into the surprised dragon slayer, taking him to the ground in a hug. The blue feline known as happy sobbed into Natsu's chest and he held him tightly, muffled words spilled from the crying cat as he told his pink haired comrade of just how much he missed him.

"WWAAAAAAHHHH! Natsu I missed you so much! No one could find you and I was all alone and I didn't have a buddy to enjoy my fish!" Wailed happy. Natsu chuckled and stood, hugging his best friend closely. "I missed you too buddy. There's no need to cry, I'm here now and we can enjoy some food together!"

Those words brought a bright smile to Happy's face as his fluffy white wings appeared, allowing the cat to float in the air gracefully. As he hovered over Lucy and Natsu, they all shared warming smiles.

The blonde mage turned to set the cooked food on the dining table, the NEW table she had gotten after Natsu and happy turned her other one into a pile of rubble.

To the fire mage, the set-out couldn't have looked better. Eggs, bacon, sausage, sushi, egg rolls, and so much more. Each dish accompanied by their own sauce. He had to wipe drool away from his bottom lip.

"Okay guys, dig i-" the celestial mage was cut off by Natsu and his blue companion rushing to the table, tearing into the food before they were even sat down in the chairs.

The young mage sweat dropped as she stared at the monster-eaters, trying her best not to facepalm.

"Mmmmh~ Luce this is so yummy! You're a great cook!" mumbled Natsu as he tried to talk without spitting the food everywhere. Because what a waste that would be!

"We should have gone back to the guild so you can eat all of their food. I should have throught this through a little better." the bust mage mumbled to herself as the two boys ate their hearts out. Devouring all the food that Lucy had left for the month.

"That's a great idea Luce! We can head there right now because we're done!" the pinkette's partner stared at him in almost horror as all the food that was once seated happily upon her table was now completely gone as if vanished by some black magic.

Lucy had learned not to question the boy's...eating… abilities, so she just sighed and went along, grabbing her essentials and off to the guid the three mages traveled

~At the guild~

"HEY ICE FREAK! C'MERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"OH YEAH FLAME BRAIN?"

"YEAH!"

An icy blast, countered by a mighty roar. Natsu and his rival Gray fighting just like they always do within the guild's walls. Tables and chairs crashing, wood splintering and guild members complaining about the mess and noise.

Meanwhile, a blue cat and a blonde celestial mage sat sweat dropping at the two teammates brawling endlessly, facepalming at their non-stop energy, Lucy more so as Happy would cheer natsu on from time to time.

"I'm going to give Carla this fish!" Happy chirped as he flew off, his white fluffy wings appearing with a gust of light, a fish in his paws. Off to visit his crush, the white feline sitting beautifully upon the table near wendy.

"Okay have fun." Lucy waved him off, not really paying attention to the feline as he flies away, her focus stuck on her best friend, the boy fighting with a guild mate made of ice. She stared shamelessly as his muscles flexed with every punch he threw towards the ice mage attacking him in return.

"Natsu!" The stellar mage called, grabbing the attention of both boys, Gray and Natsu halted their argument to crane their necks towards the calling girl.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu replied, walking away from the raven haired mage to see what the beautiful woman might need

"Come on, we're going home, I need your help with something." she smirked, grabbing his large wrist and tugging him along with her, their destination, the bed.

* * *

 **Alrighty, that was chapter 23. let me know in the reviews how you think this is going to go down. what will happen?**

 **let me know and i hope you all had a wonderful holiday! (P.S I am starting another Story of One shots, some lemon and some not. so, i will let you guys now when that is up and started!**

 **Byeeee!**


	24. Familiar Scars

**Chapter 24!~ hah, i finally got it out! holy fuck this took forever! I'm so sorry loves! A combo of writers block, school, forensics and detention don't mix when you are a writer... but, i finally got it so here, another tragic chapter of the two loving mages Natsu and Lucy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luce, what is it that you needed my help with?" Questioned the pinkette as the duo were now behind the closed doors of Lucy's bedroom door.

"Well, Natsu," Purred the blonde, "It's been a long time since you disappeared and I went a while without you, I want some….us..time~" The busty mage touched her index finger ever so gently to the dragon's lips, grinning slyly. She had to hold back a fangirl scream as a deep blush crept up on the face of the slayer.

"W-What kind of...us..time do you mean Luce?" Natsu gulped, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him with her chocolate brown eyes, entranced by their shine. He could feel a familiar fire igniting in his underbelly.

"The kind of us time that involves this…" She leaned in, closing the gap between their lips, her eyes fluttering shut at the contact.

Surprised, Natsu froze for a short moment before his hands snaked themselves around the small of her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He smirked against her lips before his hand smacked her ass, a surprised squeak filled the air, the boy taking this chance to snake his tongue into her mouth, both muscles dancing to the beat of their hearts.

The two rarely broke away but when they did, it was only for short moment to catch their breaths. Natsu parted their lips once more but denied the return, instead, he tended to the sweet spot on her neck, a soft moan came from the busty maiden as his reward.

"Nng." Lucy groaned as the pinkette playfully bit down on her pulse, teasing her. She relished in the feel of him as she had missed his fiery touch. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her by the hips and spun around, forcing the stellar mage against the wall in place of himself. He brought his knee up and homed it between her legs, smirking as the blonde groaned and bucked against his muscled thigh.

After working her for a while, the boy looked up into his lover's eyes, giving a smirk fit for the devil. She watched as the onyx orbs trailed to her top, eyeing it with what looked to be disgust.

"I want this off." He growled, his arousal spiking in his voice. Lucy smirked and grabbed her blouse by the bottom hem, slowly and playfully tugging it up and over her head, teasing the boy with her slow pace. She gave a smirk of her own as she seen him gulp at the sight of her breasts, bouncing free from their former constriction.

Lucy couldn't help but mewl as the dragon boy before her cupped the large mounds in the palm of his hands, kneading them as his lips worked her collarbone and neck. Her hand reached up and fisted themselves to the open flaps of his vest, tugging hard signalling she wanted it gone, she needed the touch of his heated skin, melting her body with every move he made.

Natsu understood what she wanted and ripped the vest off his body as if it were made of paper. A possessive growl vibrated from deep within his chest as the maiden's hands traced every indent and valley of his chest and stomach, mapping each ab, pressing her palms into him.

"N-Natsu! Nngh." Moaned the celestial mage as her bra was removed from her body, his lips took place of his hands over her right breast, sucking, licking and biting it's stiff peak in repetitive cycles, working the blonde to the bone as she moaned and writhed in his hold.

"C'mere." Came a growl as the lustful dragon picked up the blonde mage and tossed her gently onto her bed, her body plopping on the soft mattress, Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

The ferocious boy crawled over her, his hands tracing down her body and hooking two of his calloused fingers in the hem of her panties.

"Nngh, Natsu, p-please~" She mewled as the pinkette slowly and torturously pulled at her underwear, the soaked fabric grazing slightly over her heated core.

"Since you begged me so sweetly.~" Natsu purred before ripping the black garments right off her body, lifting her hips ever so slightly in the process. The mage wasted no time going down on her, licking at her moistened folds, toying with her clit. Humming into her and grinning as her body shook and moan after sweet moan filled his ears.

"N-Naahh...stuu! Mm~ p-please... please ngahh!" She moaned again, pushing her hips into him, begging for the sweet release she seeked.

"Do you want me Luce?" purred the sex crazed dragon, dragging his tongue ever so teasingly up and down her core. Grinning like a maniac when her body shook again, a tiny yelp escaping her lips.

"Y-Yesss~ god yes naa-ahh! Shhuuuu!" The blonde's knuckles were white from gripping the light pink bed sheets like her life depended on it. Her mind too focused on the buzz between her legs to notice the shifting boy, his pants lowered just enough to show the sexy, muscular V and his erect member, giving a lustful twitch every time the blonde failed to conceal a moan.

Natsu chuckled and lowered his hips, allowing the tip of his cock to tease his lover's clit, making her shudder. "Mmmh~ Just fuck me Natsu! Ngh~" Lucy pouted with frustration, being denied that break of ecstasy she desperately thrived for.

"As you wish, princess~" The dragon slayer seated himself deep within her dripping folds, slowly thrusting in and out, groaning every time the girl clenched around him. "Nngh… F-Fuck Luce!" Natsu moaned as her tight opening teased him, tempting him to fall over the edge.

But he held himself back, knowing he was just getting started.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

It was late, the two loving mages passed out on a the bed of the blonde beauty. Holding each other close. The pink haired monster was snoring loudly, stirring the busty woman from her slumbers. As she looked over at him, she seen the terrible mess the two left behind. Not wanting to lay in it any longer, Lucy stood and went to wash up, cringing slightly at the milky stains on her covers.

She disappeared into the bathroom, Natsu still sound asleep. As the blonde finished cleaning her body, she grabbed a wet washcloth, soaked in warm water. She knew Natu wouldn't wake up just for a bath so she would just have to wipe down what she could.

The covers were removed and placed in a wadded ball in the laundry basket, the sheets had to say as she couldn't move the dead weight of the boy to take them off the bed.

Lucy grabbed the washcloth and began to clean the sex coated skin of the dragon slayer. Starting with his hips, the deep hills of his body gaining a shine as the water from the rag dripped onto his skin.

Once that was done, she looked at his stained pants, dark grey spots all over his thighs, proof of their wild night.

"This is not something anyone would want to sleep in…" sighed the stellar mage as she pulled at the white bottoms, tugging them down and off his legs. Not really paying attention to the red streaks on his thighs. She pulled the bottoms down and off his feet, tossing them to the basket.

Since Natsu was always at her house and in her bed, he tended to leave a few articles of clothing. So she kept them clean and folded in a drawer just for him. In that drawer, she grabbed a new pair of pants and a pair of clean, grey boxers. Taking them over to the passed-out dragon.

This is where she stopped, the dim light of her lamp shining softly of the ruby streaks that mapped over his thighs. Lines she knew all too well, staring at them, she rubbed her wrists subconsciously. Tears stung at her eyes as the memories began to flood back to her.

"Natsu…" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly. Seeing the cuts on the boy's thighs made her own thighs ache and itch for the same attention. But she ignored it. She was strong as she was past this. She didn't want to look at them anymore. So she quickly dressed the unconscious boy and got back into bed, keeping her distance from Natsu. Facing enough with her nightmares alone. Tears slipping down her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep.

 **~The Next Morning~**

The sweet smell of syrup on pancakes wafted through the small apartment of the celestial mage. Drifting right into the nose of a very hungry dragon. His eyes opened slowly, a deep breath and a growl erupting from his belly.

"Luce is makin breakfast!" Natsu said excitedly as he threw back the thin sheet covering his body. Not noticing the clean pants that clung to his legs until he stood. Confusion laced within his expression when he noticed the material. "Am i wearing different pants?" he asked aloud, but soon shrugged it off as the smell of bacon and eggs teased him, tempting him to tread into the kitchen, the source of the delicious smell.

When he made it to the sizzling room, the sight of his beautiful mate forced him a smile, warming his heart and setting fire to his underbelly as she flipped a few pieces of bacon. He thought she didn't hear him come in, so he grinned evilly, planning to scare the girl. But before he could even take a step her voice rang in his ears.

"Don't." it sounded so cold. Natsu was taken aback by the sting in her voice.

"What's Wrong Luce?" the pinkette's tone softened as he reached for her hand, but she smacked his out of the way.

"I said don't!" this time, Lucy raised her voice to a yell, she turned around, her eyes red and puffy from crying for so long.

"Luce! Y-you're crying!" Natsu stepped closer to her, concern taking over the movements of his whole

Body. she took a step back.

"Yeah, no shit I'm crying Natsu! Why wouldn't I be. Don't play me. I'm not stupid!" she began shaking, out of anger, tears flowing faster.

"What do you mean? I never thought you were stupid!" the fire mage's voice raised as well, but his wasn't anger. "Will you please just what's wrong? Tell me what I did! Please!"

"Hah! Like you don't know what you did Natsu. I saw them last night! I saw what you did to yourself! How dare you? You do the one thing that I'm trying to help myself. And you think it's okay to go and do it? Yeah because that's really okay! You know what, Fuck you!" she began screaming at him, she never wanted to say those words. But she couldn't hold it. He hurt her.

"L-Luce, w-what are you talking about?" Natsu's eyes now began to water, a pain deep in his chest formed and he felt like he couldn't breath.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about Natsu. Those cuts on your thighs. You cut. I know you cut." Lucy couldn't breath. Her heart hurt so bad she felt like her chest was gonna cave in on itself.

Everything went white. Everything in Natsu vision turned into a blizzard of nothingness and he stopped breathing. His heart stopped beating, he was sobbing but made no sound, the voice in his head was screaming but he couldn't hear a thing. All he could hear was those words, 'you cut' over and over. In the voice of one person he hopes would never have to see, know or even think about it.

Lucy.

* * *

 **Welp! there you are! i hope you beauties enjoyed it, it took forever and im so sorry but its here now and the next chapter should be out soon I love you all!**

 **byeee!**


	25. Talk Over Breakfast

**Chapter 25**

 **Hello beauties! it been forever! sorry for the long wait bit it is now summer! yayyyy! i have all the time in the world for you guys! i love you and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like hours had passed but in the cruel reality, it had only been a few minutes. A few minutes of silence between two mages in the kitchen of a busty, blonde maiden. The air was still in those few minutes before the nothing ness was broken by the sobs of a pink haired dragon slayer, his body crumpled onto the floor, shaking in an unsightly heap of cries. He was panicking and angry and sad all at once, everything hurt and he couldn't figure out what's was wrong. The voice was screaming at him and Lucy's words wore mocking him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy knelt down beside his heaving body, placing a soft hand on his back. He shuddered at the gentle touch before crumpling in her arms, curling up beside her as he tried to calm the sobs. As he tried to stop his tears. She sat there with him calmingly rocking him in her arms, tears streaming down her face as well.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry Luce…" Natsu hiccuped, repeating those words over and over again. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ The sight of this broken boy crumpled in the palm of her hand, she realized she wasn't angry. She was just hurt, hurt for him. She realized she was angry at herself. Angry at herself for not seeing the signs and for not trying harder. At everything. She was hurt because she never wanted him to have to go through anything like this. Not him, he didn't deserve this.

"Natsu..I love you more than anything. You should have come to me." Lucy choked on her words. The tears that hung themselves off her jawline splattered onto ther shirt as she held the boy closer in her arms.

"How long?" Lucy was quiet now, tears slowing to a drip every so often.

"W-what..?"

" _How long have you been cutting?"_ she seethed, her heart, breaking into a million peices

"S-since, I left…." his head fell, tears continuing to slip from his onyx eyes.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. The words wouldn't form on her tongue. They wouldn't spill from her lips and fall to his ears. She just sat there quietly as she held him. But her grip wasn't soft and caring, now stiff and unwelcoming. Natsu sat up to look in her eyes, they seemed grey and lifeless.

"L-Luce?" he questioned, she didn't answer, she only sat there, before she stood, robotic movements as she headed to the door. Before he could get an answer, the door slammed shut and the blonde mage was gone.

 _~outside~_

Fear, anger, and strangely.. Confusion filled the blonde as she stormed her way out into the streets. The bright, morning light glared at her through the wispy clouds. Lucy didn't know what to think. Just like her, the boy she loved had been taking a razor to his skin for so long, not saying a word to anyone. She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to scream, and cry and hug him all at the same time. Her brain was running at a million miles an hour and it was killing her. The throb making it hard for her to see.

She found a bench and sat, letting her head fall into her hands as she bit her cheek, holding in her tears. She didn't know why she reacted the way she did, but, it happened and there was no changing that. As she sat there, she gave herself time to think and slow her heart and gave her head the chance to stop raging.

"What is gonna happen?" she asked herself, aloud, she raised her head and looked toward the blinding sky and couldn't stop the few tears that slipped from her eyes. "I can't just sit here. I need to talk to him. We can get through this together." The blonde stood and walked back toward her apartment. Going back to find the boy she loved and help him through the same thing he helped her with.

Since she wasn't that far away, she made it to the door quickly, making her way up the stairs and entering the home to find no pink haired boy sitting on the kitchen floor. She searched for a hot minute before finding him in her bedroom, sulking on her bed, mumbling words she could barely make out.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Lucy. P-please. I-I love y-you…" he hugged her pillow, soaked with his sorrow. "Natus, cmon, let's go out and we can talk. Okay?" he looked up at her and sat up. "I'm sorry Luce, I-" he was interrupted by a small, delicate digit against his cracked lips. His onyx eyes traveled up the arm attached to that finger and landed on a soft, smiling face, a small tear tracked down her soft rosy cheek.

"You don't have to apologize Natsu, no matter what you do, i will always love you," she places her hand on his thigh, "whether your skin is scarred or in perfect condition, you mean the world to me and i would never, in a million years, think of you any differently." one tear track turned into a hundred. But her smile never faltered.

"I-I love you so much Luce, and i'm so sorry, I failed not only myself, but you as well. I only wanted to help you, but i guess i'm the one who can't stand on my own two f-" his words were swallowed by the lips of the stellar mage. The lips that pressed against his own.

The soft kiss filled his chest with warmth and his hands found themselves cupping her cheeks. The tips of his fingers laced ever so gently into her golden locks while his thumb glided over her soft skin. He could still feel her hand resting on his scarred thighs.

When the kiss ended, Lucy rested her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering shut, her heart beating in rhythm with his. She stood there, holding him close to her before pulling back, standing up and holding out her hand. "Come, Let's go eat some breakfast."

Natsu happily took her hand and wiped his tears. The two walked out together and headed down the paved path. Still hand in hand, the tread into a small cafe at the end of the block, seating themselves in the smallest booth in the very back corner, the most secluded from all the rest. A younger woman handed them each a small, neat menu, encased in fancy leather covers, beautiful designs mapping over the material.

"Our special this lovely morning is a chocolate chip croissant topped with cream cheese and chocolate drizzle. It also comes with a free coffee drink and side dish of any fruit you choose. I'm lola, If you need anything, just holler." the brunette maid gave a warm smile and walked off. Leaving Natsu and Lucy to search their options and Decide on what they want.

"What are you gonna get Luce?" The pinkette spoke over his menu, mouth full of drool as he gazed over all the delicious items. "I think I might go with the special. It looks so yummy!" she smiled , setting down her menu, resting her head over top her folded hands, her gaze locked on the boy sitting across from her. She loved how his eyes were full of excitement, even though it was just food, she knew it was sincere. It was always sincere.

Then, her chocolatey orbs traveled to his arms, they once were full of power and strength, but ever since he got back, he had been drained of his bulk, none the less, he was gaining it back, slowly but surely working hard to gain his fighting muscles back.

From his arms, she moved back up to his face, his once hollow cheeks, now beginning to fill with life and color, the dark bags under his eyes faded and the old natsu was coming back.

From his face, she gazed at his head of once spiky pink hair, the hair that is now, sort of flat, and dull that no longer holds his fiery personality. As she scanned over his features, her heart slipped just a bit, seeing as how this was not the Natsu she knew when he was the spunky fire mage that dragged her along, and introduced her to the place she now calls her family, her home, Fairy Tail.

Her eyes then fall to the marble table top, tracing the zigs and swirls of the browns, blacks and whites. She doesn't notice that Lola had returned with a notepad until the brunette cleared her throat. "Are we ready to order? Or do we need more time?"

"O-Oh, um, i'll have the special. With a side of strawberries and the cinnamon, gingerbread mocha." Lola scribbled away on her pad before turning to Natsu who was still indulged in his menu. "I think i'll take the 8 pancake supreme with a cup of coffee, black, and I'd also like the special as well with a side of blueberries."

Just like every other time they go out somewhere to eat, the waitress bugged her eyes at the large order. She scribbled away then turned and left, an anxious, judging smile on her face as she quickly turned away and headed back behind the counter and to the kitchen. Off to tell the cooks of the big eaters sitting in their breakfast hall.

The duo sat and talked while they waited for their meal was cooking. Lola brought out their drinks, Lucy's mocha and Natsu's coffee, both accompanied by a small glass of water. They drank and talked and laughed, just like old times. Even planning on when they want to go on another job.

Since there wasn't many people in the cafe their food came out fairly quickly and they began to chow, Natsu scarfing down his pancakes and Lucy slowly savoring her delicious croissant. Occasionally sipping on her gingerbread mocha.

They chatted, once more. Well, as best as they could but, Natsu was too busy stuffing his face to say much, so she gave up on words and just focused on her food, picking delicately at her fruit, sipping lightly on her mocha and enjoying small bites of her chocolate chip croissant.

The fire mage, on the other hand, was eating, what seemed like 12 whole pancakes at once. There was only eight of them but they were fairly large, seeing as how they were on the challenge section on the menus. The description read " **test your stomach and try out large breakfast meals. If you can eat all of it within an hour, you get an award!"** and in fine print, _please see your server for details._ Although, Lucy was sure Natsu wasn't eating for a prize, he was eating for himself. That boy is always eating large meals.

Again, not surprisingly, Natsu finished before Lucy did. Licking the syrup off his fingers and chugging the rest of his still-hot coffee. The teen never ceased to amaze the blonde.

"Quit looking at me like that Natsu. You're not getting my food." The bust mage had to pull her plate closer and shoot a glare at her lover for he refused to accept the fact that he couldn't eat anymore food because it was gone. He gazed at her meal with predatory eyes, licking his lips and looking like he was about to pounce.

"Please Luce! Just one bite! I'm still hungry. Can I order more?" he gave her puppy dog eyes. Folding his hands like a beggar.

"No Natsu. This is mine. You shouldn't have ate so fast. And No, you can eat when we get home, i'm not made of money." she ignores his pout and finished her food, wiping off the chocolate from the corners of her mouth and finishing off the last sip of gingerbread goodness. Still paying no attention to the drained face of the flabber gasted dragon boy who, dramatically walked with her up to the counter to pay.

After every cent was gone from Lucy's wallet. The two set off for the Fairy Tail guild, up to find a new job and make some money so the stellar mage could pay her rent by next month on due.

* * *

 **Well? did ya like it? i hope Natsu and Lucy are able to stay together through this shit show. do you think something is gonna go wrong on the job? i hope not. keep reading to find out!**

 **Byeee**


	26. Frozen Hearts

**Chapter 26! its finally here! both parts of chapter 26! hoorayy! i hope you guys all enjoy my story and be sure to leave a review~ also, if you havent noticed, i have taken down the part 1 because i have combined both parts here. if you dont want to re read part on there is a separation line where part 2 begins! enjoy!**

 _ **disclaimer, i do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

"Ohhh Natsu look! This one is gonna be perfect!" Lucy and her pink headed partner were reading the request board when the perfect one caught her eye. It read 'Please help! In need of two powerful wizards for the capture and defeat of a dark guild terrorizing the town in Onibus." The two mages smiled and quickly checked off with the barmaid MiraJane before grabbing their bags and heading to the train station. Though Natsu very reluctant to aboard his biggest weakness.

"Are ya sure we can't just walk?" he begged The blonde maiden trying to do anything but ride the rails of death. "Natsu we are not walking to onibus. We are riding the train to get there faster. If we walk my rent will be due by the time we even make it to the city! Now man up and get on. We have work to do.

The slayer groaned and boarded. Taking a dreaded seat across from his blonde beauty, already feeling the nausea take it's place in his stomach. "It's only a 2 hour train ride, you can hold out till then." Lucy sat with her legs crossed elegantly as she read Sorcerer Weekly.

~In Onibus~

"We're here Natsu! Get your booty movin!" The stellar mage tugs on Natsu's collar in attempt to pull him off the train, his face a forest green as the vomit in his throat had not yet subsided. After a few tries, she finally manages to get him out and onto the street.

His nausea, as always, dissipates incredibly fast, allowing the dragon slayer to jump to his feet with his signature grin plastered on his handsome face. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his crazy nature, smiling as he blew a small flame into the air.

"Come on, we have to meet with the town mayor about the flyer." The busty woman and her partner took off towards the town hall. Off to see the town mayor about their job. Weaving in between people and turning corners, strolling down the cobblestone road in direction to town hall.

When the couple reached the big, white doors, Natsu gave a hard knock on it's painted wood. The sound echoing loudly through the building. Soon after the echos subsided a short man in a tail suit opened the door, stepping aside to let the two-person team inside the large hall.

"The mayor is this way, follow me." the butler like man had a heavy british accent as he guided Natsu and Lucy to the town's Mayor. "Here we are. They mayor is in here, just walk on in, for he has been expecting you." without another word the stubby man turned the other direction and was off to do his...thing.

"Alright Natsu. You had better be on you best behavior when we go in." she gave her partner a death glare and pulled at the bright, gold door handle, it's strong metal laced with intricate designs.

As the stellar mage pushed past the heavy barrier, a tiny gust of wind brushed against her face. Brushing her hair off her shoulder. Her long legs stepped carefully into the large open room, her chocolate orbs scanning her surroundings. High ceilings accompanied by delicut, complicated chandeliers, more lacey designs mapping elegantly along the walls and tall roof. Bright lights shone joyfully along the tall pillars that hugged the pretty, ivory walls.

'Wow.." Natsu's mouth was agape. The beauty astounding the two wizards as they found themselves next to a velvet love seat. A gold frame poking shyly out from the arm rests. As well as the walls and handle, a swirly, swoopy engraving sat happily atop the cool metal. This place was stunning!

"Welcome wizards. I presume you are from the guild Fairy Tail?" they mayor turned around in his velvety chair, a hairy, brown brow raised with the question in his rough voice. Lucy stuttered for a moment before speaking.

"Ah, y-yes. Were here on account of your flier. You said there was a dark guild terrorizing the town?" the heavy-set man nodded. His eyes holding an intense gaze full of seriousness. "Yes. come closer, i will give you all the information i have." The two mages shared a quizzical gaze before stepping farther into the white wonderland room.

The mayor reached into his desk, opening on of the large mahogany drawers and pulling out a small file. He handed it over to the celestial mage before speaking. "This is the only file i have on that retched guild. I have a majority of the most dangerous member and especially their leader. His name is Fuyu. he is an ice mage and incredibly powerful. Please be careful you two. I have sent that request out to many wizards and none were successful. I'm putting my town's safety in your hands."

Natsu took the folder and looked it over, his slamon brows drawn inward. The mayor had a worried look on his face. But, the last thing he expected was the bustling laugh that echoed off the walls. "Hah! We can take this guy no problem! Don't forget, we're Fairy Tail wizards. We never lose! We've got you bushy brows! Don't you worry you little head! Lucy and I are the best team there is. We're gonna take this bastard down!" without another word, the crazy boy burst out the big doors, file in hand and crazy grin on his lips.

"I'm so sorry mayor! But we won't let you down!" Lucy quickly turned and hustled after her partner, calling for him to slow down and wait for her to catch up. Both the wizards were gone, but the mayor was not comforted by their inspiring words. "Heed my warnings mages. That dark guild is nothing to sneeze at."

~Later that night~

"Okay Natsu, so the file says that the worst attacks happen at night. The sun has already gone down so let's go ahead and start walking the town. See if we can't find anyone or anything suspicious." The couple were steaked out in a cheap hotel room. Waiting for the night that has finally fallen upon them. Lucy was going over the file while Natsu sat across from her, tracing small circles on the skin on her leg which rested calmly on his lap. Once they had worked out their plan to patrol the town, they gathered their things and returned their key to the front desk. Finally, they began their long walk. Mapping up and down the hard paths of the now-quiet town.

"The best thing to do is split up. That way we can cover more ground in a shorter amount of time. We can find em faster that way." Lucy was skeptical of Natsu' plan. "I-i don't know Natsu. The mayor said that he ask a lot of others before us and they weren't able to capture him. I think we should stick together. Strength in numbers you know."

Natsu thought for a bit but frowned. "This way we can get done faster and get back home!" he smiled, but before the busty maiden had a chance to stop him, he waved her off and sprinted in the other direction. Off to cover more ground. She shivered. All the sudden the quiet town became too quiet. Her spine tingling with the thought of eyes staring into her. She was terrified.

"Damn that Natsu. Never thinking things through." she whispered into the cool air. Was it getting colder? Maybe because she didn't have her usual heat source next to her. 'Oh well i guess.' she thought as she stepped deeper into the ghost town, her steps making the only sound for miles.

The longer she walked, the colder it seemed to become. Goosebumps began to rise along her skin and her breath became visible. "What the..?" she looked down, a single snowflake drifted gleefully from the stars above. As it landed in her palm, the snowflake refused to melt, sticking stubbornly to the stellar mage's skin. She tried to enclose it in her fist, hoping the heat from her body would melt it away but instead her hand was frozen in place, a nipping cold engulfing her fingertips.

The small nip turned to a ferocious bite as cold turned to freezing and white took over ivory, her hand slowly being engulfed in an evil frost that halted all her movements, her body frozen with no way of  
escape. She tried to call for her partner but her words were frozen in her throat. She was trapped. 'Fuyu.'

* * *

 **XOX PART 2 XOX**

A dark chuckle filled the air. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, her eyes frozen in place. By now the biting frost had taken over most of her body, expanding with each second. She couldn't move a single muscle. It was like she had turned into a statue, a statue of relentless ice.

The chuckle came again but louder. "Well well well. What do we have here? A beautiful girl wandering the streets all on her own? Where's your partner? Mage." he sneered at her. 'He knows i'm a wizard….' the man chuckled again, as if he could read her thoughts, he spoke again. "Yes, i knew you were a wizard. The old geezer has been sending hundreds of them after me. Not that any of them were actually successful." he laughed again as he stepped closer to lucy. "You're quite the beauty. Strong too, for a celestial mage that is. It's a shame you're with that dragon boy. Otherwise i would make you mine~" Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine, but this was not from the ice.

"Oh darling! I guess you're right. Hah, i don't care about him! you're coming home with me!" with a snap of his fingers a swarm of men in strange suits picked up the frozen girl and hauled her off. Heading somewhere she had no idea.

Natu's footsteps echoed as he treaded stealthily through the empty streets, his keen eyes scanning the areas around him in search of anyone that might be a threat to the large town. Once the boy came closer to a little shop, he noticed an oddly shaped figure in the distance. He walked closer and came to realize it was a person! Now was his chance to capture the guy!

"Hey you!" he shouted, the person's head whipped around like a bullet. "What are you doing out this late?! Got some mischief up your sleeve?"Natsu grinned when they took off in a dead sprint, the fire mage hot on their heels with a fire in his belly that's raging to get out.

It didn't take long for Natsu to catch up to the mysterious person. The two had reached a dark alley when his eyes went wide. The person he was chasing was, in fact, a woman! He was finally able to see the long flow of purple hair that flew like silk behind her. Her black hood had fallen off her head in the pursuit so Natsu could never tell if the person he was chasing was a boy or girl. His pace slowed and he watched as the woman turned her head to grin at him. "Wha..?"

In a second or two, he lost her. She turned a corner and he couldn't find her after that. Racing up and down the alley ways, streets and between buildings, he stopped to the sound of crying. The dragon slayer followed his ears which lead him to an alley he hadn't noticed before. When he turned the corner, he stepped back in shock. "It's you?!" Purple, wavy hair covered the face of a crying girl, her breaths coming out in pants and her blacked-out ensemble was clattered with twigs and dirt. A tear here and there. She shivered.

"Why were you running from me?" she flinched at his stern tone. "M-My name is Haruna, Haruna koishii. I'm a resident in the neighborhood just past the elder oak trees. I was running because i was scared. I thought you were one of the bandits from the dark guild. I'm sorry." the poor girl hugged herself and Natsu felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry for chasing you. I thought you were a bandit too. I'm Natsu with the Fairy Tail guild. I'm on a job to find the bandits and take care of them for good. Is there any info you could give me on them or maybe where their guild is?" Natsu's expression softened before turning serious. "I plan to get rid of them for you so you and everyone else in Onibus." he gave his signature grin and the girl's cheeks flushed a lovely pink.

Haruna smiled before gasping. "What time is it?!" she seemed frantic. The pinkette looked to the sky and answered. "Almost 1:30 am...why?" before he got an answer the woman grabbed Natsu's hand, tugging him in between buildings and through bushes. When she finally stopped, Natsu was covered in leaves and twigs, mud caking the bottom of his sandals. He hadn't noticed Haruna crouch beside him until she pulled him down beside her.

"Look here," crouched behind a bush, Haruna moved its leaves to the side to create a clearing for viewing past. She pointed into the night and instructed Natsu to look closely. "This is where the guild meets up at night just before their main attacks. I've been following them since their third attack. I know they come here every night at around 1:35am they should be here soon." and just like clockwork, rough looking wizards emerged from the bushes and trees surrounding the area, singling it off and making it the perfect place to meet without being spotted, until now at least.

The purplette strongly advised Natsu to stay low. "They are so powerful. They are like wasps. One can't do too much but when they group together, they can be lethal. Come, we can move closer." she spoke in a soft whisper. Pulling Natsu again by his wrist, down farther towards the group of people in the clearing. He watched as more and more came into view, all chatting and grinning evilly.

Natsu turned to Haruna and smile "Thank you for helping me." she smiled back but to Natsu's suprise, it dripped with cruelty. "And Thank you Natsu, for allowing my guild and I to capture the wizards that the damned old man sent out to ruin our fun." with her words, she pulled a small knife from her boot, raising it to bring it down on Natsu's flash. The boy moves away in time, the blade only nipping his arm. Horror filled his eyes as he realized what was happening. He was being captured and had nowhere to go.

Haruna gave a strong kick to the pinkettes chest, causing him to tumble down the slight hill that they sat on. He rolled down and stopped in the middle of the clearing, the angry bandits horrifically smiling at him as they grabbed him by the arms. Holding him in place and restricting his movements.

The traitor woman grinned as she stepped from the clearing and whistles "Bring her in boys!" a bad feeling swelled in mage's chest that burst into a burning ache in his stomach the moment he caught sight of a certain girl. "Lucy, no!" she was frozen solid.

* * *

 **WAAHH! i hope you all enjoyed be sure to leave a review and dont forget to follow and fave! only if you want to tho. not forcing anything here heh.i love you all!**

 **byeeee**


End file.
